A Storm Approaches
by goldenbelle75
Summary: A sequel to "A Princess in Blue," Elyon continues her life on Earth, not revealing to anyone about the secrets of her past, not even to the love of her life, Piccolo. But when unexpected visitors and old and new villains begin to appear, it is becoming harder and harder for her to keep her "real" life a secret. Takes place during the Dragon Ball Super timeline. Romance included.
1. Three Years Later

**A Storm Approaches**

 _A sequel to 'A Princess in Blue'_

 _ **Hello there! Welcome to my newest story! As stated above, this is a sequel to "A Princess in Blue," so if you haven't read that story yet, please read it before starting this one. This takes place after Kid Buu, so this story will follow the story line of Dragon Ball Super. To clarify, I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball Super. It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and its other affiliates. Also, I do not own the songs included in this first chapter. "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" and "Lavender Blue" belongs to the Walt Disney studios.**_

 _ **When the songs appear in the chapter, please go on YouTube and listen to the songs from the live action Disney movie "Cinderella"…it will help set the mood better =) Okay, now that that long introduction is over, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "A Storm Approaches!"**_

 **Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

Elyon sat in the break room, her headphones in her ears, listening to music that some people would call 'old.' She was looking at a book, like she normally did during her lunch break. This time, it was about common medical issues in newborns. She pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time. It was 12:58…almost the end of her lunch. She stood up with her book in her hand. She walked out of the break room and back to the offices where all the nurses had their desks. She turned off her music and wrapped the headphones around the IPod. She stacked everything together on the desk and began walking to the nursery.

She could hear newborn babies crying in the nursery. She smiled and shook her head when she arrived. _Here comes the peacekeeper._ Why was she in a hospital right now and not at school? It was summer time and for the past year or so, she volunteered to help in the nursery at the local hospital during the summer or during school breaks. She spent most of the time rocking babies to put them to sleep or to soothe them. The veteran nurses were impressed with her skill in calming the babies, even the most irritated ones.

She asked one of the nurses that was bathing a baby, which ones needed rocking. All she had to say was 'Aiden' and she knew which one it was. Aiden was a baby that was born addicted to drugs, thanks to his mother. He spent the whole time he was in the hospital screaming and crying, completely inconsolable, except when Elyon had him. The overnight nurses dreaded it when Elyon had to leave because the baby would cry and cry until Elyon came back.

She picked up the baby and took him to the room next door to rock him. When she sat down, he instantly quieted down. "Have you even tried to sleep since I left?" she smiled. The baby looked up and gurgled. "I'll take that as a 'no.' She began rocking him and holding him close. "Let's see…what song shall we sing today?" He snuggled close to her pink shirt as she began singing to him.

 _A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep._

 _In dreams, you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep._

 _Have faith in your dreams, and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through_

 _No matter what your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing,_

 _the dream that you wish will come true._

Elyon was only halfway finished with the song when Aiden was asleep. _That's all it takes._ She smiled as she lifted him up and took him to his cradle.

By 5:00, it was time for Elyon to leave. She was about to leave when one of the nurses ran up to her. "We have a problem, Ellie."

"What is it?"

"It's baby Luke. The machines aren't doing anything to help him breathe…his lungs are just too weak, and his vitals are not looking good. I think it is only a matter of time." Elyon's face saddened. She had gone through this before with other babies, but this little boy…it was different. He was the most precious baby she had seen, and he was the only one that hadn't seen his mother since he was born. She had a lot of problems, and she just couldn't see him right now. He was born very premature and the doctors were surprised that he lasted this long.

Something in her heart told her that she needed to do something to help this little boy, but it was also Friday. This was the day she went to the Lookout to see Piccolo and stay for the weekend. She drummed her fingers on the top of her chair as she thought.

"Do you mind if I see him before I leave?" she asked the nurse.

"Of course…to say your last goodbyes?"

"Yes, absolutely. But there is a phone call I need to make." The nurse walked out of the offices, giving Elyon some privacy. She looked for the phone number to call Dende (she had bought them a phone so she could stay in contact with them or if they needed to call her in an emergency). The phone rang a few times and a familiar voice came over the line.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi Dende. It's Ellie. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be there this evening."

"You won't be here?" He sounded concerned. "Why, what's wrong?"

"I have something at work that came up that I need to take care of, so just let Piccolo know when you see him that I'll be there tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Uh, okay…I think I can do that." He sounded very nervous.

"Okay, thank you, Dende. I'll see you all tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up the phone and rushed to the nursery.

Dende was wringing his hands, nervously. Piccolo would be back any moment and he had to break this news to him about Elyon not coming tonight and that was going to make him furious. This was the first time in four years that this had happened…the situation Ellie was in must have been very serious.

Soon, he heard Piccolo landing in the courtyard of the Lookout. Dende took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before telling him. Piccolo approached Dende and looked at him skeptically. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, um…I just…" Dende began stumbling over his words.

"Come on, Dende. Spit it out," grumbled Piccolo.

"Well, Ellie called…"

"Ellie?" he said hopefully.

"Um, yes…she said…um" Dende started wriggling his hands again.

"What? What did she want? Is she okay?!" Piccolo was beginning to get impatient.

"Well, she said…that she wouldn't be here…tonight," he finally squeaked out.

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows, not believing the Namek boy for a moment. "Not coming?" he said slowly.

Dende nodded. "Well, why isn't she coming?" said Piccolo through gritted teeth. Dende could sense Piccolo's anger rising.

"She...said she got held up at work," muttered Dende. "A problem came up…"

Piccolo was shaking, trying to keep himself composed. "There are other people at that hospital…why does SHE have to stay?"

"I…uh…don't know," said Dende, really hoping the conversation would end soon. Piccolo's hands became fists and they stiffened at this sides.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to go there and pull her out myself!" he roared. "I don't see her enough as it is and now, they are going to keep her from me!"

Dende didn't answer. He just watched as Piccolo flew away in anger. He wiped his brow in exhaustion. _I'm glad that's over, but I can only imagine what's going to happen when he gets to that hospital…_

Elyon pulled baby Luke out of the incubator and took him to her rocking chair. He wasn't even crying. He was so small in her arms that it almost broke her heart. She began rocking him as he lay in her arms. She wrapped a blanket around his small form, and snuggled him. She could sense his little heart beating slowly. Tears glazed over her eyes as she felt the baby slowly dying in her arms. _Okay, Elyon, now just focus…_ She touched the baby's face with the edge of her finger and began singing a song to him.

 _Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly, dilly,_

 _You shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?_

 _'Twas my own heart, dilly, dilly that told me so. Call up your men, dilly, dilly,_

 _Set them to work. Some to the plough, dilly, dilly, some to the fork,_

 _Some to make hay, dilly, dilly, some to cut corn, while you and I, dilly, dilly_

 _Keep ourselves warm. Lavender's green, dilly, dilly, lavender's blue,_

 _If you love me, dilly, dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly, dilly,_

 _And the lambs play, we shall be safe, dilly, dilly, out of harm's way._

 _I love to dance, dilly, dilly, I love to sing, when I am queen, dilly, dilly,_

 _You'll be my king. Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so?_

 _I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so._

As she finished the song, she could feel the baby wriggling in her arms. She touched the baby's chest and could sense a stronger heartbeat. _That was risky, but I needed to do it…_ Luke began crying and she smiled. He was hungry. She walked out with the squalling baby, but to her surprise, the head nurse was busy talking to somebody at the door to the nursery. It was Piccolo!

"Piccolo?!" she gasped. The head nurse turned around to see her and the crying baby.

"He's crying?" she asked in surprise.

"I think he's hungry," she said, looking at Piccolo with a cold look in her eyes. Elyon handed the baby to the nurse as she walked out of the nursery. She walked right past Piccolo and out the door toward the offices. Piccolo followed her.

She stopped by her desk to get her purse and she stuffed her IPod into it. She shouldered it and walked out of the offices, continuing to ignore Piccolo. Piccolo grunted, trying to get her attention. As she was walking toward the front lobby of the hospital, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Stop for a moment, and let me talk," he said angrily. Elyon jerked her elbow out of his grasp and continued to walk out. Piccolo growled as he followed behind her. Once she was outside, she stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Who do you think you are?! Coming to my work, arguing with a nurse, and embarrassing me like that…just because I wasn't going to be at the Lookout tonight?" She turned back around and started walking again.

"Who said you had to stay here in the first place?" said Piccolo.

Elyon rolled her eyes and stopped again, this time keeping her back to him. "That baby was dying…I had to do something."

Piccolo's face softened somewhat but he was still frustrated with her. "Ellie, I barely see you during the week and the weekends are our only time together."

"I understand that Piccolo," she sighed. "I was just trying to be helpful…" She could feel tears well up in her eyes. Piccolo could hear the change in her voice and he felt guilty for getting so frustrated with her.

"Ellie, I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice.

Elyon's anger continued to simmer. "Just, leave me alone, Piccolo…please." She began walking away again, this time leaving Piccolo further behind. He stared after her, his heart breaking slightly. Was he losing her? She seemed to be getting quite upset lately and he thought maybe she wasn't in love with him anymore. That scared him…thinking that she might possibly not be interested in him anymore and he would end up alone like before. He saw her walking down the sidewalk toward her house and he ran to catch up to her.

He stayed behind her at a bit of a distance so he didn't upset her anymore. When she arrived at her house, she pulled her key out of her purse and unlocked the front door. Piccolo waited in front of the house, seeing if she would invite him in. She opened it and walked in. She stayed in the doorway, looking out at Piccolo.

"Well, are you going to come in?" she asked. Piccolo looked surprised, but he practically ran inside before she changed her mind.

Piccolo walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Elyon dropped her purse on the armchair and walked back to her bedroom. Piccolo waited patiently for her to come out and when she did, she came out in her pajamas and slippers.

"A little early for bedtime?" said Piccolo, smirking. Elyon ignored the remark and walked into the kitchen. She poured Piccolo a glass of water and gave it to him. Then, she began cooking a meager meal for herself. Piccolo remained silent until she emerged from the kitchen and sat down next to him with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. They sat in silence until Elyon was finished eating. She picked up his empty glass and took the dishes to the dishwasher. Then, she opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle. She went to the cabinet and grabbed two wine glasses. She walked back out into the living room and set everything on the coffee table.

"Want some wine?" she said, as she opened the bottle and poured some into her glass.

"Um, sure," he said, holding his up. He was a little surprised to see her drinking. The only time she did it was when she was at a party or having a fancy dinner…not just after eating macaroni and cheese. She poured a little bit into his glass and she sat the bottle down. She took a sip and sighed deeply.

"It's just been a stressful afternoon," she said to Piccolo.

"I can tell," he said after taking a sip of his as well. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It just made me crazy thinking I wouldn't be able to see you this evening. I just miss you so much."

Elyon took another sip and set her glass down on the table. "I know…I miss you too. It's just…hard right now…for both of us."

"Yes." Piccolo took a full swig of his wine and set the empty glass on the table. "But we can see each other now." Elyon smiled.

"Yes, I believe we can. Want some more?" she asked as she held the bottle up. Piccolo smirked.

"I guess so. We'll just have our own little party here, tonight." Elyon smiled back as she poured more.

"I'll tell you what…why don't you stay with me this weekend? You haven't done that in a while."

Piccolo scooted closer to her. "Yes, it has been a while. And the best part is…we are all alone." He took a sip. Elyon smirked. She knew where this was going. "Well, I guess I'll get more comfortable." He began taking off his turban and his weighted cape and threw them to the ground with a _thud_. Elyon smiled as she took her last swig of wine. Piccolo stretched his body and laid back on the couch.

Elyon looked at him in his comfortable state on her couch and she decided to make him feel even better. She crawled up on top of him, much to his surprise and delight. "Oh, hello there," he smirked. "Shouldn't this be the other way?" Elyon just shrugged her shoulders and slunk down his chest and began kissing him on the lips. Piccolo groaned under the strain of the kiss and pulled her head closer to kiss her more passionately.

As they made out on the couch, Piccolo moved his hands up and down her body, from her neck to her bottom. Every time he touched her bottom, she would moan and kiss him harder. It was one of those 'beautiful moments' they had occasionally. What made this moment different than the other ones was that Piccolo began to slowly put his hands in the back of her shirt and touch the bare skin on her back. Elyon's kiss lightened a bit when she realized what was going on.

She could feel her pajama shirt coming up a bit as Piccolo rubbed his hands along her back. Then, suddenly, he reached around to her front and slowly began moving his hands underneath her shirt, from her stomach upwards. Elyon's eyebrows furrowed as she retreated from him and got off the couch.

"What's wrong now?" Piccolo sighed.

"Piccolo, I know we have been dating for four years, but we still can't do that."

"I know, I know, but you are just so attractive, it's sometimes hard to resist."

"You mean, most of the time," she corrected. "Now, let me get you your pillow and blanket so you can make your bed on the couch." Piccolo rubbed his forehead and sighed.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter in the story and I hope you stick around for more! Just as a side note, at the end of each chapter, I want to explain more about Elyon, her background, and what is going on with her. If you remember at the beginning of "A Princess in Blue", she left her life as a princess on the Planet Fantasia. Also, if you remember when Elyon was talking to Krillin after Piccolo saved her, she talked about how she and her father used to be close, but his personality changed unexpectedly. Elyon is slowly revealing more and more of her power, which we will see later on, and the more she reveals it, the closer a horrible presence will come to her.**_

 _ **Again, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful evening! ~goldenbelle75**_


	2. Bulma's Birthday Party

_**Hi! I hope everyone is having a good day. Here is Chapter 2!**_

 **Chapter 2: Bulma's Birthday Party**

It was cloudy that night as Piccolo and Elyon slept, one in a bed and the other on the couch. It took Piccolo a while to get comfortable on Elyon's couch, but he finally went to sleep. It was about 1:00 A.M. when a mysterious figure appeared in Elyon's backyard. This person was dressed in all grey…a grey cloak with a grey hood, grey boots, and a grey tunic. Sticking out from underneath his hood was a wave of light blonde hair. His face was covered by his large hood. He was staring up at the house. From behind, another figure appeared that seemed to be in a similar outfit, but this person was carrying a large staff in his hand. He appeared behind the first one and stood directly behind him.

"What do you think?" said the second figure.

"I think it is only a matter of time," responded the first figure.

"Yes, I believe you're right. Perhaps we should let it play out when the time comes."

The first figure sighed. "I don't like the idea of that happening. Elyon will end up in a lot of trouble, as well as that Namek."

"Piccolo, his name is Piccolo…you know that," chuckled the second figure.

"Yes, I know, but I still don't like the idea of all of this 'playing out.' Don't you remember what happened four years ago?"

"Yes, I remember. The situation worked out for the best, though."

Both figures walked to Elyon's bedroom window and peeked in at the sleeping girl inside. "I still don't have a good feeling about this…the power she has to control herself is waning."

"But it is still there…while it remains, she is safe."

"As I said, it's only a matter of time, and then she won't be able to do anything about it."

"The time has not come yet…"

Both figures began to rise into the air, their appearances almost invisible in the night sky. "What do you think? When the time does come, will she be able to handle it?"

The second figure smiled underneath his deep hood. "Yes…yes, I know she will." Then, as soon as the figures appeared, they dissolved into the night air.

On Sunday afternoon, Elyon was standing in the laundry room, folding her clothes and lying it in the clothes basket. Piccolo was taking a shower. As she finished and began carrying the basket to her bedroom, she heard her cell phone ring. She set the basket on her bed and ran to the living room to grab her phone off the coffee table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl! It's Bulma!"

"Oh, hi, Bulma! How is your vacation going?"

"Oh, it's going great! Trunks has been having a great time with Vegeta."

"What? Vegeta went with you two?"

Bulma giggled. "Yeah, he said he was fulfilling a promise he made to Trunks a long time ago. Isn't that sweet?"

Elyon chuckled as she heard Vegeta grunt in the background. "Hey, that is sweet of him."

"Well, anyway Ellie, the reason I called you was because I found out where I wanted to have my birthday party next weekend."

"Okay, where?"

"On a cruise ship! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"A cruise ship? Wow, it sounds like it would be quite a party if you did that."

"Oh, I know it! But I'm only inviting my family and all my friends. So, do you think that would be something people would enjoy?"

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"And…I was thinking about doing a bingo tournament and give out fabulous prizes. Maybe a new car, a big diamond, or even a castle!"

"Yeah, that sounds amazing" smiled Elyon. As she continued to speak to Bulma, Piccolo had emerged out of the bathroom, wearing a towel over his shoulders, and a pair of black boxers. He noticed Elyon on the couch with her back to him, so he decided to walk over and begin massaging her shoulders. She didn't seem to notice as she spoke to Bulma.

"So, next Saturday will be the big day!" said Bulma. "And of course, you and Piccolo are invited, and even Dende if he wants to come."

"Okay, I'll let him know about it and I'll make sure to mark the day on my calender."

"Alright, great! I'll see you guys this coming weekend! Bye!"

"Okay, bye." Elyon hung up the phone and set it back on the table. That's when she noticed Piccolo massaging her shoulders. She shook her head and said, "Piccolo, what are you doing?"

"Just giving you a massage…I got finished with my shower."

"I can tell," she said, not turning around. "So, I just got off the phone with Bulma and she is wanting to have her birthday party on a cruise ship, and she wants to have a bingo tournament and all kinds of other things. She invited the both of us, and Dende as well, so you need to make sure you tell him when you get back to the Lookout."

Piccolo rolled his eyes and sighed. He was trying to be romantic, but she was acting like she didn't notice or care. "Well, I better get back to that laundry." She stood up and when she turned around, she noticed Piccolo standing there with just his underwear on. He smirked as she blushed.

"Uh, where are your clothes, Piccolo?" she asked as she stared at his chest.

Piccolo continued to smirk as he responded. "They are in the bathroom, but I decided I wanted to be a little more comfortable." He took a step forward while Elyon took a step back. They continued this pattern until Elyon was backed against the wall. Piccolo stood right over her, gently lifted her chin up to him and kissed her sweetly. Elyon stood on tiptoe to kiss him back. They did this for a moment until Elyon lowered her feet once more. She blushed as she looked away from Piccolo. Again, Piccolo lifted her chin, but this time, he said, "Ellie, I love you…so much. It's been four years and I feel like we need to move on to the next step in our relationship."

He stared down at her, his eyes lingering on her chest a little too long. He looked back up into her face, but she looked disapprovingly. "Piccolo, whatever is going on in that Namek mind of yours, I suggest you stop thinking about it." Piccolo smirked.

"Maybe I can change your mind?" He moved his hands to her hips and brought her forward, but she jerked back.

"No, Piccolo!" she said, severely. "I won't give into this! I can't be intimate with you, and you know that!"

Piccolo looked at her, desperately. "Ellie, I know I can't possibly give you what an Earthling man can give you, but I have been around long enough to learn how to pleasure a woman in other ways."

Elyon slid away from Piccolo, staring at him intently. "What is happening to you? You do understand that a relationship can be built on more than just sex, right?"

Piccolo was getting frustrated. "We have been together for four years! I think we have known each other long enough to be able to do this one intimate thing together."

Elyon sighed angrily. "You don't know anything about me…and if that is what you are wanting in our relationship now, then I suggest you leave." She walked out of the living room and back to her bedroom, slamming the door after her. Piccolo was left in the living room, leaning against the wall, frustrated and sad. Elyon sat on her bed, shaking slightly. She was feeling unstable. Maybe, for the time being, until she could get a hold of her emotions, she needed to be away from Piccolo.

After the argument, Piccolo left. He decided to give her some time to herself to cool down and he would see her next weekend at Bulma's birthday party. Throughout the week, Elyon spent most of her time at the hospital. When she returned, she found out that baby Luke was recovering nicely…it was a miracle to the entire staff! Elyon kept busy and didn't think too much about Piccolo that week. She couldn't figure out why she was feeling more unstable around Piccolo…she did notice how he was becoming much more physical and romantic with her and it didn't help when she egged it on from time to time. She tried to keep those emotions in check, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so.

On Friday evening, she remained at home, letting Dende know that she would meet them for Bulma's party on the ship. When Saturday morning arrived, she took a shower and laid out the clothes she was going to wear to the party. She had laid out a long sleeved white blouse with frilled cuffs, a dark green skirt that went half way down her calves, black hose, and black short heeled shoes. She was going to let her hair fall down her back in waves and put in a dark green head band to complete the look. When it was time to change, she looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked nice. She sat on her bed and concentrated…it was time to apparate. She had to be careful because the ship would be docked at a port and there would be people everywhere. She didn't want to draw a scene, so she picked a nice alley to transport to.

She disappeared and in a few short seconds, she appeared in an alley way near the dock. She walked out to the bright sun shining down on her. She walked through a group of people that were staring at the ship at the dock. The luxury liner was huge! _Well, Bulma knows how to throw expensive parties, so it's not surprising she would pick a giant cruise ship for her birthday party._ She walked toward the steps that led to the ship. There were two men standing there at the steps. They stopped her when she approached.

"Whoa there! This is for a private party…do you have an invitation to show you are expected?" Elyon dug out her invitation from her purse and showed it to the man. He smiled and handed it back to her. "Have a great time!" he smiled.

"Thank you," said Elyon, smiling back. She began walking up the long trail of steps to the ship. When she got to the top, she saw the deck was covered with food stands, tables, and a huge stage. There was food galore and lots of balloons and streamers. She saw Bulma in the middle of the deck, looking up at the decorations. She approached Bulma cautiously. "Hey, Bulma."

"Hey!" She reached over and gave Elyon a big hug. "Thanks for coming…you're my first guest so far!"

"Really? I thought the others would be here by now."

"Oh, I'm sure they are coming. So, Piccolo and Dende aren't coming?"

Elyon hesitated. "Well…we decided to come separately."

Bulma's ears perked up. "Did you guys fight? Did you break up?"

"No, no…we just decided to come separately, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well, feel free to look around and get some food before we take off. You can read about the bingo prizes I'll give out later." She gestured to some signs over the stage, naming most of the prizes. The last one listed said _GRAND PRIZE: SECRET._ Elyon walked over to the stage and stood there and watched as waiters and waitresses went back and forth, taking care of some last-minute adjustments.

Soon, more and more of Bulma's friends arrived. They greeted Bulma with "Happy Birthday's" and "How are you doing's?" They also greeted Elyon with handshakes and hugs. Then, Piccolo and Dende arrived. Elyon walked to the railing at the front of the boat and looked out at the water before her. She decided to wait to see Piccolo. She stood there for a while, but he never approached her…not even Dende. After standing there for a while, she turned around and began walking back over to the group.

Everyone was talking amongst each other. Dende was talking with Tien and Chiatzou and Piccolo was standing to the side by himself. She was about ready to walk over to see him when Gohan and Videl approached him. Gohan had a picture in his hand. Elyon turned her back on them, but she listened to the conversation carefully.

"Here Piccolo," said Gohan, handing him the picture. "This is our wedding photo. We still had your copy."

"Thank you for giving it to me," said Piccolo as he looked at it. Then, he gasped.

"Sorry," said Gohan sheepishly. "You blinked the moment they took the picture. Actually, we figured you would like to share it with Ellie since she is in the picture too."

Piccolo looked at Elyon in the picture. She was wearing a long blue dress with the sleeves hanging down her shoulders. She had her hair in a ponytail and tied with a long white hair ribbon. He forgot how beautiful she looked that day…she looked almost beautiful enough to be the bride. He touched her face softly…she was grinning sweetly with her arm around his elbow. She didn't smile like that anymore…she smirked most of the time now and even when she did smile, it seemed hollow and empty. "I'll make sure she sees it," he said to Gohan. As the couple walked away, Piccolo stared at the picture longer. He sighed deeply, folding the picture back up, and put it into his pocket. Elyon sighed as well and walked back over to the side of the ship to stare at the water.

 _ **Hmm, I wonder how Elyon and Piccolo's relationship is going to work? I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and I will be posting Chapter 3 soon.**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **We will be hearing more about the two mysterious figures from the beginning of the story, much later. One of them will play a more pivotal role in my third story (yes, I am planning on making another story AFTER this one =) ) Also, on Elyon's home planet, the Fantasians don't have any sexual encounters (except modest kissing) until after they are marriage, hence why Elyon won't be intimate with Piccolo. Very traditional…sorry!**_

 _ **I hope you all have a wonderful evening! ~goldenbelle75**_


	3. Unexpected Guests

_**Hello! Here is a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Guests**

The ship began moving away from the port…Bulma was really ticked that Goku or Vegeta wouldn't be at her birthday party, so she decided to leave without them. Elyon decided to go over and help calm her down by refilling her drink she was having.

"What is more important…my birthday or their training?" she asked Elyon as she took a swig of her drink.

Elyon looked at her sheepishly. "Well, they are Saiyans after all…training is in their blood."

"I know, but ugh! I wish they could take a day off and just spend time with their family and friends without having to worry about training!" She slammed her glass on the table, almost breaking it. Elyon sighed and picked up the glass to refill it. "I don't know how you do it, Ellie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with you and Piccolo…I'm sure Piccolo trains a lot too. How do you stand it?"

Elyon set Bulma's glass on the table and set the pitcher down too. She didn't want to discuss him right now! "I…don't think training is something we are worried about right now," she muttered.

"Well, you sure do have a lot of patience with him…I'm impressed."

"Maybe not enough," said Elyon, muttering to herself now. When Krillin, 18, and Chi-Chi came up to talk to Bulma about the bingo tournament, Elyon slipped away. She laid her head and back against a wall. She glanced around to see if Piccolo was nearby. He was standing near the stage by Dende. They both had glasses of water in their hands and they seemed to be having a friendly conversation.

Elyon suddenly felt sad inside. It seemed like Piccolo was ignoring her…he wasn't even trying talk to her. She thought back to Sunday afternoon when she told him to leave. She never meant to be angry at him, but she needed some time to herself. She was wondering if Piccolo thought that their relationship was over. She decided she was going to talk to him and make sure he was doing okay and that he realized they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. She was getting ready to leave her spot when Yamcha approached her.

"Hey, Ellie," he said.

"Oh, hi Yamcha." She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"So…I heard you and Piccolo broke up?" Elyon looked at him, shocked.

"What?! No, we haven't broken up!"

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you with him the whole time we have been on the ship."

"We are just having some space…couples do that all the time. So, if you will excuse me…" She tried to slip past Yamcha, but he blocked her way. "C'mon Yamcha, let me through."

"Wait, let me just say something really quick."

Elyon crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, what is it?"

"I just want you to know…that if anything happened between you and Piccolo or if anything is happening right now, just remember…I'm here if you need me."

Elyon rolled her eyes. "Okay, thanks. I appreciate your concern and I'll keep it in mind. Now, if you will excuse me…" She slipped past him this time and began walking towards Piccolo. He had his back to her when she approached. Dende noticed her behind him and smiled.

"Hi, Ellie," he said, giving her a small wave.

"Hi, Dende," trying to sound as much like her normal self as possible. Piccolo didn't turn around or look in her direction. She walked around to stand next to Dende and looked up at Piccolo. "Hi Piccolo."

Piccolo grunted in response. Elyon began messing with her frilled cuffs on her sleeves and the two of them stood there in awkward silence. "I think I'll let you two talk," said Dende softly as he shuffled away from them. Elyon looked back up at Piccolo but he was looking in a different direction.

"Um…Piccolo?"

He glanced down at her.

"Are you upset with me…because of last Sunday?" He still didn't say anything. "I'm really sorry I told you to leave. That probably wasn't the best thing to say."

"You got that right," he said to her, hotly. Elyon nodded solemnly.

"I just wanted you to know where I stood in the relationship."

"So, there's still a relationship?" he asked rather sarcastically.

"Well, of course," she said with surprise. "I never said we were broken up. I just told you to leave so I could have some time to myself." Piccolo grunted in response to her statement. Elyon began to get impatient. "I wanted to tell you that I would like to spend some time doing things together, like going to a museum or going to the park. I think we might have more fun with each other if we do activities like that. What do you think?"

Piccolo faced her for the first time in a week and glowered down at her. "Why in the world would I do that? We haven't done any of that stuff in four years, so why start now?"

Elyon tried to stay positive. "Well, you know, relationships change after a while and sometimes you have to do new things to keep it interesting and fresh." Piccolo chuckled dryly, making Elyon feel hot under the collar.

"Ellie, if you haven't noticed, I don't do things like that, so if you want to stay in a relationship with me, then you better get used to it." He turned around and walked away from her. Elyon stared at his back, completely shocked by the way he was treating her now. He had no intention to change or fix anything! Elyon walked away from her spot and thought angrily _Why did I even think it was a good idea to get in a relationship with a mortal?!_

It wasn't long before Vegeta showed up on the ship. When he did, Bulma's shrill voice could be heard across the top deck of the ship as she scowled at him for being late. Elyon was sitting at the table with a plate full of food. She was eating slowly, trying to take up as much time as possible eating so she didn't have to socialize with anyone. After her conversation with Piccolo, she was feeling upset. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, at least not until she calmed down a bit.

After a while, Bulma's arguing with Vegeta had stopped and both had wandered off. Elyon poked at the sushi on her plate, feeling her appetite disappearing. She pushed her plate aside and looked around. Then, from the corner of her eye, she noticed Bulma leading someone to the center stage. Another person, who was much taller, was following them. The three of them stood on the stage and faced the crowd in front of them. "Hey, can I have your attention for a minute?" yelled Bulma from the stage.

Instantly, everyone gathered around the stage and curiously looked at the two strangers. Elyon, on the other hand, remained in her seat. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at one of the strangers. _Why do I feel like I have seen him from somewhere?_ she thought as she looked at his white hair and pale blue skin. _Hmmm…he looks like…oh, what's his name? But this one is skinner than the other one I'm thinking of…oh, yes, that's right…Awamo…that's his name. He has the same appearance as the angel Awamo that used to visit our castle on Fantasia. But…that must mean…_ Elyon's eyes began to widen in concern. _Is HE an angel too?!_

"I would like to introduce two friends of Vegeta…Beerus and his servent Whis." The two of them began to wave at the crowd as the others applauded.

"Hello, good afternoon," said Beerus with a friendly smile. Whis remained quiet, but gave the crowd a smile as well. Elyon felt fearful as she stared up at Beerus and Whis. _If he is indeed an angel…then the person that is with him…oh no! No, no, no! This can't be happening!_ Elyon wanted to get up and run, but she was frozen in place.

Bulma jumped off the stage and began introducing Beerus and Whis to everyone. Elyon stared wide eyed as Beerus walked to each one and greeted them. Suddenly, Krillin ran in front of the group with a big plate full of takoyaki, a food made with octopus and rolled into balls.

"Hey, here they are!" he yelled. "It's time for Russian Roulette Takoyaki! Now, where's Ellie? I want her to try this first." He looked around and spotted her at the table. "Hey, Ellie! Come on over…I want you to go first!" He waved her over, which made Elyon want to disappear on the spot. She couldn't hide the fear on her face, but she stood up and moved slowly toward Krillin. All eyes were on her, including the two new guests. Whis looked at her closely, while Beerus stared at her with curiosity.

"Um, okay…" said Elyon, nervously. Krillin handed her some chopsticks.

"Okay, Ellie. All you have to do is pick the one that doesn't have the wasabi in the middle." He grinned brightly. Elyon tried to grasp the chopsticks, but they slipped out of her hands. She was cursing herself as they dropped to the ground and telling herself how disgraceful it was that she did that. She was getting ready to kneel and get them, but Beerus reached down and picked them up. He passed them to her with a smirk on his face.

"Here you are…my lady," he said quietly. Elyon stood there, staring at him and unable to move. Everyone looked confused as to why Elyon wouldn't grab the chopsticks and why she looked so scared.

"Ellie, are you okay?" said Chi-Chi, concerned.

"Um, actually…" Elyon began backing up from the group and she grabbed her stomach. "I don't think I want to play, Krillin. I don't feel very well."

"Uh, okay…" he said, as she turned around and quickly walked away from the group and toward a bathroom. She needed to go in there and give herself some time to recover. All of her thoughts of Piccolo, good and bad, were swept away by the sudden appearance of Beerus and Whis that made her feel like she was going to lose her mind.

While in the bathroom, Elyon splashed some cold water on her face and dried it with a paper towel. She took some deep breaths as she leaned over the sink. _It will be okay…everything will be okay. Just…try to avoid the two of them at all costs, but if you have to talk to them…just be very polite and sweet._ She looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded. She unlocked the door and walked out. She wondered if she would feel safe close by Piccolo, but he didn't seem to be very happy with her right now. She walked around the deck, trying to find a safe spot to hang out that was far away from the strangers, but as she passed by the table Buu and Mr. Satan were sitting at, Beerus approached her.

"Excuse me…" he said, standing before her. Elyon could feel her heart beating fast, but she kept herself composed. She put a small smile on her face, which seemed to amuse him. "I don't believe we have met. What's your name?" His eyes were piercing into hers as if he was trying to read every thought in her mind.

"My name is Ellie…sir," she said with a bow of her head. Beerus smirked.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you…Ellie." His voice was so smooth when he said her name that it made Elyon even more nervous.

"Well, it has also been a pleasure to meet you, Beerus, but I'm afraid I must attend to something…"

He stopped her short. "Come," he said, holding out his hand.

"You want me to come with you? I…I…" he grabbed her hand gently and led her over to Buu and Mr. Satan's table. She could spot Piccolo in the distance with his back turned away from them.

"Whis, this is Ellie. I brought her over so you could meet her."

"Oh," said Whis with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Ellie."

"Yes, the same to you as well, Whis," she said meekly. Beerus turned to her, now.

"Since we have all been introduced, I would like for you to tell me more about this…fellow here." He gestured toward Buu. Buu had a tray filled with pudding cups that he was holding away from them.

"Oh, this is Buu…he likes to eat a lot."

"Hey!" said Buu, offended at the remark. "Buu saw you earlier eating like a piggy." He stuck his tongue out at Elyon. She looked down at Buu, completely shocked, but Beerus stepped in.

"Now, now, is that the proper way to talk to a lady?" he put a hand on her shoulder. "I think not."

Whis stepped in now. "Excuse me, but we came from a place very far away, and we have never tried this 'pudding' before. If we don't get any now, who knows when we will have the chance again?"

Frustrated, Buu stuck out his tongue and licked all the pudding cups. "No, all mine now!" he shouted. Elyon could feel Beerus's hand tense on her shoulder. He let go and stared angrily at Buu. Without looking at her, he guided Elyon to Whis.

"Look after her for me, will you Whis?"

"Of course, sir." He put an arm around her shoulders and led her away from the scene and toward several sushi stands. Elyon thought, _I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen._

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it seems like Beerus is very fond of Elyon already.**_ _ **Author's Note**_ _ **: Elyon could recognize who Whis was before he even revealed his identity to anyone. The Fantasians are immortal and they are known to be the strongest race in Universe 1 and possibly in all the universes. It is only natural that a God of Destruction and his angel servant would visit a place of spirit and strength. Thank you for reading and enjoy your day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	4. The Earth at Risk

_**I hope you are all are enjoying the story so far! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!**_

 **Chapter 4: The Earth at Risk**

Fighting erupted between Buu and Beerus, ending in Buu being thrown into the ocean by his opponent. Suddenly, Tien, Piccolo and 18 joined in, vowing to not allow Beerus to destroy the Earth as he was planning to do so at that very moment. Everyone was watching from below as the fighting commenced. Elyon was standing by the food stands, watching as well, while Whis was waiting for some sushi from the chef.

As the three of them punched and kicked at Beerus, he easily dodged each attack. He soon grew tired of it, and released some energy, making them all fall back to the ship. Piccolo landed and knelt on one knee, breathing heavily. Normally, Elyon would be right by his side, making sure he was all right, but right now, Whis had his hand on her elbow.

"Oh, Ellie, have you ever had this food called sushi? It is simply marvelous!"

"Um, yes, I have," she said, still trying to be as polite as possible. She looked over at Piccolo again. Dende had his arms outstretched, healing him. She sighed in relief as he stood up and stared at Beerus above him. Then, Beerus yelled down at Whis.

"Whis, Whis…are you ready? It's time to destroy the Earth and go home!"

"No, not yet, Lord Beerus. I'm eating really quick. Just give me a minute!"

"I don't have a minute, Whis! Get up here now!"

Whis shook his head and smiled. He gave Elyon a wink before he disappeared and then reappeared next to his master. "You called?"

"Yes, I have been calling you for some time now. I am ready to destroy this planet and go back home."

"The chef is making me a takeout box so you will have to wait a little longer, sir. Then, we will be ready to go."

Beerus glared at him. "So, you have been eating and socializing with Ellie while I have been up here, doing all the dirty work."

"Don't worry, I made sure you had plenty of sushi to eat as well."

"How thoughtful of you, Whis," said Beerus in an almost bored tone. "Fine, I'll wait a little longer, and then this planet will be no more." Elyon began stepping away from the food stands slowly, but Whis caught her.

"Oh, Ellie!" he yelled down below. "Don't go anywhere yet…I asked the chef to make you some of his best sushi, too!" Beerus smiled down at her. Elyon glanced over at her friends…they were staring at her with confusion. Piccolo just looked at her with a very irritated look. Elyon began to blush. _Those two have to know who I am, or else they wouldn't be treating me any different than my friends. If Beerus is truly a God of Destruction and Whis is an angel, they have to able to sense my energy…it's so similar to Beerus'._ She had no choice, but to sit down on the chair in front of the sushi stand and wait.

Suddenly, Vegeta, who was standing by and watching the scene play out before him, turned Super Saiyan and charged upward to challenge Beerus. "You are a fool, just like all the others," said Beerus.

Vegeta was getting ready to charge toward the deity, but he was frozen in place! Beerus smirked as he threw Vegeta to the ground and stepped on his head. Elyon stared in stunned silence at what Beerus was doing. Whis had just landed next to Elyon when she spoke up. "Whis, can't you talk to him? Or convince him…"

"On no, my lady, I can't do that. Once he is angered, there is no stopping him. Now, I want you to try some of this prawn!" He stabbed at the food with his fork and held it over Elyon's mouth. "Now, open," he grinned. Elyon slowly opened her mouth and he placed the fork in. Elyon pulled the prawn off the fork with her mouth and chewed it slowly as she looked back at Beerus and Vegeta.

Beerus had an energy beam pointed right at Vegeta. He didn't want to wait any longer…this Saiyan had to be put down, for good. Just as Vegeta was ready to accept his fate, Bulma stepped in and slapped Beerus on the face! The energy beam disappeared and the deity turned to Bulma.

"How dare you ruin my beautiful birthday party!" she shouted. "I want the two of you to leave and never come back!" Elyon couldn't stand it any longer…she knew Bulma had made a huge mistake. She ran away from Whis and towards Bulma.

"Bulma, no!" she shouted. But it was too late. Beerus had slapped her three times in the face, hard enough to make her fly across the floor and land right on Elyon. She held onto Bulma as Trunks and Goten came to her side. "Bulma, are you okay?" she asked as she held Bulma in her arms.

Elyon looked up and saw Vegeta powering up. He was beyond angry at Beerus now! He turned Super Saiyan and charged forward.

He was able to land a few blows to Beerus, but his pursuit still proved in vain. Beerus pummeled him to the ground and then stood above the stage. Bulma and Trunks ran to Vegeta's side to make sure he wasn't hurt. Elyon was left behind, but close by was Piccolo on her left. She stepped closer to him but he didn't seem to notice.

From above the stage, Beerus shouted, "Now, I am going to destroy the Earth." Then, he stopped and scratched his head. "At least, that is what I was going to do." He looked down at the food on the tables. "Your planet's food is far superior to any other food I have tasted."

Elyon stepped forward and said, "Yes, it is, and you have only sampled a small portion of it." This was her chance to convince Beerus to leave and not destroy the planet…she thought if anyone could persuade him, it would be her.

Beerus looked down at her curiously. "There is more to sample, you say?"

"Yes, absolutely! And if you destroyed the Earth, then you or Whis would not be able to taste any of it. So, what do you say?" She gave him a smile. Beerus looked at her softly.

"Well, you Earthlings should be congratulating Lady Ellie for saving your skin…for the time being." He glowered down at them with a smirk.

"What?" said Piccolo, angrily. Beerus jumped onto the stage and looked at all the people in front of him. Finally, he pointed to one of them.

"You, the pink pig over there!" Everyone turned to Oolong, who was hiding behind Yamcha's leg.

"Who, me?" he asked, shakily.

"Yes, are you in any relation to that pink creature that refused to give me the pudding?"

"No, no, absolutely not!" he said reassuringly.

"Then, come up here." Beerus pointed to the stage. Everyone stepped back as Oolong slowly made his way up there. "Okay, pig, this is your chance to save the planet."

"Okay," said Oolong, quivering.

"We will play a game of rock-paper-scissors and if you beat me, then I will leave this planet in peace. But, if I win, it will be destroyed…understand?" Oolong nodded weakly.

"Alright, let's begin!" said Beerus. "Rock-paper-scissors!" they both shouted. The game ended in a draw. Then, they did it again. "Rock-paper-scissors!" they shouted. Once again, the game ended in a tie. Beerus was beginning to get annoyed. "This is the last game…I'm getting quite tired of this."

"Rock-paper-scissors!" they shouted. Oolong closed his eyes when he threw his hand. He opened them to see that he had called 'scissors' and Beerus had called 'rock.' Oolong gasped and his fingers shook. "I…I lost!" he cried in despair. He ran back to Yamcha when he saw Beerus rise to the sky. The God of Destruction raised a finger and a large ball of energy formed just above him. Just then, Whis appeared behind him with three boxes of sushi.

"The takeout is ready, sir. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, Whis, it took you long enough." Elyon had to think quick…if she didn't come up with another way to stop Beerus, the whole planet would be demolished.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said Whis. He looked down at Elyon. "Lady Ellie, we have your sushi right here, too. Won't you accompany us?" Elyon stared up at him in surprise.

"Yes," added Beerus. "If you want to be spared when I destroy this planet, then it would be wise to come with us." Elyon's heart was pounding. She had a decision to make. Suddenly, she felt a familiar presence nearby and she looked back up at Beerus and Whis. They were waiting to see what she would do.

To everyone's shock and horror, she began walking past them and toward Beerus. "Ellie, are you crazy?!" shouted Bulma, trying to grab her arm to stop her.

"How could you leave us like this?!" cried Chi-Chi. "After everything we have been through." Elyon kept walking. Just then, Piccolo grabbed her elbow and swung her around forcefully.

"Are you serious?!" he said, grabbing her tightly in her arms. "Are you really going to abandon us at a time like this?! After what we did for you…after what I did for you?!" His eyes were flashing with anger.

"Let go," said Elyon. "This is the choice _I'm_ making." She jerked out of Piccolo's grasp, ran past the group and flew up toward Beerus.

Piccolo, his heart broken and his spirit crushed, screamed up at her. "TRAITOR!" Elyon closed her eyes when she heard his yell. She knew how furious he was with her, but she had to do this. Beerus grinned when she appeared before him.

"A _very_ wise choice, my lady." He reached over and grabbed her hand, but she lifted it out of his grasp.

"Please, Beerus," she said, with her hands folded in front of her. "Please, give us one last chance. I think I have a way to find out where this Super Saiyan God is. It will just take me a couple of moments to put this plan into action. All I ask is for you to wait a little longer…please."

Beerus looked at her with curiosity again and smirked. "Are you begging me, Lady Ellie?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am begging you. Please." Her voice was more and more desperate.

Beerus chuckled and said quietly. "I never thought I'd see the day…" Then, he smiled and said, "I love it. Watching you beg for your friends' lives has made you even more outrageously attractive to me. Okay, I'll give them one last chance, but you better hope that this plan of yours works." Elyon smiled.

"Thank you." She flew back down and ran to Bulma.

"Bulma, I need the Dragon Balls."

"What? But, how did you…"

"I don't have time to explain. I just need them now!"

 _ **I hope you liked Chapter 4! I don't have any author's notes for this chapter, but I will add more in later chapters. Have a great day and thanks for reading! ~goldenbelle75**_


	5. Fate

_**Hello! Sorry for the delay, but I now have a new chapter for you all to read. I hope you like it!**_

 **Chapter 5: Fate**

Bulma sent Trunks and Goten to the room where all the prizes were being held for the bingo tournament. As they waited for the boys to return, the rest of the group were sighing in relief that Elyon didn't abandon them.

"For a second, we thought you were really going to leave us," said Krillin.

"Yeah," added Gohan.

"What? Are you saying you guys don't trust Ellie?" This voice came behind the group. They all turned around in the direction of the voice. It was Goku!

"Goku, you're here!" shouted Chi-Chi happily. Goku approached the group and put his arm around Elyon's shoulders.

"I think we should give Ellie a little more credit. She certainly can keep her mind focused in the most dire of situations and not give in to desperation."

In no time, Trunks and Goten returned with all seven dragon balls in their arms. They laid each one out in front of Goku and Elyon. "Go ahead, Ellie. This is your plan…make it happen," said Goku. Elyon nodded and straightened her arms toward the dragon balls.

"Eternal dragon…by your name, I summon you forth…Shenron!" Suddenly, the sky above them turned cloudy and dark. The balls began glowing yellow and then a stream of golden light flew up into the sky. From the light emerged a long green dragon with red eyes. Beerus, who had made himself comfortable in a deck chair, stared up at the dragon along with everyone else.

"You have awoken me from my slumber…speak and I will grant your wish," said the majestic dragon.

"Yes, all we want to know is if you know anything about the Super Saiyan God? And if you do, could you bring him here? Beerus wants to meet him."

Shenron looked down at the girl speaking and he suddenly floated back in shock, "You're a…you're a…" Then, he looked around and said, "Wait, did you say Beerus?" His eyes fell on the God of Destruction.

"Hi," said Beerus in a bored tone.

"Oh, Lord Beerus, it is quite an honor," said the dragon, bowing his head. "I honestly never thought I would see you on Earth."

"Yes, yes…now could you bring us the Super Saiyan God?"

"Of course," said Shenron. "But, I am afraid I can't bring him here right now." Beerus sighed and stood up, feeling very irritated. "I…I mean, he doesn't exist right now, but I can tell you how to create one."

"How can we do that?" put in Elyon.

He looked back at Elyon with the same fear in his eyes. "According to legend, when five righteous Saiyan hearts pour their energy into another Saiyan, it will create a God of Saiyans. Now, that I have disclosed this information, may I leave now?"

"Yes, thank you Shenron. That's all we needed."

"Oh, and Lord Beerus, it was nice to meet you at last and I hope to see you again sometime in the future." Then, without another final word, the dragon lifted into the air and disappeared, allowing the dragon balls to scatter to the four corners of the world.

"It looks like Shenron was in a hurry to get out of here," said Krillin with a smile.

"Okay," said Goku. "Now that we know how to create a Super Saiyan God, I think we should get started."

"Wait, we need to count to see how many Saiyans we have right now," said Elyon as she began counting them. "We have a problem…even if one of you decided to play the host, then you are still one Saiyan short."

Vegeta decided to count too. "She's right…there are only five of us, and we need six." Everyone groaned tiredly.

Suddenly, Beerus lifted back into the air with Whis close behind. He began glowing purple and had his palm facing the group, ready to fire a blast. Whis dangled the food beside him, signaling Elyon to come with them, but this time, she didn't move. This was hopeless…the last plan she had left failed. As the group braced for the attack, Videl stepped up between her friends and Beerus.

"Excuse me, but could the Saiyan in my belly count?" Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Videl…are you saying…that you're…" gasped Gohan in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Videl with a bright smile on her face. Elyon looked at her…she had been so preoccupied with everything going on, she didn't notice that Videl was indeed pregnant.

Everyone was so excited about his news, but Beerus broke it up. "If you have the right number of Saiyans, then make the Super Saiyan God already!"

"Do you really think this is going to work?" said Gohan. "Will an unborn Saiyan in the womb count?"

Elyon smiled. "There is no harm in trying. Now, you just need to decide who is going to be the one to become the God."

"I'll do it," said Goku, feeling excited.

"Why do you always get to do stuff like this?" said Vegeta angrily.

"Don't worry Vegeta…I'll do it this time and then you can do it the next time."

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, alright." The four Saiyans and Videl made a circle around Goku, and Vegeta and Gohan put their hands in his shoulders, ready to transport the energy to him. Elyon stood by with her hands folded. _I certainly hope this works._

As the energy flowed from the group into Goku, he began to glow yellow and hover up into the air. Everyone watched, hoping that the transformation was working. Soon, that yellow glow shot up into the air and made the clouds break away from each other. Suddenly, the clouds turned yellow and seemed to be melting down to Earth and into the water that surrounded the luxury liner. The group let go of Goku when he began glowing red. Once the glow disappeared, he stood before his family and friends, looking slightly different. Instead of his usual black hair and black eyes, both revealed a fiery red tint. He also looked younger.

"So, I have finally met the Super Saiyan God," said Beerus, clapping his hands as he landed across from Goku. "I have to say this was worth the wait."

"Well, I am sorry for keeping you waiting so long," agreed Goku, smirking. "But now, I am ready…and excited."

The battle between the two gods commenced, causing tremors to occur on Earth as well across the entire universe. Even though the two were battling in space, Elyon could still see what was going on. Occasionally, she would look over at Piccolo, who was also staring intently at the sky, wondering what the outcome of the battle was going to be. Elyon's heart softened. _After this battle is over, if the planet is still here, I think Piccolo and I need to have a nice, long talk._

Eventually, Goku lost his god powers and he had returned to normal. Beerus sent him flying back to Earth and straight toward Vegeta, who caught him. When Beerus landed in front of the group, they all held their ground. Elyon stood close by, watching Beerus and Whis warily. _Will he uphold his promise and destroy the Earth? Or will he change his mind…?_ Suddenly, Beerus looked in her direction, staring at her. She kept a straight face, not showing any fear…not this time.

Whis responded, "So, my lord, now that the battle is over, shall we go and you can take a nice long bath at the castle?"

"No, Whis," he said, in his husky voice. "I have some unfinished business to attend to first."

"Ah, yes, of course." Whis also looked over at Elyon and gave her a small smile. She stared back at him, waiting for him to call her over so she could be spared, but it didn't happen. This was it…the very last thing she could do. She opened her mind to Beerus and Whis and spoke.

 _Please, don't destroy the Earth. It's my home now…I can't let you take it away from me. Please…is there anything else I can do to persuade you?_ She barely finished her sentence before Beerus raised his hand into the air and released a beam of purple energy. Elyon stared wide eyed at the beam shooting across the sky, but then it disappeared instantly. Everyone looked to see that Beerus had fallen asleep standing up! Whis came up to his side and looked into his master's face.

"Oh my! Well, this isn't surprising. He usually sleeps, eats, and watches anime on a normal day, so it is no wonder he fell asleep after fighting. By the time he wakes up, he will have forgotten all about destroying the Earth…though I don't think he will forget about the pudding." He looked over at Bulma. "It would be very appreciative to have some ready the next time we visit."

"Oh, don't worry about that! I'll fill a whole swimming pool with it!" said Bulma, relieved.

"Oh, and Goku," he said, turning to the Saiyan. "Thank you for playing with Lord Beerus today. I'll have to return the favor one day." Then, a voice suddenly came through Elyon's head. _Lady Ellie, just so you know, I left your sushi on the table. Also…if you have any spare time, you can always come and visit us. I'm sure that will please Lord Beerus._ Elyon couldn't help but smile. In a way, she felt like she had helped save the world this time.

"Well, good bye everyone and have a nice day!" said Whis as he and the sleeping Beerus took off into the sky. Once they disappeared, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The Earth was safe once again.

As Whis traveled through space with Beerus at his side, he decided to speak up. "Alright, Lord Beerus, you can stop pretending. I know you are not really asleep." Beerus opened his eyes and said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Whis? I really was asleep."

"Of course, you were," said Whis, not believing this for a second.

Beerus became pensive. "What a strange planet Earth is."

"It's even more strange that you met someone from the Planet Fantasia there."

"And had a similar god energy as myself. It was quite a day, I have to say."

Whis closed his eyes and grinned. "I certainly hope Lady Ellie decides to visit sometime. I can tell she changed you during our stay."

Beerus closed his eyes too. "Yes, I will admit that…she certainly has made me behave in a way that I haven't done before."

"I'm sure we will see her again soon, my lord. I don't doubt it."

Once Beerus and Whis left, the group decided to wrap up the rest of Bulma's birthday party. Goku ate a well-deserved meal as everyone conversed back and forth around him. Elyon approached Piccolo. "Piccolo, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

He nodded and followed her to the edge of the ship. They stood next to each other, leaning against the railing. "I just want to say…I'm sorry for the way I have been acting lately and for getting upset last week. I just…have a lot on my mind right now."

Piccolo just stared straight ahead with his arms crossed. Elyon continued. "I have been thinking…and I came to the conclusion that we may have gotten into a romantic relationship too quickly." This comment piqued Piccolo's interest and he turned his head toward her. "All of this happened because of the terror that Babadi and Majin Buu were spreading through the world and we didn't have a chance to…just be friends."

"So, what are you trying to say?" said Piccolo.

"I think we should take a break from our romantic relationship, and spend some time just being friends."

Piccolo's head dropped. Elyon could sense how hurt Piccolo was. She put her hand on his arm. "Just so you know…this has nothing to do with you, Piccolo. You have been the sweetest boyfriend a girl could want…and I still love you. It's just…I can't talk about my past, right now…it's too complicated. But when the time comes and you know exactly who I am…then, we can pick up where we left off." She grabbed both of Piccolo's hands and held them. "I love you, Piccolo…that still hasn't changed."

Piccolo, despite feeling hurt, knew that Elyon was right. There was no point in continuing the relationship if they couldn't be completely honest with each other. He grasped her hands gently. "I love you, too…and I always will." He gave her a smile...a genuine one that he hadn't given her in a while.

Elyon let go of his hands and they stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do next. She looked up at him and said, "I know we just broke up…but I still think I should give you this." She floated up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she landed, he reached down, lifted her chin and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips in return.

"This will be hard, but I think this is for the best," said Piccolo.

"I agree." They both turned around and faced the water ahead of them, taking in the sunset on the horizon. Elyon sighed deeply. _This is for you, Piccolo…this is for your protection and safety._

 _ **I hope all of you aren't too disappointed at Piccolo and Elyon breaking up, but don't worry…it is only a temporary break. This gives them a chance to build up their friendship and not always be so lovey-dovey.**_ _ **Author's Note**_ _ **: We will learn later on what kind of "god energy" that Beerus senses in Elyon. Also, if you remember the chapter in "A Princess in Blue" when Porunga, the Namekian's dragon, met Elyon, he could sense what kind of energy she had and he bowed to her in reverence. In this chapter, Shenron was just afraid…so these dragons know what's up with her =) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful evening! ~goldenbelle75**_


	6. Capturing Elyon

_**Hi! It's been a while since I updated, but I have an extra-long chapter for you to read. I want to say that I do not own the song "Beauty and the Beast" sang by Ariana Grande and John Legend. That belongs to the Walt Disney studios, Alan Menken, and Tim Rice. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Chapter 6: Capturing Elyon**

It was the day after the battle between Beerus and Goku, and the God of Destruction was pacing across the floor of the dining room. Whis was sitting at the table and sipping on some tea. He watched as Beerus paced across the floor, looking slightly annoyed.

"Honestly, Lord Beerus, I wish you would calm down for just a moment. You are just working yourself up, after all."

"Quiet, Whis! You have no idea how I feel right now!"

"Well, would you mind explaining it to me then? Because this pacing is beginning to make me feel on edge."

"Do I even have to explain?" he stopped and glared at the angel.

Whis thought for a moment and then he sighed. "My lord, it has only been one day."

"I can't sleep…I can barely eat," said Beerus through gritted teeth. "Please, can I see…just one more time?"

Whis groaned, setting his tea cup on the table. His staff appeared in his hand and it began to glow. Beerus ran to his side and looked into the orb at the top of the staff. Whis peered inside and watched a scene appear inside.

"Well, what's going on?!" asked Beerus anxiously.

"Here, let me show you." Out of the orb appeared a projection that shone on the wall behind them. Through the projection was an image of Elyon in her bedroom. Beerus smiled brightly as his heart fluttered inside his chest. They watched as Elyon was moving between her closet and the bed. There was an opened suitcase on the bed and she was taking clothes and other objects and putting them in the suitcase. She was wearing her pajamas and slippers as she worked.

"Hmm, it seems like Lady Ellie is going somewhere. See, she is packing a suitcase," said Whis, pointing to the image.

"But where? Where could she be going?!" Beerus seemed hysterical.

"Perhaps a vacation?" answered Whis as the image disappeared. Beerus turned to him in anger.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" he yelled.

"Well, my lord, you have been watching her ever since we got home. I suggest you take a break for a while."

"I can't help it, Whis! I know it has only been a day, but it seems like an eternity to me! I need her here…with me. It's driving me crazy!"

Whis looked at his master closely. "Sir, I don't want this sudden infatuation with Lady Ellie to become a problem with you performing your duties as a God of Destruction."

"Don't worry, Whis, it won't. I know a way we can fix it." He gave his servant a knowing look.

"Already, my lord?!" gasped Whis, knowing exactly what the deity was thinking. "Don't you think you are being a little too hasty?"

"No. We need to go back to Earth, now," he said definitively. "She is coming back with us, and we won't leave Earth until she agrees." Whis shook his head in defeat. Once his master's mind was made up, it was hard to change it.

"Let me go to the bathroom first before we go," said Whis, standing up from his seat and walking toward the exit of the dining room. "I suggest you do the same, my lord. We don't want you to have an accident when you see Lady Ellie again."

Elyon was loading the last of the suitcases and bags into the back of the van. She closed the door to the trunk and got in the back seat. Benjamin and Kayla Douglas got in after her. Mary got into the passenger seat and Duane got into the driver side. "Ready for a trip to the Grand Canyon?" he called to his grandkids and Elyon.

"Yup, I'm ready!" said Kayla, as she buckled her seatbelt. "What about you, Ellie Belle?"

"Yeah! This is going to be a lot of fun! Right, Benjamin?"

The 11-year-old looked up from his tablet. "Oh, yeah, right," he said grinning.

"Okay, if everyone is ready, let's get some road behind us," said Duane as he pulled out of the driveway and down the road. Before school started for everyone, the Douglas family decided to go on a family vacation to the Grand Canyon and since Elyon was an honorary member of the family, they invited her to go as well. Elyon couldn't deny the invitation, even though she could have spent some valuable time at the school getting her classroom ready for her students. Being with the Douglas family kept her very grounded and she just enjoyed being around them, especially Benjamin and Kayla.

The family stopped at a restaurant and a gas station after 3 hours to get some lunch and refill the van with gas. Elyon was standing outside the gas station, slurping down some lemonade, while the kids were inside getting some snacks and using the bathroom. She heard them coming out, laughing about nothing in particular. She followed them back to the van where Kayla offered to share her Rice Krispie treat with Elyon.

They continued their drive down the highway after resting. Benjamin was busy playing on his tablet, Kayla and Mary were asleep, and Elyon was listening to music on her headphones. She bobbed her head up and down as she listened to the song "September" by Earth, Wind, and Fire. As he drove, Duane noticed some signs up ahead. They looked like they were advertising something. "Stop by the world-famous museum, Believe it or Not!" he read. "Home of the most weird and bizarre creations of mankind…. well, that sounds interesting, doesn't it?" He looked back at Elyon in the backseat.

"Are you suggesting that we stop and check it out?" asked Elyon.

"I suppose so. It's only 10 miles ahead and according to the GPS, it's about an hour away from our hotel."

"Sounds good to me," she said, smiling. Elyon nudged Benjamin and asked him to wake up his grandmother, as she woke up Kayla. When they pulled into the parking lot of the museum, they noticed that a lot of people were already there, walking in and out of the building.

"I wonder what kind of strange and bizarre things we will see in there?" said Kayla, getting out and stretching.

"I can just imagine," said Elyon, smiling down at the little girl. She put her arm around her and they all walked together into the building.

Once everyone received their tickets to enter, they began looking at the map of the building to see where they wanted to go and what to look at first. "Look at this!" said Benjamin pointing to an area on the map. "There is a chimp that plays any song you ask him on the piano. We should see that."

"Okay," said Mary. "Why don't you three go see him while me and Grandpa go to the upside-down room? We will meet you by the largest ball of string in a half hour." Everyone seemed to agree with the decision and they split off to go to the exhibits.

Farther behind them, amongst the crowd, Whis was looking down at the same map while Beerus looked around, completely disgusted. "What a strange place to go to…and people actually do this for fun?"

"Oh, I think this place will be quite interesting," said Whis, studying the map closely.

"Okay, Whis," said the deity, sounding bored. "Let's not forget about our mission, right now. We need to find Ellie." He began sniffing the air around him.

Whis looked at him strangely. "Uh…what are you doing?"

Beerus looked at the angel, irritated. "Smelling her out, of course! My nose is more than a facial accessory. Now, let me concentrate." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air again. In no time, he could make out her scent and it seemed to be close by. "Oh…" he said, sniffing the air hungrily in her direction. "She is wearing perfume…ahhh." He began drooling slightly and his eyes became all dreamy.

It was Whis' turn to be irritated. "Please, Lord Beerus! How embarrassing! Now, stop that drooling and let's find her." Beerus straightened up and led his servant in the direction of Elyon.

The musical chimp was on the bottom floor of the building and as Elyon, Benjamin, and Kayla approached the area, there were only a few people around the gate, watching him pluck a few keys on his piano. Benjamin looked at the sign by the gate and said to Kayla and Elyon, "It looks like we just have to say the name of a song to him and he should be able to play it."

"Aw, look at him in his suit!" squealed Kayla with delight. "He looks so cute!"

Leaning against the wall away from the exhibit stood Beerus and Whis. They were being crowded around a group of people that were coming to see the musical ape. "I don't understand why humans think this is entertainment," said Beerus, squinting at the people ahead of them. Whis smiled.

Up front, Benjamin yelled out to the ape, "Hey, can you play chopsticks?" Suddenly, the chimp adjusted his fingers and began playing the simple tune.

Kayla shook her head. "C'mon Benji, anyone can play chopsticks. You should have asked him to play something harder." When he finished playing, everyone clapped and he took a bow. "Okay, my turn," said the girl, nudging her brother away. "Hey, can you sing "Beauty and the Beast…the version that John Legend and Ariana Grande sing?!"

Benjamin looked at his sister in disgust. "What?! How lame can you get?! Who in their right mind would pick that song when you have a million better songs to choose from?"

"It's my favorite!" shouted Kayla, getting into her brother's face and sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, you two, settle down," said Elyon giggling. "We are here to have fun, so let's not spend it arguing, alright?" The two siblings stepped away from each other. Suddenly, the chimp began playing the soft, melodious tune.

"Cool," said Kayla, quietly, as she heard the song begin. "Hey, Ellie Belle, sing it with me."

"What? In front of all these people?" she whispered, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, it will be great. C'mon…like you said, we are here to have fun. Besides, you sing this song real pretty."

Elyon blushed brightly. She could sing in the shower and in front of newborn babies, but in front of a large group of people made her nervous. "C'mon, sing it! Ellie Belle! Ellie Belle!" Kayla yelled out so everyone could hear. Suddenly, the whole room rang out the chant "Ellie Belle, Ellie Belle!" The chimp stopped playing when he heard the yelling.

"Okay, okay!" said Ellie, turning around to face everyone. Beerus and Whis, who had not joined in, watched her from the shadows behind the crowd.

"Okay, monkey, play it again!" said Kayla to the chimp and he began again. "I'll sing Ariana Grande's part if you sing John Legend's part." Elyon sighed and nodded, ready to get this over with.

"Did you hear that, my lord?" said Whis. "It sounds like Lady Ellie will be singing a song. Now, we can hear for ourselves how Fantasians really sound when they sing."

"Shhhhh!" hissed Beerus, trying to shush his servant so he could hear her sing.

 **Kayla**

 _Tale as old as time, true as it can be, barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly_

 **Elyon**

 _Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared, neither one prepared…_

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _Beauty and the beast!_

 _Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before and ever just as sure, as the sun will rise._

As the waves of the music hit Beerus' ears, his heart began pounding in his chest and Elyon's voice had his mouth dry. He felt like his mind was running a hundred miles a minute. He leaned back against the wall and sighed, feeling contentment spread over him like a blanket. The sensation he was feeling was almost euphoric. As he closed his eyes, he listened to the rest of the song.

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _Ever just the same_

 **Elyon**

 _And ever a surprise_

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _Ever as before_

 **Kayla**

 _And ever just as sure_

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _As the sun will rise. Oh, oh, oh!_

 **Kayla**

 _Tale as old as time, tune as old as song._

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _And it's sweet and strange, finding you can change, learning you were wrong._

 **Elyon**

 _Certain as the sun_

 **Kayla**

 _Certain as the sun_

 **Elyon**

 _Rising in the east_

 **Kayla**

 _Tale as old as time_

 **Elyon**

 _Song as old as rhyme_

 **Kayla and Elyon**

 _Beauty and the beast…tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the beast…_

When the song had ended, the crowd gave a roar of applause, with Whis following along. "Well, what did you think, my lord? She did rather well, wouldn't you agree?" He looked over to see Beerus leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Are you asleep?" he said, poking his master.

"No Whis," said Beerus, shrugging away from him. "I'm fine." He sighed shakily.

Whis smiled. "I take it you liked the song."

"Yes, the song…and the singing."

"Yes, Lady Ellie and that little girl did quite an impressive job."

"It was more than that, Whis." He opened his eyes and stared at the woman ahead of him, who was getting handshakes and pats on the back. "I think I'm in love."

"My lord?" said Whis slowly. "Did I hear you correctly? Did you say you're in love?"

"Yes, I did. And don't try to reason me out of this! I'm in love with her and I can't bear to be without her any longer." He began walking forward, but Whis stepped in front of him. "Move, Whis!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this."

"Why?" growled the god angrily.

"Even if you wanted to take her with you, look at all the people around her. They will think that you are kidnapping her if you grab her and take her by force. And think about the children she is with…"

"I don't care, Whis! I'll blast them out of my way if I have to!" He tried to sidestep the angel, but couldn't.

"Wait…just a little bit longer. Now is not the time to get her. Remember what that old man said in the automobile? They will be stopping at a hotel."

"So? What does that mean?" said Beerus, now very annoyed.

"The hotel should be much quieter and we can catch her alone. That will be better than doing it here." Beerus stepped back with his arms crossed.

"Okay, fine…we'll do it your way. But I swear, if she escapes under our eyes, you will be the one to pay for this." His eyes began glowing yellow.

"Don't worry, my lord. You can trust me," he chuckled. "Now, let's make ourselves scarce before she sees us."

After spending about two and a half hours at the museum, the Douglas family and Elyon left, with a little extra spending money in Elyon's pocket, thanks to her singing and some generous donations by some strangers. She did end up slipping a couple dollars to Benjamin and five dollars to Kayla, making them swear not to tell their grandparents, which they happily agreed.

It took about an hour and fifteen minutes when they reached the hotel. It was small and all the rooms were lined up next to each other. Everyone waited in the car while Duane paid for his room. Elyon paid separately for her own. Once everything was taken care of, they got their suitcases out and began taking them to their rooms. Beerus and Whis carefully hid themselves within distance of the rooms.

"Make sure that cooler gets brought in too, Ben," said Duane. "There is a little patio and firepit outside so we can grill out tonight." Benjamin and Elyon brought in the heavy cooler together and they began unpacking everything inside. Within half an hour, Duane was turning some hamburgers on the grill and Mary was laying out condiments and side dishes from the cooler. The kids were inside, getting some of their important stuff unpacked while Elyon helped Mary.

Suddenly, as Mary was bringing some of the drinks to a table on the patio, she tripped and spilled the drinks all over Elyon's outfit. "Are you okay?" said Elyon, catching the woman just in time before she hit the concrete.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright," said Mary, straightening up. "But look at you!" Elyon looked down to see her shirt and shorts covering in pop. It dripped down to her legs and made them sticky. "I'm so sorry, dear!"

"No, no, it's quite okay," said Elyon reassuringly. "I'll just change in the bathroom really quick." She walked away, giving Mary a smile, so she knew she wasn't mad, and walked to her room. With her suitcase on the floor, she unzipped it and picked out a dry outfit. She went into the bathroom with the clothes. Unbeknownst to her, her room had a window in it and she hadn't shut the door to the bathroom yet! Beerus stepped out of his hiding place and walked to the window to watch. He saw her putting water on a washcloth and beginning to scrub her leg clean. Then, as she set the cloth down, she began to unbutton and unzip her shorts. Beerus smashed his face into the window, trying to get a better look with his face blushing furiously. Before he could see her pull her pants down, Whis had grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his hiding place.

"Hey, what was that for, Whis?!" he yelled.

"You are a God of Destruction, not a peeping tom, Lord Beerus. If you truly care about this woman, then you should give her the privacy she deserves and keep sacred what is meant to be sacred." Beerus grumbled, but knew that Whis was right.

After the family ate, they stayed outside and Duane lit a fire in the firepit. Making sure they were safe, Beerus and Whis went into Elyon's room and relaxed, knowing that the minute she would walk in, she would be alone and the others would be going to bed. Whis kept a lookout, just in case. Beerus laid on the bed with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling as they listened to the conversation outside.

"How about we tell ghost stories?" suggested Duane.

"Uh, I don't know about that…" said Benjamin, looking around at the dark surrounding him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" said Kayla, grabbing onto Elyon's arm and hugging it close to her. Elyon smiled.

"Okay, I'll start," said Duane. "How about the story of the "Bloody Cemetery?"

"Ahhhh!" screamed Benjamin suddenly and he covered his mouth. Elyon's laugh rang out as she saw the preteen blush. She knew he hated scary stories. "I…uh…think I'll go to bed instead," he said, quietly. He stood up and practically ran to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, Grandpa, tell us the story now." Kayla and Elyon huddled together as Duane told the made-up story.

Once he was finished, Kayla had goose bumps all over her body, and Elyon was ready for a good night's sleep. "Goodnight everyone," she said, as she headed to her room.

"Goodnight!" they said, as they waved and headed to their own room. Once Elyon was there, she opened the door and walked in. It was pitch black inside. She closed the door and felt for the light switch. Once the light was on, she walked farther into the room and stopped. She sensed a presence.

Suddenly, someone came out and grabbed her around her waist and clapped a hand over her mouth so her scream was muffled. Her eyes went wide as someone else came toward her and then her eyebrows furrowed. "Beerus?" she said through the person's hand.

"Hello, my lady," he said, bowing to her in reverence. Then, the person behind Elyon came forward and stood next to Beerus.

"Whis?" said Elyon in confusion. "What on Earth are you two doing here…in my room?"

"Why, to visit you, of course!" said Whis before Beerus could talk.

"But you have only been gone a day or two…why are you two back so quickly?"

"We seemed to have…forgotten something," said Beerus, stepping forward with a devilish grin on his face. Elyon squinted at him, realizing what he was talking about. She grabbed for the door handle, but Beerus stopped her. His hand rested on top of hers and he blushed looking at both hands on the handle.

"Look," said Elyon, letting go of the handle. "I already told you…my home is here, so I don't plan on going with you." She crossed to the other side of the room, keeping as much distance as she could between them. Whis followed.

"Then, how about coming to our world for dinner? I can make a great meal for you and a wonderful dessert."

"I'm on vacation right now, so maybe another time." She tried to avoid Whis this time, but Beerus ended up in front of her again.

"I'm afraid you don't get a choice," he said, getting dangerously close to her. Elyon tried to step back but Whis was behind her now. She glared at Beerus, not feeling afraid.

"If you think you are going to intimidate me, then you are wrong. Obviously, you must know what I am, so you know there is no reason for me to be afraid."

"Yes, we are quite aware of what you are, which makes you more appealing than any other person on this planet," said Beerus, stroking his finger against her cheek, gently. She swatted his hand away, which made Beerus feel even more excited. Whis put a hand on Elyon's shoulder.

"I'll tell you what…if you come and visit us for dinner now, then we will leave you in peace afterward." Beerus stared at Whis wide eyed, shocked at the offer he was making. Elyon sighed, knowing they wouldn't back down so easily.

"Alright, but just for dinner, that's it!" she said, firmly. "I guess I should just tell the Douglas family that…"

"It's already been taken care of," said Whis happily. "I erased their memories and they don't even remember that you are on the trip with them."

"What?!" shouted Elyon in surprise.

"And we took the liberty of repacking your suitcase," said Whis, revealing the closed suitcase beside him and hovering in the air. "Now, shall we go?" he said, turning around so they could grab his shoulders. Elyon sighed angrily and grabbed on.

It took about thirty minutes for them to arrive on Beerus' world. During that time, no one spoke. Beerus and Whis could sense the tension and anger that Elyon was emitting, and they decided to not engage in conversation, even though Beerus wanted to very much. Once they landed, Whis spoke up. "Here we are…home sweet home." Elyon looked around at her surroundings. She looked at the trees, the sky, and the castle looming ahead of her. She didn't look impressed. Whis hovered in the air above them. "I think I'll get started on dinner…why don't you show our guest around, my lord? I'll call you when I'm finished." Whis didn't wait on an answer from Beerus. He took off, leaving the two alone.

Elyon grabbed her suitcase and began walking toward the castle. "Are you coming?" she asked Beerus, impatiently.

"Now, don't be that way," said Beerus, walking beside her. "You should be honored. You are the first visitor I have had in years. Now, let me show you around." He put his arm around her shoulders, but she shrugged it off when she jerked forward, dragging her suitcase. The first place they went to was the guest bedroom where Elyon could put her suitcase. Everything inside was red and black. It had a romantic feel to it when Elyon stepped inside. She dropped her suitcase on the bed and tried to hurry out of the room, but Beerus stopped her. "Why don't we sit down and talk?" He pushed her gently toward the bed.

"Why?" she said when she sat down on the edge.

"I want to know a little more about you. Is that so wrong?" Elyon noticed a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. Elyon crossed her arms.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Beerus scooted close to her. "I can sense a god energy in you. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm half-god. My mother is a goddess."

Beerus smirked. "I thought so. Now, the question is…what would a half-Fantasian and demigod be on a lowly planet like Earth?" Elyon stared at him, wondering why he was so curious. Did he know her father? Was he going to rat her out and get her sent back to Fantasia? She began feeling nervous. Maybe that's why he and Whis were so anxious to bring her here. Her father might have stopped by and asked them where she was and they told her! Elyon got up quickly, leaving her suitcase behind. Beerus jumped up and blocked her only way out.

"What's wrong? I just asked you a simple question."

"I have to go," she murmured, trying to shove Beerus out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Set back down, my dear and we'll talk," he said, trying to push her back to the bed, but this time, Elyon resisted. She tried pushing back to make Beerus fall back, but both were at a stalemate. Suddenly, Elyon stopped pushing and Beerus shoved her back too hard! She went flying across the room, through the wall, and across the sky.

"Ahhh!" screamed Beerus, as he took off flying after her. "I didn't mean to push her so hard!" He reached her just as she landed in a pond. He ran in and pulled her to her feet. Suddenly, Elyon began flailing.

"No! NO! Let me go!" she shrieked. She pushed away from Beerus and stood away from him, holding her thin form. She was soaked from head to toe. Beerus was surprised by how hysterical she had become and he inched closer to her.

"Come on, Ellie. Let me help you back inside."

"NO, get away from me!" She stepped back again, feeling like she was on the verge of tears.

"Um, excuse me," said a soft voice. It was Whis. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but our dinner is ready. Did you decide to take a swim?" he chuckled as he approached her.

"No, you stay away from me, too!" She was shaking with anger.

"Lady Ellie, what is wrong?" said Whis, now sounding concerned.

"I know what you two are up to. My father is here…you two are going to turn me into him. He must have offered you a pretty nice bargain for you to do something like this. You probably turned my friends in too!" Beerus and Whis looked at each other in confusion.

"My lady," said Whis, gently. "We have no idea what you are talking about. No one is turning you in. We invited you to dinner because we wanted to. Your father is not here."

"Wait," said Beerus, stepping forward. "Your father? Your father is looking for you? Who is your father?" Suddenly, a wave of memories began flooding back to her, everything that had happened to her since her father turned evil and narcissistic. The arranged marriage of her and Haldorin…her mother becoming more isolated…the verbal abuse…the banishment of…All at once, those memories overwhelmed her and she began shaking with sadness. Whis and Beerus stood back, at a loss for words as tears flowed down her cheeks. She cried so hard that she covered her face with her hands and she let out a cry of pain.

Whis walked forward, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the shore. He sat her down and sat next to her. Beerus followed as well. The angel put his arm around her and tried to calm her. "My lady, it will be alright. There, there," he said reassuringly. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"No…I…can't…" she said, between sobs. "It's…too…hard…to…talk about." Then, she began crying all over again. "I just…can't let him find me. I can't go back there." She kept her face buried in her hands. Beerus shuffled closer to her, put his arms around her, and motioned for Whis to give them some time alone. The angel nodded and flew back to the castle. Beerus shushed her, rubbed her back and allowed her to put her head on his shoulder. He never had to do this before, but he took to it easily. Once he heard her calm down, he lifted her head until their eyes met.

"As long as you are with me, I will not let anyone take you away. If he does, I'll kill him on the spot."

"You don't understand…he isn't an ordinary Fantasian. He is a monster now. He's stronger than you realize."

"Don't underestimate the power of a god. You know that…you are one." He smirked at her. She averted her gaze, but he followed it. He put his hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "I'll protect you…no matter what." He stared down at her lips, desperately wanting to kiss her. He looked back into her eyes, but they were closed…she was still trying to mentally calm herself down. He leaned forward and his lips touched hers. Her lips were soft and delicious.

Suddenly, Elyon opened her eyes, but instead of seeing Beerus in front of her, she saw Piccolo! "Piccolo, what are you doing here?" she said in surprise. Then, everything around her began to grow dark and fuzzy. The image of Piccolo began fading away and Elyon tried to reach out and bring him back. "Piccolo, Piccolo, come back!" she yelled. She tried to stand up, but her body felt too heavy. Then, she began falling…falling into blackness, into nothingness.

Elyon sat up in bed, her heart pounding in her chest. She was at home…in her own bed. Everything…from the trip with the Douglas family…seeing Beerus and Whis and going to their planet…it was all a dream? She put her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her heartbeat. _What was this dream I just had? Does Beerus really have a crush on me? Is it telling me I need to tell Piccolo about who I am?_ All she could do was groan and lay back on the bed, spending the rest of her night, contemplating the dream.

 _ **There you have it! I hope you enjoyed reading this! I know there are a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter and more of this information will be given in later chapters. For those of you that are Piccolo fans, don't worry…it is still going to be a Piccolo x Elyon romance. However, there might be some Elyon and Beerus moments later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	7. Babysitting Pan

_**Hi! I just want to say thank you to everyone that has read this story so far, and I also want to send a special thank you to those that are following the story and have favorited it. I appreciate it! Now, here's a fun, new chapter for you to enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 7: Babysitting Pan**

A year had passed since Beerus and Whis left Earth and Elyon didn't seem to have any unexpected events happen to her. She only saw her friends a couple times since then…one time for Videl's baby shower and the other time was visiting Videl and Gohan at the hospital when their baby girl was born. She had been busy with school, and now a new school year was about to begin.

It was a warm Friday morning and Elyon was in her classroom, getting everything ready for the first day of school, which was going to begin in the next couple of weeks. She was pushing some furniture around because they had waxed her floors and everything was in the middle of the room. She had just moved the last toy shelf into place when she heard her cell phone ring. She walked over to her desk and picked it up. The name popped up "Videl."

"Hello?" Elyon answered.

"Hi, Ellie. It's Videl. I didn't catch you at a bad time, did I?"

"Oh, no, you're okay, Videl. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know it's a little late notice, but would you be able to watch Pan for us tomorrow while Gohan and I do some shopping?"

"Sure! I'd be glad to watch Pan. What time do I need to be there?"

"Um…would 10:00 am be okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine! I guess I'll see you then?"

"Okay, we will see you tomorrow. Thanks a lot, Ellie! We really appreciate it!"

"Sure, no problem. See ya…bye," Elyon smiled as she hung up the phone. She was really excited now! She had never babysat Pan yet, and she was really eager to take care of her and play with her. After putting her phone away, Elyon continued organizing her classroom. She began cleaning toys and putting them on the shelves. She also spent some time on the computer, getting her first lesson plan done. By the time she was done, she was ready to go home and relax. _I better get plenty of rest for tomorrow…I have a little one to watch._

Gohan picked up his cellphone and pressed one of the contact numbers. He leaned against the dining room table as he listened to the phone ring. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone. "Hello?" came a gruff voice from the other end.

"Hey, Piccolo. It's Gohan. I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Could you do a big favor for me?"

"I suppose. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you could watch Pan tomorrow while Videl and I do some shopping."

"Watch your daughter? I don't know…"

"Oh, she won't be too much trouble. We'll leave you with very detailed instructions on how to do everything and what her schedule looks like. Besides, everyone else we asked were busy tomorrow, so you could say you're our last hope."

"Well, as long as you leave instructions, I guess I can help."

"Oh, thanks so much, Piccolo. We really appreciate it! Would you be able to come at 10:00 am?

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Gohan put the phone down, breathing a sigh of relief. Videl came into the dining room, holding the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Well?" she asked.

"Piccolo will be here tomorrow. I hope our plan works out."

"I hope so too. I know how concerned you have been with Piccolo and Elyon's relationship lately."

"And I think it might do them some good, actually letting them do something together. I just hope they are both willing to talk to each other and work things out."

The next morning, Elyon got up and had a small breakfast. When she was finished, she went to her room to get dressed. She put on a pink blouse and a long teal skirt. She also tied her hair into a ponytail using a long pink ribbon. She put on black flats and sprayed a little perfume on her. She grabbed her purse and stood in the middle of the living room. She sensed out Gohan and Videl's energy and apparated out of her house.

She reappeared underneath a tree by their house. She walked to the front door and knocked. Videl came to answer it. "Hi, Ellie!" she said happily, greeting her friend with a hug.

"Hi Videl. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"I'm doing okay. So, where's Pan?"

"She's in the living room. Follow me." Elyon closed the door behind her and followed Videl to the living room. She smiled when she saw Gohan sitting on the couch with Pan, but she also noticed someone else sitting beside him. It was Piccolo!

"Oh, uh…hi, Piccolo. I didn't know you were going to be here."

Piccolo looked up in surprise as well. "I didn't know you were going to be here, either." He looked at Gohan, while Elyon looked at Videl. "What's going on?" he asked his friend.

"Okay, look…we thought it would be good for you two to talk about your relationship and see if you guys could fix it, so you can be a couple again." Piccolo and Elyon looked at each other, and then looked back at Gohan.

"Gohan, Piccolo and I both agreed to just be friends right now. We still care about each other and we might start your relationship again, but I don't think we can right now."

"Well, Videl and I thought having both of you watching Pan will help you realize how much you love and care for each other and maybe, it will start you back on your relationship again."

Elyon sighed. She didn't understand why Gohan wanted them to be together again. It was _their_ relationship, after all. Piccolo shook his head in defeat as Gohan stood up. "Just think about it," he said, as he handed Pan to Piccolo, who took her gingerly in his arms. "We will back soon. Bye, Pan," he said, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Bye, sweetie," said Videl, also approaching her and giving her a kiss. "Thanks again," she said as she passed by Elyon. Neither of the babysitters said anything as Gohan and Videl walked out the front door. Piccolo was staring down at the little baby in his arms, afraid to move. Elyon noticed and smiled. She set her purse on a chair and walked over to him.

"Do you want me to take her?" she said, reaching out. Piccolo nodded and handed Pan over. Elyon smiled as she held the little girl, who in turn, looked up and gurgled happily. "Now, let's see what your schedule looks like." She walked into the kitchen to see a list on the table. "Okay, it looks like you just ate, and it's too early for your nap, so I guess we can play." She walked back into the living room and laid Pan on top of a blanket that was on the floor. Piccolo got up and walked over to the two. He kneeled down next to Elyon, who was holding a toy above Pan's head. The little baby was reaching up for it.

Then, Elyon moved it to Pan's left and then her right. She smiled as Pan followed the toy curiously. "Your tracking looks good…" said Elyon, softly, as she moved the toy up and down now. "So is your hand eye coordination…" she smiled. Piccolo looked over at Elyon curiously.

"How do you know all this?"

Elyon looked over at Piccolo, allowing Pan to reach up and grab the toy out of her hand. "I read a lot of stuff before volunteering at the hospital and I know a little bit about child development from training at school. I had to do that before becoming a teacher." They both looked down at the little girl, who was holding her toy and mouthing it. Elyon looked back at Piccolo.

"Do you know why babies mouth their toys, their hands, and their feet?" Piccolo scratched his head, a confused look on his face.

"Does that mean she's hungry?" he answered. Elyon giggled.

"Well, most of the time, they mouth objects because they are exploring their environment. However, there are other times when babies mouth items and drool because they are getting teeth. It helps relieves the pain."

"Hmmm," pondered Piccolo, looking down at the baby on the blanket. Then, he blushed and said quietly. "I still think you would make a good mom."

Elyon smiled a little. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready for any children, yet. Maybe someday." She seemed to feel awkward after that comment. "I think I'll go measure out some water for her bottle later. Could you watch her for a second?"

"Uh…" Piccolo looked down nervously.

Elyon laughed. "Don't worry, she won't escape from you. I don't think she can roll over yet." Piccolo watched Pan closely as Elyon left the room. He sighed as he looked at the baby. Then, he began thinking. _Was it wrong for us to take a break from our relationship? This being 'just friends' thing isn't working out…at least not for me. Not after making that comment. No, no…this is the right thing. We need to spend time together, just as friends. Nothing romantic._

Piccolo was interrupted from his thoughts by Elyon's voice. "Tummy time, Pan," she said as she kneeled next to Piccolo. She turned Pan onto her side and then slowly turned her onto her belly. Pan looked over to one side and began whimpering.

"Is she okay?" said Piccolo.

"Yes, she's fine…watch this." Elyon scooted over by Pan and laid down next to her. She rested her arms under her head and said "Hello, Pan." Pan stopped whimpering and began laughing at her. Elyon moved her legs up and down as she made funny voices at Pan, who exploded with giggles. Piccolo's body was shaking slightly, trying not to laugh. This was a funny side of Elyon that he didn't know about and it made him happy.

Pan continued giggling as Elyon crawled around to her other side and the baby turned her head around to look at the silly woman. Elyon laid down again and began making funny noises. Piccolo couldn't hold back and began chuckling too.

After a few more minutes of tummy time, Elyon picked up Pan and handed her over to Piccolo. "Your turn."

Piccolo took a step back, nervously. "Uh, no thanks." Elyon frowned.

"Are you afraid you're going to hurt her?" He didn't answer. Elyon led him over to the couch. "Here, sit down and I'll give her to you." He sat down and she laid her in his arms. "Make sure you use your arm to keep her head up. Her neck is still weak." He adjusted his arm and the little girl smiled up at the Namek. "See, she likes you." Piccolo looked down at her, still nervous about dropping her or hurting her. Elyon looked at the image in front of her and her heart began fluttering. _He looks so…handsome holding a baby._ She made sure to block that thought…she didn't want Piccolo to hear it. Piccolo looked over at her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" he asked anxiously. Elyon just shook her head and smiled.

They sat there together, watching the little baby wiggle happily in Piccolo's arms. Just when he was beginning to get comfortable, they both heard a sound coming from Pan. It was a bubbly sound and then Pan grunted. Piccolo looked at her wide eyed as Elyon hid a laugh. Then, Piccolo sniffed the air and he almost let go of Pan! Elyon reached out and grabbed her just in time for Piccolo to put his hand over his nose and mouth.

"Ah! What is that stench?!" he yelled. Elyon was laughing.

"She just pooped, that's all."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to puke! It smells so bad!" Elyon laughed as she got up and took Pan into her room to change her. She set the baby on her changing table and began unbuttoning her clothes.

"What are we going to do with your Uncle Piccolo?" she asked her quietly, to which Pan started giggling. She got a new diaper and wipes and laid them out on the table and began changing her diaper. Once her bottom was all clean, Elyon slipped the new diaper on and rebuttoned her clothes.

"Is it over?" said Piccolo from the hallway. Elyon giggled.

"Yes, do you want to take the diaper?" She held it out jokingly, to which Piccolo turned and walked away from the room. Pan and Elyon both began laughing again.

After a while, Pan began getting hungry, so Elyon fixed her a bottle. Piccolo sat on the couch with her as he waited for Elyon to finish. When she walked into the room, she held out the bottle. "Do you want to feed her? It's really simple."

"Uh…sure. What do I have to do?"

"Here, take the bottle and hold it like this." She adjusted Piccolo's hand to make sure he was holding the bottle right and he began feeding her. He smiled as she gulped down the milk. Elyon also laid out a burp cloth. "Just in case the milk begins running out of her mouth. When she gets halfway done, hand her to me and I'll burp her."

The feeding went very well, with one little spit up accident on Elyon's shoulder. When Pan was nice and full, Elyon wrapped her in her blanket and she fell asleep. She laid Pan into her basinet and walked out of the bedroom. Piccolo was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Well, I have to say…we make a pretty good babysitting team." She sat down next to him.

"Yes, I agree. We do make a good team." They sat there in silence for a while until Piccolo spoke up again. "I have a question to ask."

"Sure, go ahead."

"I know you wanted to take a break and have us spend time together just as friends, but I feel like there is something more than that. Are you hiding something?"

Elyon sighed…she knew this time would eventually come. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to tell him. "Honestly, Piccolo, I feel like we were at the point in our relationship to take the next step, but if we were not completely invested in the relationship and willing to be honest and tell each other everything, then we were not being true to one another."

"So…you are hiding something?"

"Well…there are some things about my past that I can't tell you. It's…complicated right now." Piccolo scooted next to her and put his arm around her.

"It can't be that bad that you can't tell me?"

"Trust me…it's bad." Piccolo nodded. What she was saying was true…if she couldn't tell him everything about herself, then there was no point in moving forward. "But, when the time is right, I _will_ tell you everything. It's just…not that time yet."

Piccolo let go of her and stared straight ahead. "Just tell me…you aren't in another relationship, are you?" Elyon felt a little guilty at that moment, thinking about her betrothal to Haldorin, but that was not of her doing…it wasn't real to her. "No, I'm not. You are the only one I want to be with."

He smiled at her, glad to hear that. She sighed again and laid against his side as he wrapped his arm back around her shoulders. They sat there until Pan woke up from her nap.

Elyon went back into Pan's room to get the little girl. She came back out holding the baby in her arms, her blanket still wrapped around her. "I'm sure Pan will enjoy getting some fresh air. Why don't we take her outside?" Piccolo smiled and nodded in agreement. "Can you get her cradle from her room and we'll meet you outside?"

In no time, Piccolo and Elyon were outside and Pan was in her cradle. She laid there looking at the tree branches and leaves above her. Piccolo and Elyon were sitting in front of her, watching her look at the leaves.

"So, how do you think your first experience in babysitting Pan went?"

"I think it went well, especially since you were here to help me out." Elyon smiled and looked down at the ground. Then, she stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Piccolo.

"I'm going to clean up Pan's bottle and put some other things away in the kitchen before Gohan and Videl get home. Will you be alright with her for a little bit?"

Piccolo looked at the baby and then smiled up at Elyon. "I think I can handle it." Elyon grinned brightly as she walked away. Then, she turned back around.

"If you need my help, just holler." Piccolo nodded as he began rocking Pan's cradle with his foot. She walked into the kitchen and began putting the baby formula back into the cabinet and then, she began washing out Pan's dirty baby bottle. She rinsed it out and began drying it with a towel. As she dried the bottle, the cap, and the nipple, she looked out the window at Pan and Piccolo.

He was standing over her and putting his hands over his face. She could hear him saying "Peek a boo" faintly and then he started making funny faces at her! She heard Pan laugh heartily and Elyon giggled too. She held the bottle and towel against her chest as she watched Piccolo play with Pan. Her heart was doing flip flops. Watching Piccolo be so loving, funny, and sweet made him more attractive to Elyon. She could feel her cheeks go warm from watching him, but she was interrupted by Gohan and Videl approaching him with their arms full of boxes and bags. Elyon went back into the kitchen to put the bottle away and went back out to help Gohan bring the boxes inside.

"Thanks, Ellie," said Gohan, as he handed some boxes to her. "So, was Pan any trouble?"

"Of course not! She was wonderful, wasn't she, Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked up and blushed. "Uh, yeah, she was fine." Suddenly, his face became very serious. Then, Elyon could feel it too. There was a horrible presence not too far away. Piccolo became rigid as he sensed the energy, too. Elyon turned around and walked into the house. She set the boxes in the living room as Videl came walking in with Pan.

"Thank you so much for watching her," said Videl.

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed doing it and I think Piccolo did, too."

"That's so good to hear! Now, let me pay you." She got ready to lay Pan down and go to her purse, but Elyon stopped her.

"There is absolutely no need to do that. I don't need to be paid…it was my pleasure to help you out. And I'm sure you don't intend to pay Piccolo either, because he won't take it." Videl nodded and gave Elyon a hug of appreciation. After saying goodbye to Pan and Videl, Elyon walked back outside and met Piccolo and Gohan in the front yard.

"I think I'm going to head out." Gohan reached over and gave her a hug as well.

"Thanks again," said Gohan. "Hopefully, we will see you really soon."

"I hope so, too." Gohan waved goodbye to Piccolo and walked back into his house. Elyon looked up at Piccolo and smiled. "I had a fun time. I hope you did, too."

Piccolo looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, I did. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime…when you're not working, that is."

"Yeah, us babysitters need to stick together." She reached out to shake Piccolo's hand. He grabbed it and shook it briefly. He didn't let go, but rather, pulled her forward gently, bent down and kissed her on the lips. Elyon put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other. They were both blushing. "Uh, what just happened?"

"I…I…I didn't mean for that to happen," said Piccolo, looking quite embarrassed. "I guess I got a little carried away." Elyon giggled and smiled up at Piccolo.

"I guess that happens sometimes…especially between really close friends." They looked at each other and they felt the need to kiss again, to which they did, but with a bit more passion. Elyon laid in Piccolo's arms as he kissed her and she held Piccolo close. It felt right…it felt wonderful. Unbeknownst to them, Gohan and Videl were watching from the window, and Gohan was pumping the air with his fists and smiling brightly.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this fun episode between Elyon and Piccolo. Thanks for reading and have a great day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	8. The Arrival of Lord Frieza

_**Hi! Well, unfortunately, I will be starting school again next week, so my writing will be dwindling a little bit, so it may take longer to update this story, but I really want to keep it going! I really appreciate all of the follows/favorites on this story, and you guys that have done that are amazing. It really encourages me to continue writing this story for you guys and everyone that has stuck to it so far. So, keep a lookout for the updates because they will be coming sparingly. This is the last chapter that I have ready, so enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 8: The Arrival of Lord Frieza**

Elyon smiled happily as she finished putting up the Christmas tree in her classroom. As she put the last ornament on it, she couldn't help but gaze at it wondrously. The Christmas season was one thing on Earth that she absolutely loved. She loved seeing all the beautiful lights on other people's houses and she also enjoyed watching the snow fall. The Christmas music was a delight as well. She played it a lot during that time of year, especially when her children were playing in their centers at school.

She went back to her desk to get her stuff before leaving work for the weekend. She had something else to smile about too. Bulma had called at the beginning of the week and invited her for dinner tonight. It had been a while since the two ladies hung out together and Elyon was excited! She pulled her IPod out of her purse, slung the purse over her shoulder and put the earbuds in. When she walked out the front door of the school, she saw little droplets of snow falling from the sky. _Yes, the first snowflakes of the season!_ She breathed in the chilly air as she pulled the brown leather coat around her. She didn't need it because she couldn't feel the cold, but she wore it anyway, so she wouldn't stand out, or be looked at oddly.

She had a skip in her step as she walked down the sidewalk to her house. The Christmas music coming from her IPod put her in such a happy mood. It didn't take long for her to reach her house, and when she arrived, she pulled out her house keys and unlocked the door. She put her coat on the hook by the front door and set down her purse so she could use the bathroom. When she finished, she put on a little bit of makeup, which she rarely did. She never needed it, but her features seemed to be accentuated with it on. She put on a little bit of mascara and lip gloss and eyed herself in the mirror. She nodded, pleased with what she saw. She looked down at the sink and saw a black scrunchie laying there. She picked it up and put it on her wrist, just in case she needed to put up her hair for any reason.

She went back to the living room, picked up her IPod and purse, and began to apparate. She reappeared in an alley way just across the street from Bulma's house. She stepped out of the alley way and looked around. There were barely any Christmas lights or decorations up… _I guess they don't go all out at Christmas time than they do at my house._ She shrugged her shoulders and crossed the street.

She walked up to the door to the Brief's house and knocked loudly. Bulma's mother came to the door and welcomed her in. She led Elyon to the backyard where Bulma was running around franticly. There was a spaceship outside too, and little man with purple skin and yellow eyes was watching Bulma run back and forth. Elyon coughed slightly to let her friend know she was there. Bulma stopped and ran up to Elyon.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our dinner plans." She seemed to be in a hurry.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Jaco here just gave me some crazy news." She gestured toward the alien looking person. He waved slightly.

"What news?"

"I don't have time to tell you now. Come with us…we'll tell you on the way." Elyon followed Bulma and her friend Jaco to his spaceship. The three of them crowded in his tiny ship and it took off into the sky.

"So, what's the big news?" asked Elyon.

"Well, a long time ago, Goku and the others fought against this powerful enemy named Frieza on the planet Namek. Goku was able to defeat him during that time, but I guess he got wished back to life using the Earth's Dragon Balls. Now, he is coming to Earth with a thousand of his soldiers and Goku and Vegeta are still training with Whis."

Elyon stared at the back of Bulma's head. Training with Whis? When did all that happen?

"You know, it isn't a good idea for either of you ladies to get involved in this situation," said Jaco. "You'll only get yourselves hurt."

"But I can't get ahold of Whis to tell Goku and Vegeta what's going on, so I have to tell the others!"

Jaco sighed. There was just no reasoning with her. Elyon shook her head and put her earbuds in and turned her IPod back on. She laid her head back and let the Christmas music consume her. She wasn't worried about the situation because if she wanted to, she could wipe out any mortal force with one fell swoop of her hand. She couldn't do that though…exerting too much power could signal her father and his men towards her... IF he was looking for her.

Bulma looked back at her friend and said, "You look awfully comfortable and happy after hearing that news. You aren't bothered by it at all?" Elyon sat up quickly.

"No, no…I just…don't want to stress about it…after all, I'm sure Piccolo and the others will be able to take care of it until Goku and Vegeta get here. So, why worry!" She giggled nervously. Bulma grinned awkwardly at her friend.

"Well, I guess if we need a positive member of the team to root for everyone, I guess we can give you the title." It was Elyon's turn to give her an awkward grin.

They flew out of the city and into the middle of nowhere. They finally arrived in a mountainous area. When they landed, Elyon saw a gigantic spaceship a few cliffs away from them, and what looked like a million little insects around it. Upon closer inspection, Elyon noticed they were all alien looking soldiers. Just below Jaco's spaceship stood Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien, Krillin, and Gohan. Jaco opened the glass roof above the ship so they could exit.

"Come on Jaco, you're going to help too," said Bulma, sliding off the side of the ship.

"I only came to drop you and your friend off." Elyon jumped down from the ship, landing gracefully on her feet and beginning to tie her hair up with her black scrunchie.

"You are a part of the super elite of the Galactic Patrol…you have to help!" yelled Bulma.

"Oh, alright," he said, jumping down. "But I'll only take on the weaker ones." They walked over to the others. Elyon kept her eyes on the soldiers surrounding the ship. Through the headphones, the song "Do They Know it's Christmas" by Band Aid 1984 was blaring into her ears. From the crowd, she could sense out their leader Frieza. She could feel the evil aura coming from him. Her heart became heavy. _I'll never understand the evilness of others._ She glared in their direction.

Suddenly, one of her earbuds popped out and she looked down to see Krillin looking at her. "Nice of you to join us," he smiled grimly. Elyon smiled back and put the IPod in her pocket. Frieza's hovercraft he was riding in stopped in the middle of his motley crew, and he stared down at the group with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Well, it looks like Goku isn't here yet…" he said looking at each person. His eyes stopped on Krillin. "Oh, I remember you…I killed you on Namek!" Then, he laughed. "So, I guess the Dragon Balls revive the powerful and the pathetic! I guess I'll have to kill you again in my own sweet time. Just imagine that Saiyan monkey's face when he comes back to see all of you lying lifeless on the ground!" He smiled evilly at them.

"Come on Gohan, you can take on this guy, right?!" said Bulma, desperately.

"I could take on most of his soldiers, but you don't realize how dangerous Frieza really is. I don't think I'd be a match for him," said Gohan, sadly.

"Seriously?" sighed Bulma, wondering if the situation was going to get any worse.

"I'll tell you what…" said Frieza loudly. "I'll give you all a little more time to wait for your friend…about 10 seconds worth! One…two…" he counted, putting one finger up at a time. Piccolo cracked his neck, preparing for a fight. Tien and Master Roshi began taking fighting stances and Krillin cracked his knuckles. Bulma and Jaco ran for cover behind a large boulder, but Elyon remained behind.

"Come on, Ellie. Let the boys handle it," Bulma hissed at her from behind the rock. "You can't take them on by yourself."

Elyon smiled confidently. "You do forget that Piccolo trained me during the time we were dating. Why not put some of that training into practice?"

"Now?" said Gohan. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I guess we will have to wait and find out," she winked. Gohan looked back at Frieza and his men, not feeling very confident.

"And…ten!" said Frieza, holding up all ten fingers.

"Okay, men!" yelled one of his officers, a short blue guy. "Go take care of this lot!" Then, a quarter of the force flew forward toward the group. Piccolo, Gohan, and Tien rose into the air to meet them and they began battling. Elyon and Master Roshi waited on the ground until a few soldiers descended on them. The Turtle Hermit began punching and kicking at them, his muscles bulging with each hit. Elyon crossed her arms and zipped in between them, hitting them in the neck with her arms, punching them in their faces and kicking them in the side. As each one came in contact with her, she knocked them out in an instant. She had already defeated ten of them in a matter of seconds. She looked up to see Piccolo, Tien, and Gohan fight the soldiers. Suddenly, she heard Frieza's cold voice.

"I'll give a planet or two to the first one that defeats the cueball up there!" She turned to see Krillin floating in the air, not fighting at all. He almost looked paralyzed. Then, out of nowhere, seven soldiers were hovering around him in a circle, laughing at him mockingly.

She heard Gohan yelling, "Krillin, run! Get out of there!"

Elyon furrowed her brow as she whacked away another soldier with her arm. She yelled up at Krillin, "No, Krillin, you can do this! Think about it, you have seen so many fights with some of the greatest warriors and you have seen their fighting techniques." She kicked away another soldier. "These third-rate fighters will be a piece of cake for you."

Krillin had just finished looking at her when one of the men jumped forward and tried to punch him. He dodged it easily. "There you go, boy!" yelled Master Roshi. "Show them how a student of the Turtle School fights!" Within a minute, Krillin had knocked down the fighter and blasted the rest away by a ki blast. Soon, the force that had attacked them was lying on the ground, knocked out cold.

"Nice going, Krillin!" said Elyon, giving him a thumb up when he and the others landed.

"Hey, thanks, but your hits are no joke either! You were flawless down here!" Elyon smiled.

"That's because she has a great teacher," said Piccolo, standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

The short blue guy looked at the group, stunned. Frieza looked over and saw his reaction. "I can see that since my absence, the Frieza Force has really gone downhill. Now, if you want to keep your position as an officer of mine, then I suggest you do something really quick to take these idiots down!"

"Yes, sir, Lord Frieza! Shisami! It's your turn!"

"Yes, Commander Sorbet!" A large, red creature with long horns on his head hovered forward.

"I got this, you guys," said Gohan, stepping forward.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" asked Piccolo.

"No, I'll take care of this guy." Gohan shot up into the air and faced the large creature with a glare in his eyes. Shisami lurched forward and grabbed onto Gohan, squeezing him with all his might.

"So, you think you are tough enough to face me? Well, you won't be after I break you in half!" he laughed. Gohan began gathering all his energy and bringing it forward to break away from the soldier, but he stopped when he felt something shoot through him. Instantly, the large red guy fell to the ground, muttering "Tagoma, you traitor…" Gohan looked down at his chest and saw a large hole coming from it. He passed out and fell towards the ground.

"Gohan!" yelled Piccolo as he jumped forward and caught the young Saiyan. He landed and set him on the ground. Krillin came running to Gohan's side. He was searching for a pulse, but couldn't find one.

"I think his heart stopped!" cried Krillin. Piccolo came to Gohan's other side and shot some energy into his chest. Gohan gasped for breath as Krillin put a senzu bean into his mouth. Gohan chewed slowly and once he swallowed it, he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Phew, we thought you were a goner, for sure," said Krillin, relieved.

"Yeah, but I wonder why he blasted away one of his own, too." Gohan looked up and saw a tall, lavender skinned soldier talking to Sorbet…he was the one who almost killed him. Then, the soldier named Tagoma looked down at the group with a gleam in his eye.

"Lord Frieza!" he said. "If I get rid of all of them right now, will you make me your commander?"

"If you manage to defeat all of them, I'll give you as many planets as you want," said Frieza.

"Thank you, sir!" And with that, he hovered forward. "Well, this shouldn't take long." He landed a few yards away from them. "I'm your opponent now. Who shall I finish off first?"

Piccolo stepped forward. "I'll take care of him." Before anyone in the group could stop him, he lurched forward and punched Tagoma right in the face. The soldier didn't move…he didn't even have a scratch on him!

"Hah! I couldn't even feel that!" he said as he grabbed Piccolo's arm. His grasp was quite strong, so strong that they could hear Piccolo's arm straining under the pressure. Suddenly, Tagoma ripped Piccolo's arm in half, punched and kicked him to the ground. Elyon shrieked in shock and covered her mouth. Then, her body overpowered her mind and she flew forward and released a ball of energy into Tagoma's chest that sent him flying. She landed beside Piccolo, just as he regrew his arm. He was panting heavily and sweating.

"Throw me a sensu bean, quick!" she yelled to Krillin. He grabbed one from Master Roshi and threw it to her. "Here," she said to Piccolo, as she pushed the bean into his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed. He straightened up, fully recovered. Elyon jumped forward and hugged Piccolo's torso. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Her voice was shaking slightly…she was still in shock at Piccolo losing his arm. Piccolo put an arm around her and pushed her closer to his body. In the distance, Elyon could hear Tagoma and the Frieza Force laughing at her.

"Oh, how sweet! It looks like the Namek actually found a little friend for himself," shouted Frieza from above. Elyon didn't listen…she kept a tight grip around Piccolo. She did turn around when she heard someone fall to the ground in pain. She saw Tagoma on the ground, holding himself, and Gotenks was standing nearby, giving his friends the peace sign. _Oh, no…not them!_

It didn't take long for the boys' fusion to wear off and they ran to a hiding place where Bulma and Jaco were watching. However, when the boys left, their spot was taken over by a frog. He seemed to be writing something in the dirt and then a beam of light passed between him and Tagoma. Suddenly, Tagoma jumped up, completely fine. He flew back up to Frieza and spoke to him, but his voice sounded different. It turned out that the frog was an elite fighter from back in the day…Captain Ginyu, the leader of the Ginyu Force. He and his men used to work for Frieza and now it seemed like he had switched bodies with Tagoma.

"Well, now that you're back, Captain, why don't you take care of these idiots for me?" said Frieza.

"With pleasure, Lord Frieza!" With that, Ginyu flew down to the group and powered up. "Now, you all don't stand a chance!" he smirked. He shot forward and punched Tien in the gut. Then, he hit Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi with his hands and feet, knocking all of them away. Elyon narrowly avoided getting hit, so she stood back from the group. She ran back over to Piccolo.

"Are you okay, Piccolo?" she asked, trying to help him up.

Piccolo looked up, surprised to see that she wasn't hurt. "Did you avoid that attack?" Elyon blushed and nodded. Piccolo gave her a weak smile. "Your speed is amazing," he said quietly.

Elyon knelt down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let me take care of them." Piccolo looked at her, fear in his face. She stood back up and walked toward Ginyu. "Your fight is with me now, understand?" she said to him, crossing her arms.

Ginyu put his hands on his hips and began laughing. "Ha! You aren't even worth my time. Why don't you go somewhere else, little girl!" Elyon rolled her eyes and gestured toward her fallen friends.

"I didn't end up on the ground after your attack. I jumped out of the way in time to avoid getting hit, so I should be given some credit for my skill."

"You mean luck!" Ginyu chuckled. "Fine…if you want to sign your own death sentence, then I will be more than happy to help you." He leapt forward and began punching and kicking her. She blocked every hit with ease, until he grabbed her arm. He began turning around and around, letting her flail helplessly in the air. He threw her toward a rock formation, but she stopped herself before hitting it. Instantly, Ginyu began firing energy blasts in her direction.

Piccolo watched in shock and fear. "Ellie!" he yelled. He knew he couldn't do anything, which made him scared inside. When the blasts disappeared, the smoke slowly revealed the formation. Elyon wasn't there! Confused, Ginyu stared at it, but a sudden hit to his back made him stumble forward.

"Looking for me?" said Elyon as she kicked him in the gut, sending him flying across the ground. She looked down at him as he shook in pain. "This fight is over...you never stood a chance against me." She looked over at Piccolo, who was finally on his feet. He smirked at her, feeling very proud of her and the skills she acquired. Elyon turned back around, just in time to see a thin red beam shoot towards her and into her right shoulder. She held her shoulder gingerly as Frieza floated forward in his hovercraft.

He clapped his hands and said, "What beautiful talent! It is such a shame that it will be going to waste. However, you do have a chance to save yourself." He gave her an evil look. "If you decide to join my side, then I will spare your life. I will make you my right hand and we can conquer any galaxy we want with our combined power. I can also give you anything that your heart desires, more than what that pathetic Namek can offer you." Elyon grimaced as Frieza continued. "Your power is quite impressive, and I wouldn't want to kill off extraordinary talent if I can help it. So, what is more important to you…those weaklings you call 'friends' or your life." Elyon sighed deeply, but she knew her answer. She walked forward and stood in front of the emperor.

She smirked at him and said, "No one hurts my Namek," and she gave his hovercraft a swift shove with her foot, sending it scooting backwards a bit. The group gave a combined gasp as they tried to comprehend what just happened. Now Frieza was enraged! His hovercraft burst forward and he fired another blast into her left knee. She rubbed it gingerly as he fired another one into her stomach. She covered her stomach as he slowly floated forward.

"So, you won't take my offer? Fine! I suppose I can get plenty of pleasure just watching that body writhe in pain!" He fired another blast into her left shoulder. Elyon was beginning to get annoyed. The shots were like very tiny bites to her so she wasn't fazed, even though she showed her annoyance on her face.

"If you think you're going to win, you're completely mistaken." Another blast…this time, in her other knee.

"Why won't you go down?!" shrieked Frieza. "Run! Beg for your life! Writhe in pain!" He fired another blast into her arm. She grabbed her arm and glared at him. "Cry! Scream! I want to see you beg for mercy!" Elyon smirked up at him.

"It's not going to work, Frieza. I'm made of tougher stuff than you think. Come on, try a bigger attack…I dare you." Frieza's face went red with anger. Not only was this woman not suffering, but she was mocking him. How dare she!

"Fine, if that's what you want..." He charged a more powerful beam into his finger and shouted, "Die!" Elyon just smirked, waiting for the perfect chance to dodge it, but someone appeared in front of her, blocking the beam. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. She reached out to the cape in front of her and the name barely came out of her mouth when the person fell to the ground, dead. She dropped to her knees beside Piccolo. She put her hand on his chest, not feeling a heartbeat. "Why?" she whispered sadly. "Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice yourself like that?" The others in the group came to her side, looking down at her and Piccolo.

"Why indeed?" came a voice from above her. She looked up to see Gohan. His arms were crossed and it looked like he was about to cry. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I don't know what to…" He shrugged her hand off, and backed away from her. "What? What's wrong?"

"Why did you do that?! Why did you get cocky like that?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a second ago…telling Frieza to fire a more powerful beam at you. This isn't a game, Ellie!"

"I never said it was a game, Gohan."

"If that beam did hit you, it would have killed you…you know that, right?!" Gohan seemed to get angrier the longer he spoke to Elyon.

"You don't know that…" protested Elyon.

"Yes, I do! You were just lucky back there when Ginyu attacked. You aren't that strong, and you know it!"

"Oh, and I suppose you could have done better against Frieza?!" Now Elyon was getting upset.

"Look, I have a family to protect now, Ellie, and I know since you don't have one, this sort of fight might not mean anything to you."

"Gohan!" said Krillin from behind. "You gotta calm down."

Elyon stepped forward, almost chuckling. "You don't have a clue! You don't have any idea what I can and cannot do!" Then, she shoved her index finger into his chest. "YOU should feel ashamed! You're yelling at me when your mentor and best friend just sacrificed himself honorably!"

"It's because this is all your fault!" he said stepping forward. Frieza had already gone back to the rest of his army, and he was watching with amusement at these two allies tear each other down.

"No, this isn't my fault!" Elyon shouted.

Gohan held up his hands in defeat. "You know what…I think it would be better if you just left. Go home and let the rest of us take care of this. We don't need you." Then, he went to Piccolo's side and began crying into his chest. Elyon was angry and hurt. She had been insulted and yelled at by someone she had a lot of respect for. Now, he was treating her as if she was a little kid that didn't know what she was doing. She put her head down and flew off, not speaking to anyone else. Once she got as far away as she could, she apparated. She needed to go somewhere else…she had to talk to someone who could understand her and help her.

 _ **Now we finally got some action from Elyon! But now, Piccolo's dead and Gohan is pretty ticked off! Who will Elyon go to see? Here's a hint…a certain God of Destruction**_ __ _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be trying really hard to get another chapter out. If everything goes as planned, I should get Chapter 9 out before I go back to school. Have a great evening and keep reading! ~goldenbelle75**_


	9. A Conversation Between Gods

_**Hello everyone! I wasn't expecting to get another chapter done before I started school, but I was lucky enough to do it! This chapter was going to reveal A LOT about Elyon and her background, and all of the names I am writing about are the names of gods created by J.R.R. Tolkien in his story "The Silmarillion." If you are not familiar with his names and titles of these gods and goddesses, I will reference them at the end of the chapter. (I chose to use gods and goddesses from Tolkien's world because they have a rich heritage, I find them interesting, and I thought they would fit in this storyline where there are already so many Gods of Destruction, angels, and Kais). So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and also, thank you for everyone that has reviewed and favorited/followed this story!**_

 **Chapter 9: A Conversation Between Gods**

Far away on Beerus' planet, Lord Beerus was licking his fingers clean from the grease of the pizza he had eaten. "Mmmm…quite delicious, Whis. Do you have any more of this pizza?"

Whis, who was standing nearby, shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord, but the only way I can make the rest of the pizza appear is to use my staff…and I'm afraid it is currently in use."

Beerus sighed, feeling bored already. He rested his head on his hand and felt the urge to doze off. He was getting ready to when he heard a voice behind him.

Elyon had just landed on Beerus' planet and she was feeling out Goku or Vegeta's energy, but when she didn't feel it, she began talking out loud. "How dare he talk to me like that! He treated me like I was a child! I'm much older than him, and his father, and his grandfather combined! He has no right talking to me like that!" She backed against a tree with her face in her hands. Suddenly, a voice behind her made her look up.

"Is there something that you want to share with the rest of us?" Elyon stepped out from behind the tree and saw Beerus and Whis. Beerus was sitting in a chair in front of the tree and Whis was standing close by.

"Oh, hello Beerus," she said, bowing her head. "Hello, Whis."

Beerus stood up, shaking his head. "No, no, my lady. It is I who should bow to you." Then, he lowered his upper body into a bow. Elyon still seemed distracted with what had just happened to respond to his kind gesture.

"Where is Goku and Vegeta?" she asked, looking around.

"Training," said Whis. "Why do you ask?"

"Bulma's been calling you for a while now. They are having some trouble on Earth right now…Frieza has returned."

"Oh? Is that right? Well, I better retrieve my staff and take a look. Also, I would suggest hiding and suppressing your energy if you don't Goku and Vegeta to know that you are here." Elyon took off toward the tree and hid herself as Whis' staff appeared, along with Goku and Vegeta.

"Hey! We were just making progress!" said Goku when he appeared.

"Oh, I'm sure you were," said Whis. "But I'm afraid I may have missed an important call from Bulma." He looked into his staff and saw the blue haired woman holding up a strawberry sundae. "Oh, a strawberry sundae?" he gasped.

"What does Bulma want?" said Vegeta irritated.

"It seems that Frieza is on Earth and your friends may be in danger."

"Frieza?" said Goku, confused. "Oh, that Frieza…". His memories from Planet Namek began coming back to him.

"How is that possible?" said Vegeta.

"We'll worry about that later…right now, I need to sense someone's energy on Earth so we can get back there quickly." Using his Instant Transmission, Goku began sensing out one of this friends' energy, but it was so far away. After a minute or two, he began sensing Gohan's energy as he powered up. Goku held out his hand to Vegeta. "Hold on Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed onto Goku's shoulder as the two of them disappeared. Whis and Beerus looked on when the two Saiyans disappeared. Whis stepped forward with his staff. "Perhaps I'll travel to Earth and sample that wonderful confection that Bulma made."

"I'll go with you," said Beerus, putting a hand on Whis' shoulder. "I can't allow you to enjoy that treat without me."

Whis looked up at the tree where Elyon was still hiding. "Perhaps you should pick the mind of Lady Ellie first. Then, you can come to Earth." Beerus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, but you better save some of that dessert for me or you will be sorry."

"Of course, my lord." Whis tapped his staff to the ground and he shot up into the sky in a beam of light. Elyon jumped down from the tree as Beerus went back to his chair.

"Sit," he motioned for Elyon to sit on the ground next to him, which she did.

"I'm sorry from taking you away from your ice cream sundae. You don't have to stay and talk to me…I just needed a minute away from Earth."

"Well, it's too late now," the god said, putting his arms behind his head. "So, what is going on in that mind of yours?"

She began explaining to Beerus about everything that had happened when she arrived at the site where Frieza was. When she got to the part about her argument with Gohan, she began to tear up a bit. "But I will admit…Gohan did say one thing that was true…I really don't have a family."

"Oh, come now…those friends of yours on Earth are not considered 'family' to you?"

"Well, I don't know…they are my friends…they are not my real family. My _real_ family…it's nonexistent." Elyon put her head down, feeling sad. Beerus decided to continue.

"Speaking of your real family…I know that you have god energy inside of you. It's like mine but it's also very different. Can you explain that?" Elyon looked at Beerus, confused, but then she realized that everything that she had revealed to him and Whis had been a dream. "Who is the god…your mother or father?"

Elyon cleared her throat. It was time to reveal everything. "Um, my mother is a goddess and my father is Fantasian."

"I see…what is her name? Perhaps I know her?"

"Well, you may not, but her name is Ilmare." Beerus stared at her, becoming very stiff. Had he heard correctly?

"Ilmare?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, you probably don't know her, do you?"

Beerus was still saying the name over and over in his head. "Perhaps I do…" he said to himself. "Do you happen to know what she does? What is her status as a goddess?"

"Well, let me think…uh, before…she used to be a handmaiden to Lady Varda." Beerus stared at her wide eyed and tipped sideways, almost falling out of his seat.

"Did you say Varda? That's the name you said, right?!" He was becoming hysterical.

"Uh, yes…is there something wrong, Beerus?" she asked, standing up to face him. Beerus was looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"Your mother…is a Vala," he said in awe. "Which means you are…"

"Oh, no, my mother isn't part of the Valar. She is a Maia, which is one step below the Valar, but she IS a chief amongst the Maiar. But we have also been in contact with some of the Valar, like Vana, the Ever-Young, Orome the Huntsman, and Tulkas the Strong. Oh, yeah! He used to train me when I was younger…"

Beerus cut her off. "Tulkas?! The god of fighting…the warrior god…HE USED TO TRAIN YOU?!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Uh…yes." Beerus let go of her and suddenly brushed off her shoulders.

"I am so sorry, my lady. Forgive me for shaking you. Please seat down," she said, pushing her over to his chair.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" she asked as she sat down.

"Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but don't you realize who the Valar and Maiar are? They are the highest order of gods, way above the Kais, the Supreme Kais, and the Gods of Destruction, even above the angels!"

"Uh, I guess I didn't really think about that." Then, she glared at Beerus. "But that doesn't mean you need to start being all nice around me now that you know my mother is a Maia! I just want to be treated normal."

Beerus grabbed her hands. "My lady, you are not normal…but that's okay. You're a god above gods! I have never met one of the Valar or Maiar, so it is quite an honor."

"Well, that's good to know, but you won't tell anyone about who I am, will you?"

"Why not! You deserve every ounce of respect and dedication that these mortals can give you."

Elyon sighed. "Look Beerus, there's more to it than that…" And with that, she explained almost everything that had happened on Planet Fantasia, from her father's sudden turn from good to evil, to her leaving the planet and coming to Earth. When her story was finished, Beerus stared at her again with awe. "Would you please quit looking at me like that?" she gruffed

Beerus smirked. "Not only are you a god, but you are also a princess. What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

"Only one more…but that one will remain secret for now."

Beerus shrugged. "Suit yourself. I suppose I won't tell your friends about what you told me, but you know I will have to tell Whis."

"Go ahead, as long as he doesn't blab either." Now, silence came between them. Honestly, Elyon felt a lot better now that she told someone about who she was. It was like a large part of her burden was lifted from her shoulders, even though a lot of it still remained. "So, now that you know almost everything about me, why don't you go enjoy that strawberry sundae."

"Oh, no not yet. It will take Whis about 35 minutes to get to Earth and we still have about 10 minutes left. We would have a lot of explaining to do if I just showed up without Whis."

"That's true. So, what shall we do while we wait?"

Beerus gave her a devious look. "Well, I can think of one idea, but I don't think you would be willing to do it." He gave her wink.

Elyon rolled her eyes. "One minute you're afraid of me, and then the next minute you bring up intimacy."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not many gods in my position get to meet with a Maia, so I thought I would give it a shot."

"Well, forget it." She stood up and crossed her arms. "I have a better idea. How about we spar?"

"Me…spar with you? Well, you can forget that too," said the cat, crossing his arms as well.

"Why not? You could beat me…I'm not as old as you. I'm only 5,126 years old."

"Well, I do have you beat in age, but I still think you would win, especially if Lord Tulkas trained you."

"He used to, but I haven't seen him in 1,000 years. Since then, my father trained me." When it looked like Beerus wouldn't back down, she decided to play him at his own game. "Come on, please. If you spar with me, I'll give you a very special treat at the end. I promise."

Beerus thought for a moment. "Okay, but I have some conditions for this treat. It can't be anything tangible, like food. It has to come from you and from…this." He gestured his hand up and down her body.

Elyon smiled. "Deal. No matter who wins at the end, I'll give you a special treat."

Beerus smirked again and took a fighting stance. "Perfect. Then, I'll make this a sparring session you won't forget."

"Bring it on," she said, copying his smirk. They both leapt forward and went at it. They both punched and kicked each other, but each hit was blocked by the other. Elyon didn't use too much of her power to attack Beerus because it was a friendly match, but also, she didn't want to cause any damage to the planet between her and the God of Destruction. This pattern continued for a few minutes until they both stopped and jumped back from each other. Beerus seemed pleased with the match and gave her a bow.

"We ended in a stalemate, but it was enjoyable at the same time."

"Yes, I agree. This match was so much better than the one I had with Ginyu," she said, bowing her head.

"We only have a few minutes left, so we better get down to this 'special treat,' he said, walking forward and smirking.

"I suppose so," said Elyon sighing as he approached. When he was standing right in front of her, she added, "I need you to close your eyes first." He arched an eye ridge, skeptical about her request. "Don't worry…I won't skip out on my promise." Hesitantly, Beerus closed his eyes and waited. Then, he felt her warm body against him…she was hugging him and her head was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. She smelled incredible to him and he squeezed her tightly against his body, feeling his face heat up. She brought her head up and kissed him on the cheek. He let go and touched his face, blushing slightly. She stepped back and smiled. "Thank you for listening to me. I really needed to let all of that out. I don't have anyone else in this universe that understands my powers right now, and I definitely need a friend like you to be there for me."

"Friend?" said Beerus softly as he continued to hold his cheek.

"Yeah, of course," she said, smiling. Beerus was crestfallen. He was hoping for a romantic relationship with this girl, but it didn't sound like that was going to happen. He crossed his arms and looked at her with his normal bored look.

"Well, we could become more than friends, you know."

"No, I don't think so. I still care about Piccolo…a lot. I don't think I could love someone as much as I love him."

Beerus rolled his eyes. "What a poor, pathetic excuse for a mate."

"Hey, I didn't ask your opinion," said Elyon, glaring daggers at him. "So, do you want to go eat this sundae or what?"

Beerus reached over and touched her shoulder. "I suppose so, but you know if you change your mind about the relationship, I'm willing…"

"No way. It's not going to happen. Come on, let's go back to Earth." When Beerus nodded in approval, they disapparated.

Elyon had caught up with Whis before he descended on Earth so Beerus hitched a ride with him. Elyon apparated back in the sky on Earth where she had disappeared before. She flew back to the mountainous area where her friends were at. When she landed, she noticed all of them looking up at Goku and Frieza in the air. Both of them looked different…Goku's hair was blue and there was a blue aura consuming his body. Frieza's skin wasn't purple and white anymore…he was now purple and gold!

Elyon walked up to Bulma, making sure she kept her distance from Gohan in case he was still emotional. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ellie, are you okay?" asked Bulma, her face looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed…a breather." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Suddenly, Beerus and Whis appeared behind her and Bulma. "Sorry we're late, Bulma," said Whis from behind. Beerus stepped from behind him and approached Bulma and Elyon.

"Now, where is this confection you've been talking about?"

"It's in Jaco's spaceship. Don't blow up the Earth if it's a little melted," sighed Bulma as she walked to the tiny spaceship to retrieve the ice cream. Elyon looked up at Whis and wondered if Beerus had told him yet. Whis looked down at her and smiled brightly. She returned the smile. She looked over at Beerus and he was eying her, licking his lips. Elyon rolled her eyes and turned her back at them. When Bulma had brought the sundae to them, they consumed it slowly, taking in each glorious bite of ice cream and strawberries.

The match between Goku and Frieza continued. As each one traded blow after blow, Goku realized a huge flaw in Frieza's transformation. He was beginning to lose a lot of stamina the longer he fought, because he wasn't used to his transformation and the power it held. Soon, Goku had Frieza on the ground. Goku powered down, feeling like the match was over, but once his guard was down, Frieza launched a blast into Goku's chest that also sent him to the ground. Frieza stood up, giving Goku a cocky smile. He was ready to finish off Goku once and for all, but Vegeta stepped in. Showing Frieza that he wasn't going to be taken lightly, he powered up to the same level as Goku…what was called Super Saiyan Blue.

In just a few simple blows, Vegeta had Frieza kneeling down into the ground in complete anger. "How…of all people that I could be bested by….it had to be Vegeta?!"

"Just accept your defeat with some sort of honor," said Vegeta, standing over him with a ball of energy glowing in his palm, which was facing Frieza's body.

Frieza looked up at Vegeta and said with a wicked grin. "If I must go to hell, I'll take you all with me." Unexpectedly, he shot a blast of energy into the ground, causing huge tremors to come up.

"Now, Whis," said Beerus, quietly. Whis tapped his staff onto the ground and a light purple shield surrounded Goku and the others. All around them, the ground opened and earthquakes shook the entire Earth. In a matter of minutes, the whole planet exploded, not leaving a trace of human life, except whoever was protected by Whis' shield. Everyone looked on in horror as the planet shattered before them, and each one mourned the loss of their loved ones. Elyon touched her chest as she felt saddened by the sudden death of the Douglas family, again. She looked toward Beerus and Whis, wondering if she should go to them for comfort, but they stood stone faced at the scene before them.

"We failed…" said Goku. "The Earth is gone."

"Yes, yes it is," said Whis. "But it doesn't have to be."

"What? What are you talking about, Whis?" said Bulma, through tears and sobs.

"Whis has the power to rewind time and go back into the past to change whatever needs to be changed," said Beerus.

"Yeah, I heard you say something like that before when Vegeta and I were training," said Goku. "So…can you _really_ reverse time, Whis? Can you fix what just happened?"

"Yes, Goku, I can reverse time, but I can only go back three minutes. If you want to do this over, it is _essential_ that you defeat Frieza this time. If you can't, I can't reverse time again…not for a long while."

"Wow…" sighed Goku. The pressure was really on now. "Okay, Whis, let's do it."

"Remember, Goku, three minutes is all I can do. Are you ready?" Goku nodded and Whis held his staff aloft, going back three minutes into the past. Time returned to normal just as Frieza was speaking to Vegeta with his head bowed in defeat. Just as Vegeta was about to aim a blast at Frieza, Goku powered up as high as his energy could go and he leapt forward, charging a powerful beam into his hands. Just before Frieza could fire that fatal blow into the Earth, Goku screamed, "FRIEZA!" and shot the powerful blast into Frieza's body.

Frieza's body disappeared in the beam's light and when the dust settled, there wasn't a trace of him left. Vegeta, who had moved out of the way just in time, began yelling at Goku for taking away his time to shine. Everyone expressed relief that Goku had saved Earth, which left Vegeta very confused. "I'll explain it all to you later, Vegeta," said Goku, giving him a smile.

"Well, in celebration for the Earth not getting blown up, I say…party at my house!" shouted Bulma. Then, she turned to Beerus and Whis, "And I'll make sure there is a big buffet with some of the best food we can offer you."

Beerus smirked. "The only thing about Earth I like." Then, he turned to Elyon, who was walking past him. "Make that two," he said quietly. Elyon heard this, but decided to ignore it.

"Need some help, Bulma?" asked Elyon.

"Sure! C'mon, Jaco, get me and Ellie home so we can get started on the food." Jaco sighed and rolled his eyes as they walked to the ship.

"Here I am…a super elite Galactic Patrolman, and I get stuck as a chauffeur." Bulma laughed as Elyon just grinned.

 _ **Author's Notes: (These were taken from the site "One Wiki to Rule Them All" under "The Valar and the Maiar")**_

 _ **The Valar (plural) and Vala (singular)- powers given to maintain control of the world (but in this story, we will reference it as 'powers to maintain control of the 12 universes); created by Eru (the One or God); rarely had direct intervention in the course of the worlds' events (again, we will reference it as the 'universe's events).**_

 _ **The Maiar (plural) and Maia (singular)- also created at the time of the Valar, but are considered lesser spirits than the Valar; most of them could be associated with or serve a particular Vala; can change their form freely if they wish; their physical body can be destroyed and their spirit wanders until it can take another physical form or they are restored by their corresponding Vala.**_

 _ **Ilmare (Maia)- her name means 'starlight'; was a handmaiden of Varda (Vala-queen of the stars); one of the two chiefs of the Maiar.**_

 _ **Vana (Vala)- her name means 'beautiful one'; also known as 'Vana the Ever-Young'; wife of Orome; has influence with the flora and fauna and is associated with flowers.**_

 _ **Orome (Vala)- his name means 'horn-blower'; also known as 'Orome the Huntsman'; husband to Vana; is said to train his folk and beasts in pursuit of evil creatures.**_

 _ **Tulkas (Vala)- his name means 'strong' or 'steadfast'; also known as 'Tulkas the Strong'; husband to Nessa (Vala- the Dancer); delights in wrestling and contests of strength; a hardy spirit-slow to anger, but slow to forgive.**_

 _ **Sorry, that was a lot of notes! Anyway, the next chapter will have a very unexpected event happen so be prepared! I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I will try to update as soon as I can. Have a great night! ~goldenbelle75**_


	10. Light in the Darkness

**_Hi everyone! Well, I will say that this chapter went into a totally different direction than I wanted it to go, but I guess this decision will be for the best. Also, the lyrics mentioned in this chapter is from the song "Someone to Love" by Queen. I hope you enjoy it! *Updated*_**

 **Chapter 10: Light in the Darkness**

Each of the Z fighters went their own separate ways after Frieza was destroyed. Goku went to the Planet Namek to use the Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo, Gohan went home to see how Videl and Pan were, and the rest of them left to invite the rest of their friends and families to Bulma's house for the party. Elyon and Bulma worked hard in getting all the tables and chairs set up as well as putting tablecloths on and putting up balloons. Chi Chi came over to help with the cooking and slowly but surely, more and more of their friends were showing up with some of the dishes they made.

Elyon had just taken a dish filled with brownies that Mr. Satan made and set it on the table when she saw Goku and Piccolo sitting at a table near the entrance to Capsule Corp. The minute she saw his face, she instantly felt guilty. She had been pondering everything that Gohan had said to her in her mind, and she realized how cocky she was during her fight with Ginyu and Frieza, and she felt bad that because of her cockiness, Piccolo got killed. She felt like such a jerk…and right now, she didn't feel worthy to have Piccolo.

She heard a baby gurgling behind her and she turned to see baby Pan looking up at her and smiling. Gohan was holding her, but he didn't look at Elyon. Elyon decided to start the conversation. "Uh, Gohan…you were right. I was too cocky during that fight and it ended up costing Piccolo his life. I'm really sorry if I said anything hurtful."

Gohan sighed and looked at his daughter. "I'm sorry, too. I may have been a little too forward with how I was feeling and I may have come off as…"

"You don't need to apologize. I understand where you were coming from."

"Thanks, but I still think someone else needs an apology more than me." He looked over the side at Piccolo. Elyon knew what he was talking about…Piccolo needed the biggest and most heartfelt apology that she could muster. Before Elyon could fly down to talk to Piccolo, Bulma yelled down to everyone.

"The food is ready! We have lots of wonderful dishes for you all to enjoy, including some awesome barbeque with five dipping sauces! Come on up and dig in!" Elyon stepped back against the railing to the balcony and turned around when she saw Piccolo fly up. She took some deep breathes, trying to figure out what to say to him if he came over. When she had the right words in her mind, she turned back around and saw him at one of the food stands. _Okay, you can do this…just be completely honest with him. Hopefully, he will understand…_

She put her head down when she saw Piccolo approach her. She couldn't look at him…she felt so ashamed. When he stopped in front of her, she raised her head slowly. He was looking down at her and he was holding out some food for her. She hesitantly grabbed the food and thanked him. He smiled at her, not showing the slightest bit of anger in his face. Elyon took one more deep breath, clutching her food tightly. "Piccolo, I'm…." Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ringing. "Sorry…" she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out. The name on the phone said 'Benjamin.' _What does he want?_ she thought, annoyed.

"Hello?" At first, she didn't hear anything, but then she heard someone in the background. "Hello, Benjamin?" Then, she heard crying, but no one was speaking. "Ben, Ben!" she yelled into the phone. Then, she heard Duane's voice over the phone.

"Ellie?" he said. His voice sounded sad.

"Yes, Duane, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I have some news." She could hear his voice beginning to crack. Elyon's heart was beating fast. She turned away from Piccolo and stared down at the floor.

"Tell me, Duane. What happened?" Her voice was shaking slightly.

Through tears and frequent sobs, she could make out the words, "It's Kayla…she passed away." Those words hit Elyon right in the chest…she was so shocked at what she heard that she dropped her food and it splattered all over the ground. Everyone turned toward her when they heard the food hit the ground.

"What?" she said softly, trying to keep herself from bursting out crying.

"She…she passed away in her bed. She had…a fever induced seizure and…she suffocated herself in the bed." Elyon put her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ellie. We are…trying to plan her funeral and viewing. We will let you know the details." Then, he hung up. She held the phone in her hand and stared at it, still surprised at the news. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. _I just saw her yesterday…I thought she just had a cold._ She felt a hand touch her shoulder gently.

"Ellie, I'm sorry." It was Piccolo…he heard the entire conversation thanks to his super sensitive hearing. Elyon didn't turn around. _First, Piccolo dies trying to save me…and then this sweet young girl I've come to love and care about… suffocates in her bed._ Her world was falling apart all around her. Without thinking, she flew up into the sky and sped off in the direction of her home. She flew with as much speed as she could muster, but she didn't even realize that Piccolo was following right behind her.

When she finally landed at her house, she grabbed her keys and jiggled the house key into the lock. Once the door was open, she threw her phone, which she still had a hold off, and her keys on the couch and she walked off to her bedroom. Piccolo followed her in and closed the front door behind him. He walked back to her bedroom and found her laying on top of the bed spread with her face buried into her pillow. He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down with his touch.

Elyon cried and cried, letting all her emotions come forth. After five minutes of her crying, Piccolo reached down and lifted her up into his arms. He embraced her and continued rubbing her back. He had never seen her in a state like this. She clutched the front of his gi and sobbed into his chest. Then, out of nowhere, Elyon began yelling into his chest.

"Here's the truth, Piccolo! This is the truth! I'm not from around here…I'm not from this planet! My real name is Elyon and I'm a princess from the Planet Fantasia in the first Universe!" She lifted her head off his chest and looked him right in the eyes. Piccolo stared at her, very confused, but listened nonetheless. Then, she spoke more quietly. "I have god energy inside of me…Beerus and Whis can sense it. I'm part Fantasian and my mother is a goddess. I escaped my home to go to a different planet because…I'm forced to be married…by a lord of our kingdom. It's someone I never loved or never will love…and I had to leave. My father…he is evil now…and the reason I didn't tell anyone who I was…I didn't want anyone to get hurt. If he found me and found any of my friends on this planet, he would kill them. I know…I know he is looking for me…he won't stop until he finds me." Then she yelled out again.

"I had to leave! I couldn't take the life I was living any longer! I wanted to be happy and make a better life for myself…but I didn't know..." She put her face into hands. "I never thought I would find real love on this planet." She shook her head vigorously. "I'm sorry Piccolo…I know…you must hate me now and you have every right to be furious with me." Then, she stopped speaking. She lifted her head out of her hands and looked back up at Piccolo. He was staring back at her, completely emotionless. Now she was afraid. He was going to leave her for good, now.

Then, she could see his face becoming more and more stern. She backed up to her headboard, frightened at his expression. He glared at her as all the secrets she spilled began soaking into his mind. He was angry, very angry! _This whole time…she had the power to destroy these enemies…Babadi, Majin Buu, Frieza...and she decided not to!_ As his glare seemed to pierce into her soul, her expression changed…from frightened to defeated. She scooted back up to Piccolo and put her head down.

"I think…it would be best…if we just forgot we even met. I've hurt you too much, Piccolo and I don't think we can see each other again." She stood up and looked into her bedroom mirror. "I'll just go home…and accept my fate…like I should have in the beginning." She was about to apparate, but she was grabbed forcefully by the shoulders, shaking her concentration. Piccolo spun her around and looked deep into her eyes.

"No, you're wrong, Ellie," he said in a quiet, yet harsh voice. "Meeting you was the best moment in my life and if you left now, then you would be causing the worst damage you could ever do." Then, he squeezed her against his body. "You're mine…no one else's. I would rather die than let someone take you from me."

"But, I thought you hated me…"

"No…no. I could never hate you. You have done more in my life than you realize. You've shown me that…a creature like me can find true love one day, even in the most unexpected ways." Then, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Elyon was stunned at his response, but she gladly returned the kiss, feeling the burden of her secret identity finally being lifted.

Once they finished kissing, Elyon and Piccolo settled back on the edge of the bed and she told Piccolo her story. When she got to the part about her father, Piccolo spoke up. "Even if he is looking for you, why don't you fight against him? If you have god energy inside of you, shouldn't you be strong enough to defeat him?" Elyon sighed and showed Piccolo her right hand. Out of thin air, a beautiful white and silver ring appeared. The jewel in the middle of the ring was shaped like a flower.

"I have something else to share with you, Piccolo. This ring is called the Ring of the Valiant. It does give me great strength, but without the other two rings, my god powers aren't that strong."

"What other two rings?" Elyon took another deep breath. Here was the last secret she had to reveal…the secret she couldn't even tell Beerus.

"There are three rings that exist…the Ring of the Valiant, the Ring of Light, and the Ring of Wind. Each of these elements exist in the 12 Universes, in one form or another. The other two rings…belong to my brothers."

"Brothers? You have brothers?"

Elyon began tearing up again, but let the tears fall freely. "Yes, I am one of three. We were born at the same time…the first time one of the Valar or Maiar conceived and produced children. The event was so monumental that we were given these rings that harnessed our god powers inside. The first ring created was for the first born, my brother Perion. This ring was the Ring of Wind and it held the power of controlling the wind around him and producing powerful moves that were invisible, mostly mental powers and psychic energy. The second ring was for the middle born…me. This ring is the Ring of the Valiant which holds a mixture of different powers, from physical strength to mental prowess. The third ring was for the youngest, my brother Gaston. This ring is the Ring of Light, giving him the power to release powerful ki blasts and produce fire attacks."

"Amazing."

"Yes, but to make a long story short, when my father changed…he ended up banishing my brothers. He knew about our powers and I think he separated us so our powers would diminish and we couldn't get any stronger. I believe…with our combined powers…we would be strong enough to defeat him and Perion would be able to usurp the throne and become the new king. My father loves being the king…the fame and wealth is what he lives for now…and he doesn't care about family." Her voice began breaking. "It's been so hard without my brothers…they gave me so much confidence…and love. We got along so well, and when he banished them…that was the last straw. I became so distant, so cold, and I almost gave up all hope. But when I came here…I felt a new sense of hope…that I may actually be happy again."

"But now, you will have to confront the wrath of your father if he finds you…" said Piccolo.

"Yes. And without my brothers, my god powers won't be much against my father."

Piccolo smirked. "I think you are underestimating yourself. I still think if you trained yourself up more, then you could face your father when the time comes."

"What? I don't think you quite understand what I'm saying. My father is much stronger than me."

"How do you know that? Have you ever faced him in a fight?"

"No, I'm too afraid to."

"Well, then, all we need to do is build your confidence up and hone your powers more, at least, as much as we can do with your god powers. I'll help you train and we can meditate as well."

Elyon still wasn't too sure. "I don't know, Piccolo."

"If you don't give yourself a fighting chance against him, then you might as well go back home and get married, like he wanted you to do in the beginning. You need to stand up to him and fight back. I think you can do that…but only when you are ready."

"So, are you saying you are wanting to train me again?"

Piccolo smiled. "I'm willing to be a training partner for you…to refine your physical strength and give you time to hone your mental abilities through meditation." Elyon pondered the idea in her mind and she knew Piccolo was right. She didn't want to sit idly by and wait for her father to pounce…she wanted to be ready when he did come for her.

"Okay, I'm in. When should we start?"

"After the funeral." Elyon nodded sadly, thinking back to the news she received a while ago from Duane.

"Okay, good idea." Her and Piccolo stood up together.

"Is that all the secrets you have?"

Elyon smiled. "Yes, I've told you just about everything you need to know." Then, she blushed. "So…what does this mean regarding our relationship…romantically?"

Piccolo blushed slightly. "Well, since you are still under a legal engagement on your home planet, we probably should stay friends until all of that is fixed."

Again, Elyon nodded sadly. "Yeah, that is the right thing to do." Then, she grabbed his hand and leaned against his arm. "But I just want you to know…I love you so much and that still hasn't changed."

Piccolo looked down at her and blushed. "I feel the same way. I love you very much, Ellie…or do I call you Elyon now?"

Elyon giggled. "You can still call me Ellie, just to keep up appearances with everyone else."

"Right. Your identity still needs to be a secret from the others, at least for the time being." Elyon nodded in agreement. They walked back out into the living room hand in hand.

"Are you leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well…not really," she said blushing.

"Then, I'll stay. I'll stay for the rest of the weekend, okay?" Elyon nodded, still blushing. Suddenly, her stomach started growling.

"I guess I haven't had anything to eat since lunch," she said, chuckling. "Um, let me see." She wandered into the kitchen and looked through the cabinets. "Hmmm." She opened the refrigerator and saw that she only had a little bit of lunch meat and cheese left. "I guess I'll have to make myself a sandwich," she muttered. She grabbed two loaves of bread and put some ham and cheese on it. Then, she added a little mayonnaise. She closed the sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table where Piccolo was.

"That isn't much of a dinner," said Piccolo.

"Oh, I'll be alright. I'll just go to the grocery store tomorrow." She took a bite of her sandwich. "I also need to get some ingredients to make a few meals for the Douglas'. It's only proper to send a meal to someone after they have gone through a death." Elyon finished her sandwich in silence while Piccolo drank some water. "I think I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed."

Piccolo nodded as he stood up and walked to the couch. Elyon went to the closet to grab her towel and went into her bedroom to grab her nightgown. Once she had everything, she went to the bathroom and closed the door. Piccolo sat in the living room, flipping through channels on the TV. He finally landed on a sports channel and decided to watch these two teams play football. He could hear the water from the shower and the sound of Elyon singing a song. He didn't know what the song was, but her voice was very enchanting to him.

He stood up and walked to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear to the door and listened. He could hear music coming from the bathroom and he could hear Elyon's voice. "I've just gotta get out of this prison cell…one day I'm gonna be free, Lord." Piccolo blushed, know that he was listening in on her singing in the shower. Then, he started thinking about her washing herself…her hair…her body. He physically shook his head, erasing those images out of his head.

 _She is my friend…it's wrong to think of her or any other woman in that way…naked in a shower._ He walked away and went back to the couch. He focused back on the football game until he heard the water turn off. It was quiet in the bathroom now, even the music wasn't on. After a few minutes, Elyon emerged from the steamy bathroom, holding her wet clothes and towel. She threw everything into her washer and went back to the closet. She grabbed a spare blanket and pillow.

"Piccolo, do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? I can sleep on the couch."

Piccolo shook his head. "You always ask me this and my answer is always the same…I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"But the bed is bigger. I'm sure you would be much more comfortable on that."

"Ellie, I told you, I'm fine. You're just lucky your couch is big enough to fit me."

"Okay…well, here you go," she said, giving him the pillow and blanket. "I think I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Do you need anything before I go?"

Piccolo smirked and stood up with his arms sticking out at his sides. "How about a goodnight hug?" Elyon smiled and gave him a big hug. He breathed in her scent…she smelled like apples, honey, and flowers. He took a deep breath and said, "You smell incredible."

Elyon giggled. "I just took a shower, silly." She let go and smiled up at him. Instinctively, he reached over and stroked her soft, wet hair. Elyon furrowed her brows as he ran his fingers through her strands of hair. "Uh, what are you doing, Piccolo?"

Piccolo snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Oh, uh, nothing. I'll see you in morning," he finished gruffly.

Elyon looked at him with a confused look. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning. Sleep well."

"You too," he said, sitting back down on the couch. When he heard her bedroom door close, he shook his head in disgust. _Just remember, you two are friends right now…leave all those emotions until later._ He shut off the TV, took off his weighted garments and laid them by the couch. He put the pillow on the arm of the chair and pulled the blanket over him. He fidgeted on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He groaned slightly and stared up at the ceiling. "If we both weren't trying to be 'good' and 'do the right thing,' we might be sleeping in the same bed right now."

 ** _I really wasn't expecting to get another chapter done this soon, but I'm glad I did! I certainly wasn't planning on Elyon revealing her secrets to Piccolo this soon, but I felt like I needed to. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! ~goldenbelle75_**


	11. Many Ways to Love

_**Hi! Well…I'm back! Hopefully, I will be back for a while, but we will see. This chapter is really long, just to make up for being gone for so long =) Disclaimers: I will be referencing two songs in this chapter, the first one is "If I Can't Have You" by Yvonne Elliman and "Long Black Train" by Josh Tuner. I do not own these songs…they belong to their own music affiliates. I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter!**_

 **Chapter 11: Many Ways to Love**

Piccolo spent a restless night on Elyon's couch. He tossed and turned all night, trying to get comfortable, but he never did. In the middle of the night, as he was staring up at the ceiling, he heard a noise coming from Elyon's room. It sounded like a rustling sound. Since Piccolo was wide awake, he decided to get up and find out what the noise was. He walked slowly to her bedroom door and turned the knob gently. The door was unlocked, so he quietly opened the door and peeked into the darkness.

He saw the blankets on Elyon's bed move as her feet gently kicked them around. He approached her thin form on the bed and frowned. She was dreaming, but she seemed quite disturbed by it. He looked at her face…it was scrunched up like she was in pain or she was upset. If he wanted to, he could look into her mind and see her dream, but that would be an invasion of privacy, and that was something he couldn't do. He figured that she would tell him the next morning, if she remembered it at all. He pulled the blanket back up to her shoulders and patted her arm gently. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly. He wandered back to the living room and laid back down on the couch. He sighed as he turned his back toward the room. _I hope she isn't having a nightmare. She doesn't need that right now._

However, that was exactly what Elyon was experiencing all night…a projection of past images of her and her brothers as children, playing in the fields on Planet Fantasia, climbing trees to pick fruit, and standing by the sea shore to watch the grey ships on the water behind the castle. Those were happier times for her, but suddenly, those beautiful images turned dark.

 _She was a young adult now, even though she was 4,126 years old. She was walking to her bedroom in her robe and nightgown. Everyone else was still awake. Her father had taken Gaston aside and told him he had an important job to do. He said he had been experiencing some demonic activity occurring near the castle, and he needed it to be stopped. A long time ago, the planet had almost been conquered by a demon race called the Gogs and they were eventually sealed away in the Forbidden Mountains by Gaston's mother, the Maia, Ilmare. Now, it seemed the demons were escaping from the Mountains and scouting around the castle and they needed to be stopped. He ordered Gaston and the High Captain of his army, his nephew Vilmir, to keep the demons from coming in. Gaston was very hesitant to do it, because he didn't want to leave his family behind, but he did as he was told._

 _After Gaston left, Perion was convinced to leave as well. His father convinced him to leave to seek more knowledge before he became king. He didn't tell him where to go, but he made one thing clear to him, as well as to Gaston and Vilmir…they weren't allowed to come back until they were told to. With heavy hearts, they left their home behind…their family…their sister…_ Elyon awoke slowly from the dream sequences, her eyes watering after just experiencing the sudden absence of her brothers in her dream. She looked down at her hand…the ring was invisible now. A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. _They are too far away from me._

The next day, Elyon got up, ate breakfast, got dressed and went to the store to pick up some groceries for herself and some ingredients to make a few meals for the Douglas family. She left Piccolo at her house, after finally convincing him to take a nap in her bed. When she saw his face that morning, she instantly knew he was tired. When she was outside heading to the store, snow began falling in large flakes. Her green maxi wool dress, black leggings and black ankle boots looked beautiful against the falling snow, but Elyon was beginning to worry. One of the things about her race and god powers that she _couldn't_ hide was walking on top of snow. That was one thing that she tried to control, but had always failed. When she had to go outside in the snow, she made sure she was on a road or sidewalk so it wasn't so visible. Sometimes, the snow would be so deep that there was no way she could disguise it, so she wouldn't go out until the roads and sidewalks were shoveled. She couldn't apparate either…the worse thing about snow was the fact that it left foot prints behind and it would be suspicious for any people around her.

 _I better hurry up and get my groceries before the snow gets worse._ It didn't take very long for her to get her groceries and get out of the store before the snow started falling more. The roads and sidewalks were beginning to get covered. She sighed as she thought about what she should do. Then, she decided to risk apparating. Since she was going straight home and no one was around her, she figured that she could take that risk.

There was an alley way next to the store so she slipped into the side road, looked around to make sure no one was around, and apparated. She reappeared in her living room with her grocery bags in her hands. The living room was still empty…maybe Piccolo was still sleeping? She unpacked all her groceries and put everything away except for the ingredients she needed for the meals she was going to make for the Douglas family. Once everything was put away, she put on an apron and began making her meals. She decided to make some cheddar potato soup, some apple, cheese, turkey and arugula sandwiches on wheat bread, and some chicken enchiladas that could be kept in the freezer and heated up when needed.

Elyon was in the middle of cooking when she heard some footsteps enter the kitchen. Piccolo had just woken up from his nap and he was getting a glass of water. Elyon continued peeling her apples as she spoke to Piccolo. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was much better sleeping in your bed than that lumpy and uncomfortable couch."

Elyon chuckled. "See, I told you. You need to sleep there tonight…I don't want you stuck in the same situation."

Piccolo shook his head with a smile as he walked to the kitchen table. "The food smells good. Is that what you are having for lunch?"

"No, these meals are for the Douglas family. I'm going to take them over after lunch."

Piccolo decided to let her finish cooking in peace. Elyon finished peeling her apples, began slicing them very thinly and started making her sandwiches. When the enchiladas were finished, she wrapped the tin pan with foil and wrote the instructions on how to heat them up on top of the foil. She put the pan in the freezer and then set all her sandwiches on a large tray. She also wrapped them in foil and put them in the fridge to keep them cool. As she was finishing up, Piccolo decided to ask her about last night.

"Uh… I heard you last night. You were moving a lot in your bed so I was wondering if you were having a bad dream."

"Oh…uh…yeah I was dreaming. It was just about my family, that's it."

"Oh. Did you need to talk about anything?" he asked gently.

Elyon forced herself to smile. "No, I'm fine, Piccolo. I've had some of those dreams lately, but…" she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't control when they come and go. I just deal with them." She turned back around to check her soup and Piccolo decided not to say anything more.

While she was waiting on her soup to finish cooking in the slow cooker, she made something for her to eat for lunch. She made a quick peanut butter and jelly sandwich and sat down at the table with Piccolo. He looked at her skeptically.

"You don't eat very much when you are at home, do you?"

Elyon giggled. "No, I don't, but then again, I don't really need to eat a lot. I'm only making enough food for myself, not for anyone else." Piccolo smiled grimly. Once Elyon was done with her sandwich, she took off her apron and set it on the counter top. She checked her soup, tasted it, and nodded, satisfied. She unplugged the slow cooker and got the rest of her food out of the fridge and freezer.

"Do you need help taking that food to your friends?" asked Piccolo.

Suddenly, it hit Elyon…the snow! She peeked outside and saw the snow covering the ground and roads. She sighed angrily. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"The snow…I walk on top of snow. I don't leave any foot prints in the snow either. It will look obvious that something is wrong if they notice me standing on the snow like nothing."

Piccolo smirked. "You may not be able to reveal your real powers, but that doesn't stop me from using mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll use my ki blast and melt that snow on the sidewalk ahead of you…that way you won't have anything to worry about."

Elyon smiled. "That's quite brilliant, Piccolo. No wonder you're one of the smartest people I know." Piccolo blushed slightly. "Are you sure you don't mind helping?"

"No, I don't mind," he said, picking up the bag that had the enchiladas and sandwiches inside. Elyon smiled as she picked up the slow cooker by the handles. Piccolo closed the front door behind him and then walked in front of Elyon down the steps. He unleashed a small beam that began melting the snow instantly. He walked in front of her along the sidewalk as he melted the snow. Once they were on the front porch of Douglas' house, Piccolo's ki beam disappeared. Elyon winked at him as she crossed in front of him to ring the doorbell. After waiting a moment, Mary came to the door. She looked surprised to see Elyon and a tall green man standing on her porch.

"Hi, Mary," said Elyon, gently. "I brought you all some food."

"Oh, Ellie, thank you," she said, as she stepped out of the way to let the two visitors in. Elyon walked in, but Piccolo didn't move. Mary looked up at him, expecting him to come in too.

"Uh, if you don't mind, I think I'll stay outside and wait for Ellie."

"It's alright. You are not intruding on us. Please, come in," said Mary. Piccolo gulped as he stepped into the house. He looked around and noticed Elyon on his left in the kitchen. She was sitting the slow cooker on the counter and plugging it into an outlet. Mary led Piccolo into the kitchen and he set the food on the counter. "This is very sweet of you, Ellie. I'm sure Duane and Benjamin will appreciate it too."

"Where are they, if I may ask?" said Elyon.

"Duane is at the funeral home right now and Benjamin is in the basement, doing some cleaning."

"Well, I won't keep you very long…I just want to pay my respects."

Mary smiled grimly and put her head down. "Ellie, I wanted to wait until Duane was here, but we have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, Mary, what is it?"

"Now, you don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable, but…would you be able to sing a song at the funeral? Kayla loved it when you sang…and I think it is only right if you did that, as a last request for her." Even though Elyon felt sad about singing to Kayla one last time, she gave Mary a smile.

"Absolutely…I would love to." She gave her friend a hug. "Is there anything specific that I need to sing?"

Mary looked at her with tears in her eyes, but a small smile on her face. "No, no. You decide what you would like to sing." Elyon nodded.

Elyon didn't want to overstay her welcome, so after a few more minutes of talking to Mary, her and Piccolo headed back home. Once they got to the house, Elyon got started cleaning her dirty dishes, while Piccolo helped her dry them. "Thanks so much, Piccolo. You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know…but," he smiled down at her. Elyon couldn't believe how sweet Piccolo was being toward her! _Has he always been this nice since living on Earth?_ Once the dishes were finished and put away, Elyon got out a board game.

"Have you ever played Stratego? It's a simple game. All you have to do is find and capture your opponent's flag while defeating your opponent using your play pieces. Each piece represents individual officer ranks in your army. It takes strategy to win this game…do you want to play?"

He nodded. "I guess." She set up the game board and they began playing. It took about half an hour, but by the end of the game, Piccolo had won!

"Nice job!" said Elyon. "I used to play a game like this on Fantasia. My cousin Vilmir is a High Captain in my father's army. We used to play strategy games like this with my brothers too, almost like we were setting up our army ranks for a war." She sighed, thinking about the memory. "But, that was a long time ago," she added as she put the game board and pieces back in the box. She put the game back in the closet in her room and went back to the kitchen. It was almost dinner time and she decided to make something quick to eat. She was just getting ready to empty the Chef Boyardee ravioli into a bowl when Piccolo came over, looked at the canned pasta, and chucked it in the trash can.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Elyon, slightly annoyed.

"You are _not_ going to eat this junk for dinner. You need a better meal than food from a can."

Elyon sighed. "I don't have anything better, Piccolo."

"Then, I guess you are just going to have to go out and get something to eat."

"Piccolo, I don't ever go out and eat. I don't have the money to do that."

"You have to have a little bit of money saved up somewhere, and you can eat something cheap." Elyon thought for a moment and then she blushed. _Is Piccolo trying to ask me out…on a date?_

"Well, I have a little money saved in my room…in one of my drawers," she responded quietly.

"Well, go get it and we'll get out of here," he smirked. Elyon looked at him questioningly, but obeyed. Once her money was in her dress pocket, she slipped on a fuzzy headband that covered her ears and they left the house. Piccolo cleared a path ahead of her with his ki beam. After walking into town, he asked her where she wanted to eat.

"There is a little diner in the middle of town. They have really tasty food. We can go there." Piccolo nodded as Elyon told him the directions. Night was beginning to close around them and the town was pretty quiet. Once they reached the diner, it was empty except for a couple customers and a waitress. Piccolo and Elyon slid into a booth and she picked up a menu to look at the food options. The waitress came over with her notepad.

"Hi, my name is Katie and I'll be your waitress this evening. What do you two want to drink?"

"I'll just have a water," said Piccolo. The waitress eyed him warily as she wrote his order.

"I'll have a water, too," said Elyon. The waitress nodded as she walked off to get the drinks. Elyon skimmed over the menu until she found what she wanted. When the waitress came back and set the drinks down, she asked them what they wanted to eat. "I think I'll have…the cheeseburger and French fries."

"Okay…" said the waitress. "What about you?" she asked, turning to Piccolo.

"I don't want anything," he said, gruffly. The waitress nodded her head vigorously and walked off to put the order in. Piccolo sipped his ice water as Elyon listened to the music playing from the jute box behind them. The restaurant was sit up like an old 50's restaurant, but it played a lot of different music especially from the 60s, 70s, and 80s. She looked at Piccolo and blushed slightly. Maybe it was time to ask…

"So…what's the real reason you wanted me to go out and eat? It can't just be because of the food. Is this like…a…date?" Piccolo's cheeks began to turn purple as well as the tips of his ears, which made Elyon's heart beat faster.

"Well, I figured you deserved a good meal and…why can't two good friends go out and go to a restaurant together?"

Elyon smiled slightly. "We never did anything like this when we were dating. Why start now?" Piccolo's blush deepened.

"Well…I thought we could try this as friends…and if we both enjoyed doing this, we could do it again...as a couple, sometime." Elyon smiled and she lowered her voice.

"You still want to be a couple, even after everything I told you? You aren't intimidated by my status or my position?"

"Of course, learning about…you…didn't change the way I feel about you. I still care about you…and love you." Elyon was going to say something else, but the waitress came up to them with her food. Elyon took her time and ate her food. Piccolo sat quietly by and sipped on his water occasionally. As she ate, she continued listening to the music and she could feel her head swaying to the beat in each song. Piccolo began watching her curiously as she did it.

When she finished her food, she wiped her mouth with her napkin and waited for the waitress to get her plate. The two customers that were in the restaurant had left, leaving Piccolo and Elyon by themselves with the restaurant staff. "Would you like any dessert?"

"No, I don't think so," said Elyon with a grin.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your check." When the waitress left, Elyon heard a new song on the jute box. It was one of her favorites, "If I Can't Have You" by Yvonne Elliman. She sighed as the music surrounded the room.

"Oh, I love this song," she sighed happily. She began moving her head and shoulders to the beat. Piccolo chuckled slightly at her antics. The waitress returned with the check and Elyon handed her the money. "Keep the change."

"Thank you," smiled the waitress. "Come back again." Elyon and Piccolo got ready to get up and leave the restaurant but Elyon got an idea. She walked back over to the jute box and looked at the song list. She put some money into it and punched in a song number. It was the same song she heard before. As the familiar beat filled the room again, Elyon grabbed Piccolo's hand and led him to a wide area on the floor.

"Come on, Piccolo. Let's dance." Piccolo stared at her wide eyed.

"Uh, I don't dance, Ellie. I fight." He pulled his hand back.

"Have you even tried to dance?" she asked as she began moving her body back and forth.

"Uh…no…and I don't think I'm going to try." His blushing returned.

"Suit yourself." Elyon stepped back a bit and began doing some simple steps with her feet and moving her arms back and forth. Piccolo watched as she danced right in front of him. It was almost like a dream…a woman dancing in front of him...dancing _for_ him. He watched as she closed her eyes and effortlessly glided across the floor. His heart was struck still. _Keep your composure…remember your promise…no romance._ When the song finished, she smiled at Piccolo, who nodded his head.

"I think it's about time to go," she said.

"I agree," said Piccolo as he followed her out. The snow had stopped and the ground was covered in glittering white. It was beautiful and the air felt fresh. The sidewalk was still clear so Elyon and Piccolo walked back to her house with Piccolo's arm around her shoulders.

When they arrived at Elyon's house, darkness had enclosed around them and the stars were shining down on the small town. Elyon went to her room to change into her pajamas while Piccolo waited in the living room. While she was getting dressed, she thought she heard voices in her backyard. She stopped for a moment and listened…they sounded familiar. After a second, she continued putting her pajamas on. Suddenly, she heard a knock from her front door. Elyon slipped her shirt over her head and looked up quizzically. _Who would be visiting this late in the evening?_

She made her way to her bedroom door and began to open it when she heard Piccolo's voice. He sounded irritated. Then, she heard another voice that sounded just as irritated. It was Beerus! _What?! Why is he here?!_ She opened the door completely and slowly crept into the dark hallway.

"What business is it of yours anyway, Namek?"

"It is my business. She is my friend."

"Well, so am I." Elyon rolled her eyes as she stepped into the living room with her arms crossed. Beerus and Piccolo were standing face to face with one another and Whis was still standing by the front door. They all looked up at the princess standing in the room. Suddenly, Whis began laughing.

"Oh my, Lady Ellie. What an outfit! Pink pajamas with little black stars…how quaint."

Elyon glared at the angel with distaste. She wanted to retort with a snide remark, but decided against it. She was a demigod and a princess after all…she needed to act like one. She looked over at Beerus. "May I ask what you and Whis are doing here?"

Beerus stepped up to her and said, "We noticed that you seemed upset when you left yesterday so Whis and I decided to come and makes sure you were doing okay."

"So, you decided to come a day late?" remarked Piccolo under his breath.

"I didn't want to sound desperate, Namek…not like you, where you follow her around like a lost puppy!"

"Beerus!" shouted Elyon. "I appreciate your intention of coming here to comfort me, but as you can see," she gestured toward Piccolo, "I am in very good hands."

"You mean the wrong hands," said Beerus, eyeing her strangely.

"Excuse me?!"

Beerus stepped up to her, dangerously close. Piccolo took a step forward. If he needed to knock the wind out of this God of Destruction, he would. "You know as well as I do that this Namek cannot give you anything."

"Oh, and I suppose you can?"

"Yes, of course I can. I know more about you than he ever will," he added quietly. Elyon stepped closer, nose to nose with the god.

"Actually, Beerus, he knows more than you think." She held a mischievous grin on her face. Beerus stepped back, a little surprised.

"So, you told him, eh?" he looked over at the Namekian. "So, what do you think? You are in the presence of a demigod that is in a high status of all gods. You know now what you are up against. If you are wishing to still be with this woman, you are up against some stiff competition."

Elyon eyed Piccolo curiously to see what his response would be. Piccolo just smirked and walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders, looked down at her, and said, "What competition?" Elyon smiled up at him, her heart swelling inside. He wasn't afraid of losing her to anyone. He knew deep down, after everything that had happened, that she still only had eyes for him…and her heart belonged to him. Beerus on the other hand, didn't react the same. A light purple energy began to grow around him. He was furious.

"You know…I could blow you off the face of this planet in an instant…"

"But you won't." Elyon stepped back towards Beerus. She touched his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. "Let's go outside and talk…alone." She looked pointedly at Piccolo and Whis. Beerus silently followed her out to her backyard where they stood in the snow. Elyon, in bare feet, stood on top of the snow like it was a normal floor. Beerus looked down at her feet and shook his head.

"What can you _not_ do?"

"Beerus, now is not the time to focus on my immortal abilities. I know why you are here."

"Tell me, dear one, what is my reason?" he said sarcastically.

"You only came to prey on a weak moment, and if you had arrived sooner, then it may have worked. But it didn't…and it won't. So please, stop trying to convince yourself that we are going to end up together, because it won't happen."

"Together? You think I want what you and that Namek have between one another?! Of course not! I seek something more…satisfying."

Elyon didn't back down. "Well, you had better forget it. It won't happen."

"Don't be too sure of that," said Beerus. He smirked and walked off. "I'll collect Whis and we will leave you for the time being." He turned back around. "Oh, and all of that stuff you said about never being with me…keep telling yourself that. I know what your heart _really_ wants. You want a carnal relationship…it excites you. Even though you are a demigod, you still want that pleasure. And you know good and well…Piccolo can't give you that." He smirked again. "When you change your mind, I'll be waiting for you." With that, he went off into the house and seconds later, Beerus and Whis disappeared into the night sky. Elyon stood outside, contemplating what the god just said. It wasn't until she saw Piccolo approach her that she decided to go back inside and go to bed.

It was Sunday morning and Elyon was sitting close to the front of the church. A guitar case was sitting on the edge of the stage, staring back at her. After last night, she was feeling…disturbed. She wasn't happy that Beerus was assuming that she needed physical intimacy. It wasn't even anywhere in her mind right now, but it still disturbed her nonetheless. So, she decided to do something that would calm her mind…sing.

She had called the pastor before going to bed that she wanted to sing a song during morning worship, which he happily agreed to. Now, she was sitting next to the Douglas family, waiting for her turn to go up to the stage. The pastor walked up to the microphone and said, "We are really blessed this morning to have some special music for our worship service this morning. I received a call last night from Ellie and she said she was really compelled to sing a special song for you all, so Ellie, would you mind coming up on stage?" He waved her up. She got up and walked to the stage, with her head down. She got the guitar out of the case and put it around her shoulder. She stepped up to the microphone.

"The song I want to sing for you all this morning is called 'Long Black Train' by Josh Turner. I know some of you know this song and I hope you enjoy my rendition of this song. I want to dedicate this song to my father…I honestly don't know where he is right now, but I hope, in some way, I can reach him with this song and its message." She plucked a few guitar strings and began playing and singing:

 _There's a long, black train coming down the line, feeding on the souls that are lost and crying,_

 _Rails of sin, only evil remains, watch out brother, for that long black train._

 _Look to the heavens, you can look to the skies, you can find redemption staring back into your eyes,_

 _There is protection and there's peace the same, burning your ticket for that long black train._

 _Because there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord,_

 _Cling to the Father and His Holy Name, and don't go riding on that long black train._

 _There's an engineer, on that long black train, making you wonder if the ride is worth the pain,_

 _He's just waiting on your heart to say, 'Let me ride on that long, black train.'_

 _But you know there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord,_

 _Cling to the Father and His Holy Name, and don't go riding on that long black train._

 _Oh, I can hear the whistle from a mile away, it sounds so good, but I must stay away._

 _That train is a beauty, making everybody stare, but it's only destination is the middle of…nowhere._

 _But you know there's victory in the Lord I say, victory in the Lord,_

 _Cling to the Father and His Holy Name and, don't go riding on that long black train,_

 _I said cling to the Father and His Holy Name, and don't go riding on that long black train._

 _Yeah, watch out brother, for that long black train…because that devil's driving that long black train._

An eruption of applause broke out of the sanctuary and happy smiles filled the room as their hearts and spirits were uplifted from the beautiful music. Elyon smiled to herself…not only was that song for her father, but it was for her, too. _Keep yourself right…for your sake…and Piccolo's._ Outside of the church, Piccolo was hovering up in the air. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. _I'll see you soon, Ellie._ With that, he took off into the air, getting ready to begin his training again.

 _ **I know this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! One note to clarify- when Elyon chose the song "Long Black Train", she was not only telling her father to turn away from his evilness, but to tell herself not to give into temptations. I plan on getting started on the next chapter soon, so bear with me as we continue this story together. Have a wonderful evening! ~goldenbelle75**_


	12. Training and Recruiting

_**Hello everyone! I wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I seemed to have some problems getting started with it. Every time I would begin writing, I could only get to a couple of sentences and then my mind would freeze! Very annoying! But, here it is…the next chapter! I hope you like it!**_

 **Chapter 12: Training and Recruiting**

It had been over a week since Piccolo had visited Elyon at her house. Since then, Elyon had sang at Kayla's funeral and she had also gone back to school. Because it was entering the winter season, it became more and more likely that Elyon's school would close soon due to the weather, which meant that Elyon would have more time to train with Piccolo. For now, Elyon was only available on the weekends. The first weekend she spent training with Piccolo took place after Kayla's funeral. She went to visit Piccolo at the Lookout Saturday morning. She got to see Dende and Mr. Popo and drop off her overnight bag before taking off into the mountains to train.

The training was a mixture of fighting and meditation during those two days. They would focus on fighting stances, the power of their attacks, blocking, and aim for a while and then they would move onto meditation and keeping their minds focused on one thing at a time. Piccolo learned a lot more about Elyon's fighting abilities during that first weekend and he asked her a lot of questions. Technically, she had been fighting and training longer than he had, so it was only natural that Piccolo was so curious! After that weekend, Elyon returned home, feeling more capable and energized in her body…more than she had in a while.

When Elyon awoke early Monday morning, she looked out her bedroom window and saw that the ground was covered in a fresh blanket of snow. It looked deep. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. While she was listening for the radio host to name all the local schools that would close for the day, she made herself some toast with strawberry jam and cinnamon oatmeal. Just as she set her food on the table, she heard the man's voice over the radio.

"Here is a list of the local schools that are closed for the day due to the weather: Ravenswood Local Schools, Riverside Local Schools, South High St. Preschool, ABC Early Learning Center, St. Paul Elementary School, and this just in…"

"Come on, come on…" said Elyon under her breath.

"Yes, Brier-Pine Preschool is closed as well." That's all she had to hear…her school was closed for the day, which meant she could go train with Piccolo today!

She finished her breakfast quickly and went to her room to pack a small bag with some clothes and other supplies. _I can just imagine Piccolo's face when he notices I'm back to train with him today._ After packing an extra pair of clothes, shoes, a water bottle, some trail mix, her IPod, a book she was currently reading, and a first-aid kit, she got dressed. She put on a leotard that was black on the torso and the legs were white. She also put on a pair of black velvet lace-up flats. She put her hair up into a high ponytail and checked herself out in the mirror. She looked like she was ready for ballet practice, but she found this outfit very comfortable to train in. She smiled at herself as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and began sensing out Piccolo's energy. It took her a moment. She could sense him in the mountains far away, but she also sensed another familiar energy as well. She disapparated and reappeared a few miles away from Piccolo. She flew the rest of the way until she reached Piccolo, who was standing on top of a cliff. Someone else was standing beside him…Gohan.

Elyon sighed a little bit. Even though she had apologized to Gohan after Frieza's defeat, she still felt a little awkward around him. She stopped right next to Piccolo and smiled. Piccolo looked up with surprise. "Ellie! I thought you had school today?"

"Well, I was supposed to, but they closed the school down because of the snow storm that hit last night. So…here I am."

Piccolo smiled. "Well, I'm glad you decided to come. Now, the three of us can train together." He gestured over to Gohan, who looked a little distant. Elyon could sense how uncomfortable he was, right now. She didn't want to disturb Gohan's training if he only wanted to train with Piccolo.

"Um…actually, why don't you two train for a while together? I'll sit out until later."

"Why?" asked Piccolo. Gohan didn't say anything.

"Well, we already trained this past weekend. It's only fair that Gohan gets some one-on-one training with you now. Besides, I don't want to get in the way."

Piccolo turned to Gohan. "What do you think?"

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Fine with me. We can take turns." Piccolo nodded.

"Are you sure, Ellie?" Elyon nodded and smiled. She floated over to a cliffside and sat down. She pulled out her IPod and turned on some music. She also got out the book she packed and began reading it. For a while, Piccolo and Gohan were hovering in the air, trading punches and kicks back and forth. They went on for about a half an hour before Gohan needed to take a break.

"Sorry, Piccolo, but it's been so long since we trained like this...my body is just not used to it."

"Not a problem…Ellie and I can train for a while until you're ready." Gohan nodded slightly and landed over to where Elyon was sitting and reading. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up. He pointed over to where Piccolo was hovering in the air, waiting for her. She shut off her music and tucked her book and IPod into her bag. She stood up and flew off toward Piccolo.

When she got there, Piccolo said, "Okay, show me your fighting stance." She took a very common stance with the right side of her body facing out toward Piccolo while the left side went behind. She put her right arm up with her hand forming a fist. Her face looked focused. Piccolo hovered over to her and took a closer look at her stance. "Good…good…" he murmured to himself. "Okay, your poise and posture are good…now, let's see what you can do." Piccolo took the same stance and flew towards her. Like Gohan, Piccolo and Elyon punched and kicked one another and blocked each attack. After about ten minutes of basic fighting, Piccolo disappeared and tried to do a sneak attack from behind. Quick as lightning, Elyon reached around and grabbed Piccolo's arm with both hands and threw him over her shoulder, right into a mountain about half a mile away. Gohan stared wide eyed, shocked that such a thin and fragile girl could have such strength.

Elyon hovered in the air, her arms crossed and waiting for Piccolo to come flying back up to her. He finally did, rubbing his arm in the process. "You have quite a grip," Piccolo smirked. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to do anything like that."

Elyon grinned. "Normally, I just dodge, fly backwards, and attack from behind, but I decided to try something…different." Piccolo nodded.

"Ready to keep going?" Elyon was about to agree, but suddenly, Gohan flew up to them.

"Um, if you don't mind, Ellie, I think I'm ready to continue." She furrowed her eyebrows, surprised that he didn't give her and Piccolo more time to train together, but she just shrugged her shoulders and went back to the cliffside. The rest of the morning, Elyon went back and forth, from reading her book and listening to music to watching Gohan and Piccolo train. Honestly, in her mind, Gohan needed more training than she did, so she wasn't too bothered by being left out of the sparring sessions. By lunch time, Gohan and Piccolo were sweating under the midday sun. They decided to take a break.

Piccolo and Gohan floated down to where Elyon was. Piccolo sat down next to her while Gohan sat across from them. Piccolo picked up his water canteen from amongst the rocks and took a nice long drink. Elyon got out her water bottle and trail mix. She noticed Gohan didn't bring anything to eat or drink so she offered some of her trail mix to him. He took a small handful and ate it. He also took a drink from Piccolo's canteen.

"You both looked great out there," said Elyon.

"I think it would be a good idea for all three of us to go out and fight together. I think it would be much more beneficial in the long run," suggested Piccolo. Gohan remained silent, but Elyon spoke up.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Piccolo…you and Gohan should keep going. I'm perfectly fine watching, right now."

"But…then that would be a waste of your time…just watching us fight and you don't get a chance to do anything. You would be flying all the way out here for nothing."

Elyon smiled at Piccolo. "I'll be fine, Piccolo. Don't worry…you two have fun out there." She picked a sunflower seed out of the trail mix and popped it into her mouth. Piccolo furrowed his eye ridges in concern.

After resting for twenty minutes, Piccolo and Gohan ascended back up into the sky and continued sparring. Elyon watched them as she ate the rest of her trail mix. She watched as Piccolo extended his arm and shoved Gohan into a rock formation. Then, Piccolo and Gohan fought inside the formation, making the foundation break as each blow from their power hit it. As Elyon shoved the last bit of peanuts and raisins into her mouth, she noticed three figures approaching them. When they got closer, she recognized Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin. They waved from up in the air and landed a hundred yards away on another rock formation. Gohan and Piccolo, who also sensed their presence, flew toward them, with Elyon trailing behind.

"Hey, dad, what brings you all the way out here?" From there, Goku and Vegeta took turns telling them about an upcoming tournament between warriors of the 7th universe and the 6th universe. They also told them about the God of Destruction from Universe 6, Champa, Beerus' twin brother.

"So, a tournament between the 6th universe and the 7th universe," said Piccolo, pondering the information in his head.

"Yeah, and we wanted you to be our fifth fighter, Piccolo," said Goku, excitedly.

"But, dad, what about me? Don't you want me to fight, too?" said Gohan, hopefully. Goku looked at his oldest son, a little embarrassed.

"It's okay, dad, I understand. I know I need to get stronger, and that's what Piccolo has been helping me do today. After that fight with Frieza, I realized I needed to get stronger…to protect my family. So, what do you say? Do you mind if I fight with you, too?"

"You have my vote," smiled Krillin. Goku looked at Vegeta, who didn't say anything. Goku smiled.

"Okay, son, you can compete in the tournament, too. It will be four days from now. Whis will pick us up then." Suddenly, Gohan looked concerned.

"Four days from now? What day is that?"

"It's on a Friday," answered Elyon.

"Friday…wow…that's really soon." Gohan began pacing back and forth. "I haven't even discussed this with Videl…and what about Pan? I have that big conference on that day, too." Suddenly, he stopped and shook his head. "Sorry, dad, but I have too much going on that day. I have a conference that day, and if I don't go to it, I could lose my job, plus Pan is a lot of work."

Goku smiled sheepishly. "That's okay, maybe another time."

Piccolo turned to Elyon. "What about Ellie?"

Krillin looked at her, hopefully. "Yeah, Ellie would be a fantastic addition to the team. You should have seen her, Goku, she was kicking Ginyu's butt and absorbing all of Frieza's attacks like they were nothing!"

"Really? If you are really that strong, Ellie, maybe you should compete with us," smiled Goku. Elyon turned toward Gohan, but he wasn't looking at her. She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"I don't even know if I am going to be able to make it to the tournament." Piccolo looked at her suspiciously.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Well, if it is going to be on Friday, I may have to go to work that day. I can't guarantee that we will have a day off then."

"Didn't you tell me that you have personal days you need to take before the year is over? Why can't you just take a day off?"

Elyon shuffled her feet against the ground. "Well…I don't think I can do that, either. I can't put in a day off this late of notice. We couldn't get a substitute teacher that soon to take my place, so I think it would be better if I just missed the tournament."

Nobody said anything, but all eyes turned to Piccolo. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine."

"This will be awesome!" shouted Goku.

After the preparations were made, Gohan decided to go back home and see his wife and daughter, as did Krillin. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Elyon decided to go to Capsule Corporation to see Bulma and get a little more information about what was going on. Along the way, Piccolo decided to talk to Elyon, telepathically.

 _Piccolo: So, what were all those excuses for?_

 _Elyon: Those weren't excuses…I was speaking the truth._

 _Piccolo: No, you even told me a long time ago, that if you needed to take a day off, then you just needed to give your work 24 hours' notice. Now, tell me why you don't want to go to this tournament._

 _Elyon: Well, isn't it obvious?_

 _Piccolo: (thinking) Does it have anything to do with Beerus?_

 _Elyon: (rolling her eyes) It has EVERYTHING to do with Beerus._

 _Piccolo: (smirking) You can put him in his place if you have to._

 _Elyon: If I can just go to work and not worry about seeing him, then why put myself into that situation?_

 _Piccolo: But I'm going to be competing now…don't you want to cheer me on?_

 _Elyon: Oh, don't start guilt-tripping me!_

 _Piccolo: (looking serious) Don't be afraid of him…what can he do you? You know where your feelings lie, so don't be afraid to stand up to him if you have to._

 _Elyon: Let me think about it…_

Once they arrived at Capsule Corp., Bulma greeted Elyon with a big hug. "Hey, girl, how are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm doing okay. How about you?"

"Aggravated, of course! I'm still waiting on Jaco to show up, so we can go looking for the last Super Dragon Ball. Oh, you probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Elyon smiled. "No, I do…Goku…I mean, Vegeta…explained it to us. Um, is it okay if I take a shower and change my clothes?"

"Sure! Let me show you where it is." Bulma led her friend out of the lab and into her house. Once Elyon got to the bathroom, she stripped down and got into the hot shower. As she washed herself, she thought about the upcoming tournament. She really wanted to go and support Piccolo, but then…she didn't want to face Beerus, either. She began weighing her options.

 _If I go, I may have to put up with Beerus talking to me and trying to seduce me to dump Piccolo for good and go after him. But…if I DON'T go, then…I'm not being a good friend to Piccolo…and I'm trying to hide in fear of Beerus, someone I SHOULDN'T be afraid of. Besides, I don't have any feelings for Beerus, so why should I be afraid? It's just empty words to me…it shouldn't affect me…but why do they keep popping into my mind?_

Her head drooped and she closed her eyes. _What is the right thing to do? Resist temptation…follow where my heart is leading me to go…where is it leading me? Eventually…right back to Piccolo…support Piccolo, be a friend to him, show him you care._ Once Elyon's hair was clean, she stepped out of the shower, dried herself, blew dry her hair, made a braid twist around the back of her head, and put on her extra clothes and shoes. She had put on a long, flowy pink blouse, soft, white pants, and golden flats. She went back to the lab and saw Piccolo looking over a large device.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's Bulma's Super Dragon Radar." He handed it over to Elyon. She grabbed it and it seemed lightweight for something so large.

"Oh, and by the way…I'll see what I can do about Friday," she said quietly to Piccolo. She also gave him a wink, which made him smirk. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

 _ **Sorry the chapter isn't as long as some of the others, but I tried my best. Coming up…more Elyon and Beerus moments as well as some good Piccolo and Elyon moments. Have an awesome day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	13. Journey to the Nameless Planet

_**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has reviewed and supported this story so far. I really love the encouragement and I'm so glad there are a few of you that are loving the story! As always, I try to do my best to bring you a great chapter to read. Disclaimer: The song I am using in this chapter is called "Private Eyes" by the singing duo, Hall and Oates, so I DO NOT OWN IT. I absolutely love them, even though I'm not an 80s baby =) I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

 **Chapter 13: Journey to the Nameless Planet**

The next day was a real treat for Elyon because she didn't have to go to school again due to the bad weather. Instead of finding Piccolo and training with him, she decided to stay home and clean. She felt bad about interfering with Gohan's training with Piccolo that she decided to stay out of it today. She successfully cleaned her house, finished washing all her dishes, and washed all her clothes. On Wednesday, school resumed for everyone. That day, she talked to her supervisor and asked for Friday off. Since it was a personal day, her boss didn't need to know why she needed the day off, if someone was available to take her spot. When her time got approved, she felt satisfied.

When Friday finally rolled around, Elyon woke up early. She took a quick shower and ate a small breakfast. When it was time to get dressed, she picked out a nice outfit. It was a black long-sleeved shirt, thick black leggings, black high-heeled shoes, and a loose, short white skirt that covered her bottom. She also pulled her hair back into two braided pigtails but made the two braids connect at the bottom to make a single braid down her back. She kept it together with a beautiful white ribbon. Honestly, the reason she wanted to look so nice was because of Piccolo. The only tournament she saw him fight in was the World Martial Arts Tournament, but that was several years ago and she didn't know him then. Now, this was her chance to really be there for him and support him.

She took a couple of deep breaths before apparating. _Take it easy…don't worry about Beerus. This day is for Piccolo…keep that in mind._ She closed her eyes and apparated out of her bedroom. She cleverly landed in an alley way close to Bulma's house and walked the rest of the way. She walked through the gateway and into the front yard where Bulma and Trunks were standing around, along with Chi-Chi and her family. Vegeta and Goku were nowhere to be found.

"Hey, ladies," said Elyon, waving at them when she arrived. Bulma and Chi-Chi approached her and hugged her.

"You look so nice," said Bulma, eyeing her outfit.

"I'll say," said Chi-Chi. "Trying to impress someone?" she added with a wink.

Elyon smiled slyly and blushed. "You could say that." Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled. Then, they started on the old topic of Piccolo and Elyon's relationship.

"So, what gives, girl? When are you two going to get back together?" said Bulma, anxiously.

"Soon, Bulma. I think we are just enjoying being friends for now."

"Well, you two better get a move on…you aren't getting any younger," said Chi-Chi. Elyon smiled knowingly. Soon, more and more friends began arriving, including Piccolo and Dende. When she saw them land, she decided to go say 'hi.' The first one that noticed her approaching was Dende.

"Hi, Dende. How are you?"

Dende smiled at her and then he blushed. "Hi, Ellie. Wow…you look…

"Beautiful," finished Piccolo, when he saw her standing in front of them. Dende nodded in agreement. Elyon giggled.

"Thanks," she said, quietly. She had excused herself from Dende and gently tugged Piccolo a few feet away from everyone else. "Actually, I wore this outfit for you, Piccolo."

Piccolo began blushing brightly. "F-for me…?" he said, feeling nervous.

"Yeah, I wanted to look nice for your fight. This is really important and I wanted to make sure I looked the part."

Piccolo began stuttering. "W-well, I think you did a n-nice job." His cheeks and the tips of his ears were a deep purple. Before Elyon could say anymore, Whis had arrived riding on a giant translucent cube. He also had a megaphone in his hand. Beerus wasn't with him.

"Hello! Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone turned toward him and the humongous cube. "Thank you. Here is what we are going to do. First, we are going to go to Beerus' Planet and pick up him and Monaka. Then, we are going to travel to the Nameless Planet from there. The trip should take about three hours, so make sure you take care of any personal business before leaving." Unfortunately, Goku and Vegeta had arrived late from the Hyperbolic Chamber, where they had been training and they desperately needed to take a shower and shave before leaving. Everyone waited inside the translucent cube for the Saiyans to come back outside.

"So, are you nervous?" asked Piccolo to Elyon.

"I'm fine, right now…but who knows what is going to happen once we get to Beerus' Planet."

Piccolo put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry…just enjoy the trip to the tournament with me." Elyon nodded.

After waiting half an hour, the Saiyans finally emerged from Bulma's house, clean and ready to go. Whis, who was standing on top of the cube, hit it with the end of his staff and the cube ascended quickly into the air. It broke through the Earth's atmosphere and soon was speeding through space at an incredible pace. Elyon stood by one of the sides and looked out at space. She had been to other planets in the past since coming to Earth, but it was a little unnerving, being out in space, completely exposed to whatever was out there. She thought about her father and if he was out there in that universe, looking for her. She must have looked tense because she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders gently. She reached over to one of the green hands and touched it with her petite-looking hand.

The journey to Beerus' world took about 35 minutes. When they arrived, everyone got out of the cube to get some fresh air and stretch their muscles. Elyon hung around Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the other ladies while Piccolo wandered off with Vegeta and Goku. The women were in an in-depth conversation when Elyon noticed the familiar figure emerging from a cluster of trees nearby. It was Beerus, and behind him was another person, someone that she didn't recognize. _That must be Monaka, the strongest person Beerus ever faced._ At first glance, she didn't think much of him…he didn't look that strong to her. She also noticed how Goku was eyeing the fighter and asking him a lot of questions. Beerus seemed on edge and was trying to keep Goku from sparring with Monaka. Elyon smiled. _Maybe Beerus will be too focused on those two to worry about talking to me._

It didn't work. Once Beerus was able to get Goku away from Monaka, the two of them walked straight to Elyon. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see the God of Destruction. He cleared his throat and gestured toward Elyon. "Monaka, this is the lady friend I was telling you about…Lady Ellie." Monaka looked her up and down, his face expressionless. Elyon decided to be friendly.

"Hi, Monaka, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Lady Ellie."

"You can just call me Ellie," she chuckled lightly.

"Okay…Ellie." His face remained expressionless. Beerus cleared his throat again.

"He isn't much of a talker."

"Oh, that's okay," said Elyon, trying to stay upbeat. When Monaka had turned around and walked away toward the cube, Beerus stole a quick look at Elyon. He looked at her outfit up and down and gave her a sly smile. She glared at him. He walked away without saying another word. She knew he wasn't done, yet.

When everyone got back in the cube, it took off once again. This time, it was heading to the Nameless Planet where the tournament was going to take place. Elyon stood close to Piccolo on one side of the cube while Beerus and Monaka stood on the other side. She spent a good deal of time talking to Dende and Piccolo during the trip. After about an hour or so, everyone began feeling hungry.

Chi-Chi, prepared for situations like this, brought along a grill to make food for everyone. With Bulma's help, they prepared enough food to feed the whole crowd. When it was ready, everyone stood in line to get food. Elyon was about to get in line too, but Piccolo offered to get some food for her.

"Thanks Piccolo, but I can manage."

"It isn't any trouble. You just sit down and I'll take care of it." Elyon blushed slightly and sat down in the corner. Dende smiled at her. After a while, Piccolo came back with a plate full of food for Elyon. He sat down next to her and gave her the plate.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," smiled Elyon as she took the plate of food.

"I know, but I wanted to."

Elyon scooted closer so she could speak quietly to him. "This doesn't have anything to do with…you know…"

Piccolo smirked. She was talking about her status as a princess and getting waited on hand and foot. "No, it has nothing to do with that."

Elyon didn't seem convinced. "I don't know if I believe you."

"Well, would you believe it if I said I got it for you because I love you and I like doing things for you?" Suddenly, he reached around and grabbed something out of his back pocket. It was a flower from Beerus' Planet! Elyon gasped when she saw the flower. She reached out to grab it, but then she heard a collective "awe" ring through her ears. Apparently, her friends had heard the conversation between the two and responded to the way Piccolo was treating her. Elyon blushed furiously, annoyed at the interruption of the beautiful moment her and Piccolo were having together. She looked up to see if Beerus had noticed, but he didn't seem to…he was still engrossed in his food.

When everyone had stopped gushing about her and Piccolo, she was finally able to eat and then give him a proper 'thanks.' She reached over and kissed his cheek tenderly. "Thank you so much. You are truly wonderful, you know that. I couldn't ask for a better friend than you."

Piccolo reached over and caressed her cheek. "Hopefully, one day…I'll make a better _partner_ for you," he said, softly. Elyon looked into his eyes and nodded in agreement. She reached over and touched the end of his nose.

"One day soon," she said, quietly. She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. He followed suit, and soon Elyon was snuggling against his side, resting her head on him while his arm was around her waist. They stayed this way the rest of the trip, with Elyon sensing Beerus' jealous anger burning against them.

Once those three hours passed, they arrived at the Nameless Planet. Surrounding the planet were the Super Dragon Balls, which looked like planets themselves. Everyone stared in amazement at their size…even Elyon was quite impressed! Once they got a nice view of their prize, Whis got ready to land their traveling cube. Everyone looked at the arena where the fighting would occur. Once it landed, Beerus' brother Champa, hovered down to the cube to meet his twin.

Upon closer inspection, Elyon noticed that Champa did look similar to Beerus, but their weights were complete different. _Hopefully, their personalities are different too._ Trunks was looking down at the benches and looked disappointed.

"You aren't going to make us sit on those hard benches, are you?"

Beerus nodded his head at his brother. "Yes, that's true. We are carrying precious cargo, here." At that comment, each mother looked down at her child and smiled affectionately. However, Elyon glanced up and saw Beerus looking down at her. _Oh…THAT'S what he meant!_ She covered her face with her hands and shook her head. Whis took the liberty of changing the seating arrangement and made four separate areas for everyone to sit. Elyon and the others would get to sit on a nice grassy hill and the two opposing teams would sit on benches to await their turn to fight.

"Alright you five! Let's go so you can take your written test," said Beerus. Everyone proceeded to say goodbye to Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Buu, and Monaka. Elyon gave Piccolo a big hug before he took off.

"Good luck," she said. He planted a sweet kiss on top of her head and hugged her back.

"Thanks." Beerus growled and flew down to the two. He coughed slightly to break up the hugging.

"My lady…I would be quite honored if you joined us in the waiting area."

"What? But…I'm not fighting." Beerus put an arm around her shoulders and they hovered up together, with Piccolo following.

"I understand that, but you are very special. You are a demigod, so you have privileges," he whispered. He eyed Champa, hoping to make his brother jealous that he was friends with one of the Maiar. Champa looked at him with confusion. Elyon pulled away.

"No Beerus…that isn't fair. I'd much rather sit with my friends. Besides, _they_ still don't know anything about me," she whispered back. "I don't want to look like I'm better than them."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged his shoulders and began to fly away. Elyon began to turn and fly back to the others when she saw three familiar faces.

"Shin! Kibito!" The Supreme Kai and his servant approached her.

"Greetings, my lady," said Shin, bowing his head to her. "How have you been?"

"Great! Oh, it's been so long since I have seen you two." She proceeded to give both a hug, much to the amazement and aggravation of Beerus. Then, the Elder Kai approached her.

"Long time, no see, my lady," said the Kai with a smile and a bow. Elyon glared at him. He hovered back, a little nervous. "W-what's wrong?" he stammered.

She looked at him coldly. "I still haven't forgotten that deal you and Goku made behind my back," she hissed. The Elder Kai chuckled nervously and continued hovering back. "I need to get back to the others," she said to Shin and Kibito. "But, good luck to everybody!" She waved in Piccolo's direction and flew off.

While all the fighters from both universes were taking the intelligence test, Elyon was on the grassy hill, playing with Pan. The baby cracked up laughing as Elyon tickled her tummy repeatedly. After ten minutes, she looked up and noticed that only four fighters from Universe 7 were left to compete…apparently Buu had fallen asleep during the exam. Once Beerus chose the order of the fighters and when they would fight, the announcer stepped on stage. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our competition between the fighters from Universe 6 and the fighters from Universe 7!" There was a round of cheers from Elyon and the others. "Before the first match commences, we will now hear some opening music from Universe 7!" Complete silence filled the arena. Everyone looked around, confused at what the announcer said. The only one that looked somewhat pleased was Champa.

"Music?! What music?!" shouted Beerus. He turned toward his twin brother. "What is this nonsense, Champa?!"

Champa began laughing. "What's the matter, Beerus? You can't pull a singing act out of your pocket on demand?! I'm sure one of the people you brought with you can sing…or at least…squawk!" Beerus growled angrily at the Universe 6 god. He was putting him on the spot, trying to embarrass him as much as he could. He crossed his arms and thought hard. He glanced over at Whis and the angel gave his master a knowing look. Suddenly, Beerus jetted off to the hillside. He grabbed Elyon by the arm and dragged her through the air to the stage.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she yelled, trying to grab Beerus' hand to let go of her arm.

"I need you to sing for me," he said, desperately.

"What?! No!" said Elyon angrily.

"You have to or I'll look like an idiot!" Elyon rolled her eyes. _I think you have already proven that you are…to me._ "Come on, please! If you do this, I'll give you anything you want." He was folding his hands and looked at her with pleading eyes. Elyon sighed heavily and flew up to Whis. She whispered something into his ear, which he nodded in response. She flew back down to the stage to find speakers and a radio sitting there. She gave Beerus an icy look as he flew back to the waiting area, satisfied.

"You are _so_ going to pay for this, Beerus," she hissed to herself. She picked up the microphone and turned on the radio. If she was going to have to do this, she was going to do it her way. Drums, bass guitar, guitar, and piano music rang out of the speakers. As the instruments came together into an exciting beat, Elyon began moving her body slightly back and forth, allowing the upbeat tune to consume her. Then, the lyrics came out.

 _I see you, you see me, watch you blowin' the lines, when you're making a scene_

 _Oh babe, you've got to know, what my head overlooks, the senses will show to my heart When it's watching for lies, you can't escape my Private Eyes, they're watching you_

 _They see your every move, Private Eyes, they're watching you Private Eye,_

 _They're watching you, watching you, watching you, watching you._

 _You play with words, you play with love, you can twist it around, baby_

 _That ain't enough, 'Cos babe, I'm gonna know, if you're letting me in or letting me go, Don't lie, when you're hurting inside, 'Cos you can't escape my Private Eyes,_

 _They're watching you, they see your every move, Private Eyes, they're watching you, Private Eyes, they're watching you, watching you, watching you, watching you._

As the instrumental interlude was playing, Elyon bobbed her head up and down and looked up into the stands and the hillside. Everyone from Universe 7 was sitting, wide eyed and mouth agape, even Beerus and Whis. Some of them knew Elyon could sing, but this…they had never seen this from her.

 _Why you try to put up a front for me, I'm a spy but on your side, you see,_

 _Slip on into any disguise, I'll still know you, look into my Private Eyes,_

 _They're watching you, they see your every move, Oh, babe, Private Eyes,_

 _They're watching you, Private Eyes, they're watching you, yeah_

 _They see your every move, they see it Ooooh, they're watching you, Private Eyes_

 _They're watching you.._

When the song was over, there was complete silence. The radio and speakers had disappeared and the announcer returned to the stage to retrieve his microphone. He was just as stunned as everyone else. "Uh…well…l-let's hear it for Universe 7's own…what's your name, dear?" He shoved the microphone into her face.

"Ellie…" she squeaked out quietly.

"Yes…let's hear it for Ellie." He began clapping and then, everyone on the hillside was whooping and hollering loudly. Elyon blushed furiously…she was so embarrassed. She began flying back to the grassy hill and she sneaked a glance at Piccolo. She noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. _I…guess Piccolo liked that_. She glanced over at Beerus too. He seemed to be wiping sweat off his brow and his face was flushed too. _Figures…_

When she landed, everyone had calmed down and they were smiling brightly up at her. She could hear Master Roshi say "Yeah, girlie, you did your thing!" She walked over to Dende and sat down, bringing her knees up and resting comfortably under her chin. Dende rubbed her back as she buried her face into her knees. _How embarrassing…an immortal princess, and a demigod at that…dancing and singing on stage like some 80s pop singer. Thanks, Hall and Oates…_

Champa, Vados, and the Universe 6 fighters were taken a little aback by the singing and singer. Vados didn't seem impressed and Champa looked confused. "Well, that was…entertaining, I suppose," said Champa. "Now that that is over, let's get this tournament started!"

 _ **Oh Beerus, when will he ever stop? I hope you liked this chapter. Once again, thank you so much for your support so far. It helps get out of any creative slumps I get in. Take care and have an awesome night! ~goldenbelle75**_


	14. Fight for the Super Dragon Balls

_**Wow! It seems like forever since I put a new chapter up! Welcome back! Thanks for waiting on the continuation of the story. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 14: Fight for the Super Dragon Balls**

The gong above the arena sounded and the first round of the tournament began. Starting off the fight in Universe 6 was a creature named Botamo, who looked like a giant, yellow bear with a red shirt. Starting off in Universe 7 was none other than Goku, who took some by surprise that he would start off so early in the fighting.

When the fighting commenced, Elyon watched as Goku punched and kicked at Botamo, but he didn't seem affected by the blows at all. Vegeta even mentioned that Goku "use his head", but Goku took it literally. After some thinking, Goku figured out how to take out his opponent. He easily lifted the bear-like creature and threw him to the floor of the arena. "You were very lazy in building up your strength," said Goku as he dragged Botamo across the arena. His opponent tried firing small ki blast from his mouth, but Goku dodged them easily. In the end, Botamo was flung out of the ring with ease, gaining one victory from the Saiyan.

Across the grounds, Champa was throwing a fit like a baby, upset about his first loss of the tournament. Elyon shook her head at the God of Destruction. _And to think…HE is a god._ Since Goku won, he remained on the fighting stage. The next fighter to face him was a creature that looked exactly like Frieza, except he was white and blue. His name was Frost.

When Frost entered the stage, he greeted Goku warmly. This threw Goku off at first, because he wasn't used to someone that look like Frieza, to act so…nice. After expressing salutations to his opponent, Frost then offer a message to Elyon and the others. "I am sorry to meet under such circumstances, but I want you to know…this is just a match. I hope that by the end of this match, we will be able to shake hands. So please, watch over our fight with peace in your hearts. Thank you." With that, he turned and walked back to Goku. Elyon, who would usually be flattered by such a kind and respectful response, was a little suspicious of this Frost. She eyed him closely as the match between him and Goku began.

Goku wasn't impressed at all with Frost…in fact, he convinced him to transform into his final form, just the way Frieza did. Frost took Goku's advice to heart and transformed into a different form. That was when the real fighting began. As both fighters punched, kicked and fired ki blast at one another, the announcer told the crowd that the form that Frost was in was called his "Raid" form. Apparently, he used this form to fight in wars across Universe 6 and his main goal was to aid in postwar restoration and taking care of children. _My, he certainly is the opposite of Frieza…but I still think he is hiding something._

Goku was having a hard time inflicting any damage to Frost, so he challenged him to transform into his true form. Frost couldn't understand how Goku knew he had another form until Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You see, I have been hiding some of my power as well," he said, after transforming. Champa and the other fighters from Universe 6 were surprised he was hiding such power. Frost decided, for this match, he would transform into his true form.

Once both fighters were revealing their true power, they went at it, again. This time, Frost was having a hard time hitting Goku, while Goku was beating Frost down. Frost wouldn't give up…he went after Goku with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough. Frost stepped back…he was going for one more shot. He pulled his arm back and drove his fist into Goku's hand. Suddenly, Goku's legs began to get wobbly and his eyes became droopy. His vision blurried as he tried to walk toward Frost. With one final kick, Frost sent Goku across the arena and out of bounds. Goku laid on the ground, his Super Saiyan powers disappearing. He was unconscious.

Everyone from Universe 7 had a look of shock on their face, except for Elyon. She looked down at Frost with her eyebrows furrowed. _What is going on...?_

"Goku!" Chi-Chi jumped down to the ground to see if her husband was okay. When Chi-Chi was by his side, Goku looked up, confused about what had just happened. Apparently, Frost had no idea what had happened either, but he did thank Goku for a great fight. As Frost held up Goku's hand in friendship, everyone clapped. Everyone of course…except Elyon.

"Hey," said Yamcha, scooting close to Elyon. "Why aren't you clapping? Didn't you enjoy the fight?" She didn't answer. She was still staring down at Frost, complete uncertain about his intentions in this tournament.

The announcer stepped into the middle of the arena and said, "The next fighter from Universe 7 that will face Frost is…Piccolo!" Elyon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Here we go…good luck, Piccolo._ She had a small smile on her face when he landed in the arena. He took off his weighted clothes and threw them to the side. Elyon took another look at Frost, and he had a grimace on his face as he spoke to Piccolo. This look unnerved her. Suddenly, she stood up and flew over to the waiting area for the Universe 7 fighters.

"Hey…Ellie?" shouted Dende from the hillside. Elyon landed in the area and walked over to where Vegeta was sitting. Beerus looked up at her passing by, confused.

"What are you doing over here?" said Vegeta, annoyed.

"I can see better from here."

"So, you think you have special privileges just because your boyfriend is fighting next?"

Elyon rolled her eyes. "Just bear with me, will you?" she whispered, matching his annoyance. She sat down next to the Saiyan and watched as the match began.

The first thing Piccolo did was jump into the air and begin charging his Special Beam Cannon attack. "Alright, Piccolo is going all out first thing!" said Goku. Vegeta was less impressed.

"It's a flawed attack with an exposed weakness, if you ask me."

Elyon was getting more annoyed with Vegeta. "Just give him a chance…you act like he's already lost the match."

"Essentially, he will," finished the Prince of Saiyans. Elyon gave him a cold look. Back in the ring, Piccolo was dodging Frost's attacks while still charging his own. While he did try his best to dodge each attack, Piccolo did get hit in the knee and down to the arena he went. Frost believed Piccolo couldn't run anymore now that he was wounded, until Piccolo began using a multi-form technique. Frost was surprised at first, but began shooting at each copy with his ki beams. Frost began to get nervous about the amount of time that Piccolo was taking in charging his attack. He wanted to finish this fight now. He began punching at Piccolo to slowly knock him out of the ring. Piccolo was reduced to one hand to block Frost's attacks, but it proved no use. Piccolo was hit in the chest and went flying toward the edge of the ring, the Special Beam Cannon energy disappearing.

Frost, assuming he had won the match, let his guard down briefly…giving Piccolo enough time to do one last maneuver. From across the arena, Piccolo extended his arm and wrapped it around Frost, disabling him for the time being. Frost smirked. "Well, it looks like you got me. I let my guard down for one moment and now this…" He looked down at Piccolo's arm squeezing him around his body. Piccolo smirked too.

"I'm known as a strategist in Universe 7. You didn't know how I fought and that's why you lost. So…take this! Special Beam…" Then, suddenly, Piccolo's vision began to get blurry and his body began wobbling. The arm around Frost began to loosen and he jumped out.

"Now's my chance!" He leaped forward and put a hand on Piccolo's chest. "That was a good fight," he whispered. "But…it looks like I win." With that, he shot an energy blast straight through his chest, knocking Piccolo unconscious.

"Oh, Piccolo…" gasped Elyon from the sidelines. She had now realized what was going on. She stood up and leaned over the side. "Excuse me, but I'm calling a foul!" The announcer looked up at her, surprised. "Frost is using a weapon! In his right arm…I saw something that looked like a needle!"

Champa stood up and yelled back at Elyon. "Quit being a sore loser! Sit down and shut up, girl!"

"I'm not being a sore loser!" Elyon shouted back. "Ref, search him if you don't believe me!"

"Fine, go ahead…search him! But if you are lying, I'll destroy you myself!" said Champa.

"Oh, I would LOVE to see you try!" she responded, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at the God of Destruction. The announcer walked toward Frost and began searching his right arm up and down. Near his wrist, he noticed a small needle sticking out and he decided to poke it. He instantly felt dizzy.

"Oh…the girl's right. This needle has some obvious signs of tampering…so the winner of this round is…Piccolo!" Elyon smiled at Champa, triumphantly. But Champa didn't notice…he was too busy yelling at Frost for being a cheat. Vegeta got up from his seat and stood next to Elyon.

"Okay, I'll take him on myself now!" The referee looked up confused.

"But…Frost cheated, so Piccolo will continue fighting the next person…"

"No…he is going to withdraw, aren't you?" He looked down at Piccolo, who, by now, had gotten up and recovered from his wound. Elyon glared at Vegeta now.

"That's not fair, Vegeta! Give Piccolo a chance to face someone else…Frost lost so get over it!" Vegeta was going to retort, but Piccolo ended up agreeing with Vegeta.

"Yeah…I guess I am withdrawing," he said, solemnly. Elyon crossed her arms and frowned. Piccolo flew back to the waiting area, his weighted clothes back on. "Don't worry about it, Ellie," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Elyon grabbed onto his arm and hugged it.

"I still think you deserve a chance to prove to everyone just how strong you are," she whispered. Piccolo smiled.

"Thanks for believing in me so much." He glanced over at Beerus, who looked very irritated. "I think you better go back and keep Dende company. I'll see you after the tournament."

Elyon nodded, "Right." She stood up on tiptoe and gave him a peck on the cheek before flying back over to her friends.

Once Vegeta got into the ring, it didn't take long for him to power up and knock Frost right out of the ring. When that satisfaction was over, Vegeta faced a robotic-looking creature named Magetta. Vegeta had a much harder time against this opponent. His body was made of complete metal and he would release boiling hot heat from his body that made Vegeta sweat, especially with the new barrier Vados made that made aerial knockouts much easier. At one point, Vegeta ended up out of the ring, but with a little bit of luck, his foot was touching a piece of the stage that was lying on the ground. With a blast of fury due to almost being knocked out and saved by a tournament rule, Vegeta swept Magetta to the edge of the ring, ending his match with a nasty insult to the Metalman.

Next, Vegeta faced a young Saiyan from Universe 6 named Cabba. At first, they both seemed to be evenly matched during their fight, until Vegeta told him to transform into a Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, Cabba couldn't and asked Vegeta if he could train him to accomplish this transformation. At first glance, it seemed like Vegeta was displeased with this request, and he began pounding the crap out of Cabba and threatening him. Elyon, however, saw his true motive…he was trying to get Cabba angry, which was the only way to truly transform into a Super Saiyan. It worked! Cabba _could_ transform, but Vegeta was still more powerful and knocked him unconscious. Once Cabba awoke, Vegeta spoke to him, telling him to never forget his Saiyan pride and to remember what that feeling was like when he transformed. Cabba was appreciative and graciously stepped down from his match.

Now, Universe 6 had only one fighter left, an assassin named Hit. Vegeta had a hard time even hitting his opponent. It seemed like Hit was always one step ahead and would attack Vegeta in vital parts of his body. It didn't take long for Hit to knock Vegeta unconscious, which angered Vegeta greatly when he came to. Now it was Goku's turn to face this deadly fighter. It seemed like Goku was going to face the same problem as Vegeta, but after talking to Jaco and the Galactic King, he learned that Hit was using a technique called the Time Skip. After getting hit a couple of times, Goku was beginning to beat it by attacking 0.1 seconds after the Time Skip were to occur. As the match continued, Hit began to advance in his power, something that he never had to do in the past and as his power increased, the Time Skip began to advance as well, until Goku was on his knees, gasping for breath. Hit knew that the match was coming to an end, but for Goku, it wasn't.

Goku unleashed a new technique on his opponent…the Kaio-ken times 10. Along with his Super Saiyan Blue form, he was at it again, releasing a powerful Kamehameha toward Hit. When the smoke cleared, the two fighters were still in the ring. As it turned out, Champa was only interested in keeping the fight going just because the two of them were the deciding factor in who was going to win the whole tournament. This bothered Goku and Hit, feeling like they were pawns in the god's game. In the end, Goku stepped out of bounds, allowing Hit to be the winner. However, before he lost, Goku promised another battle with him…one that they could have without limits.

Now, it was down to two fighters in the tournameant…Hit and Monaka! _This should be interesting,_ thought Elyon as she curiously watched Monaka enter the ring. His legs were shaking and it looked like he was about ready to pass out. When the gong rang, Monaka ran toward Hit with his fist out. He hit his opponent's leg lightly and he looked up. In a few seconds, Hit was flying across the arena and onto the ground outside the ring. Monaka blinked, surprised at what had just happened. Everyone cheered from Universe 7, happy about their victory over Universe 6. Elyon sat on the ground, pondering why Hit would fly out of bounds like that. _I know the secret behind Monaka…he isn't strong at all, so why would Hit…?_ Then, she noticed Hit hovering above the arena briefly and then she realized… _Goku and Hit…they are even now._ She smiled solemnly. Suddenly, Dende grabbed her hand and helped her stand up.

"Let's go and see everyone," he said. Elyon smiled and followed him to the waiting area where Piccolo and the others were.

Elyon stood from the balcony and watched as Champa threw a fit about the Universe 6 fighters losing in the tournament. She rolled her eyes as balls of energy appeared in his two hands. _Listen to him, he sounds pathetic…I guess all mortals to him are just play pieces in a game._ He was about ready to launch the energy blasts at the poor guys when Champa looked down at the stage, a cold sweat appearing on his brow. Elyon glanced down and noticed a short person with two body guards standing in the middle of the arena. She turned around as she heard Beerus stuttering behind her.

"Z-Zeno…Lord Zeno!" He flew down to the arena with Whis following close behind. Champ and Vados followed suit. Elyon thought for a moment. _Lord Zeno…Lord Zeno…why does he look familiar? Oh, that's right…me and my family used to sing to him at his palace. He requested music from us occasionally. The last time I saw him, I was still really young. I wonder what he is doing here?_ Then, Elyon froze. _Wait a minute, if he sees me, will he remember me? He has to…he has to sense my powers._ She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Piccolo standing next to her.

"Come on, let's check this guy out." She didn't say anything, but followed him and the others to the stage. When they landed, Lord Zeno noticed Elyon immediately. He pointed in her direction and Beerus and Champa stepped aside, frightened. Elyon walked toward Zeno, trying not to be nervous. She stood in front of him, waiting to see what he would do. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Titta aranel", he said brightly. Elyon looked at him seriously. _Little princess...that's what my parents used to call me when I was little…in our language._ Then, Zeno gestured for her to kneel in front of him and she did. She looked at him coldly in the eyes, showing no emotion on her face. She had no idea what he was up to, but if he did or said anything wrong, her whole cover would be blown. He stepped closer and put his hand on her head gently. "May it be," he said, softly. He stepped back and allowed Elyon to stand back up. "A star in the cold dark night…shining brightly…and the light of that star cannot be hidden." He smiled up at her and his eyes twinkled. Elyon, on the other hand, was feeling more and more disturbed as she stood there and listened to him speak.

Thankfully, Goku interrupted and began speaking to Zeno, which gave Elyon a chance to step away. Beerus looked at the young woman, amazement written all over his face. She gave him a cold glare and turned her head away. She was scared…she didn't know why, but she was scared.

Once Lord Zeno was gone and the last Super Dragon Ball was discovered, it was time to summon Super Shenron. When he appeared out of the Dragon Balls, he was so massive that all the galaxies and planets paled in comparison to him. Beerus used the Language of the Gods to tell Whis what to wish for. Once the wish was made, Super Shenron disappeared.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Bulma.

"It's a secret," answered Beerus. He glanced over at Elyon, who was leaning against the cube, staring out at space. He smirked and walked over to her. "So, what do you think I wished for?" he asked, deviously.

"I'm ready to go home," she answered, firmly. Beerus was taken aback by her response, but he decided to keep up with his little game. "Home, you say? You know…you seem stressed. Why don't you come home with me and I can…loosen you up?" he whispered, seductively. He was breathing close to her neck and ear, hoping to feel her twitch slightly from its tickle, but Elyon stared straight ahead, ignoring the god completely. Beerus reached over to touch her arm, but he was suddenly sent backward by a powerful gust of wind. His body hit the wall of the cube hard and everyone turned toward him to see if he was okay. He looked back over at Elyon and saw Piccolo walk over and stand next to her. He had a hand on her shoulder and she was wrapping her arms around his waist and putting her head on his chest. Beerus frowned and stood up. _One day, princess…one day…I will make you mine! Mark my words!_

 _ **Well…Beerus is still trying to work his magic on Elyon, but it's not working. I want to reference the statement that Zeno used when he was speaking to Elyon. "Titta aranel" means "little princess" in Quenya. It is an Elvish language created by J.R.R. Tolkien, who wrote "The Hobbit" and "The Lord of the Rings." I like the way it sounds when spoken, so I wanted to use this as an ancient language of the Fantasians. I don't know if I will use too much of it in the story because I am using an online translator and I don't know how accurate it is, but it is just another glimpse into Elyon's world. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will have another one coming up. See you all later! ~goldenbelle75**_


	15. Thinking of Home

_**Hi everyone! I'm so happy that I got another chapter done so quickly. This should make up for taking so long with the last one. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. We are more than halfway done with it, so bear with me! Enjoy this lovely new chapter!**_

 **Chapter 15: Thinking of Home**

When Elyon got home that evening, she took a long shower and went to bed. Her mind was still racing after Lord Zeno spoke to her. As she was lying in bed, she tried to go to sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake. _He spoke to me in my native tongue…he said, 'may it be', the name of a song I would sing when we saw him…and then what was that statement he said about 'a star shining down from a cold dark sky, and its brightness cannot be hidden?' Was he trying to tell me that it was useless to hide here on Earth, that I'm going to be found out? Would it be safer to go back home to avoid any danger that could be brought here to this planet?_ She turned over in her bed and stared out the window.

 _No…Piccolo is training me, or at least, building up my confidence through fighting. We already decided that I was going to stay here…and let whatever was coming…to let it come._ She closed her eyes and tried hard to not let her thoughts keep her awake. It took a while, but she finally fell asleep. Even though she was sleeping, her mind kept working. All night long, Elyon's mind was filled with dreams, dreams of her when she was young…and dreams of her with her father. The images from the dreams were still in her mind when she woke up the next morning.

While she was fixing a piece of toast, her cell phone rang. She jogged into the living room and read the name "Lookout" on it. She answered it, "Hello".

"Hi Ellie, it's Dende. How are you doing?"

"Um, okay, I guess. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I was calling on behalf of Piccolo. He wanted to know if you are going to train in the mountains today with him, since it is the weekend."

Elyon thought. She didn't really feel like training with Piccolo today, but she thought if she didn't, Piccolo would come over to her house and try to talk her out of her thoughts of going home. She didn't want a lecture right now. "Yeah, I'll be there soon. But I'm only going to train today. I plan on resting tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll let Piccolo know. See you soon."

"Okay, see you, Dende." After the Guardian hung up, Elyon sighed. Hopefully, she would be able to focus today, for Piccolo's sake.

After an hour or so, Elyon met up with Piccolo in their usual spot in the mountains. Piccolo was taking a drink of water from his canteen when Elyon landed. She took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves and enjoy the time she had with Piccolo.

"Good morning," she replied, brightly. Piccolo smirked.

"Good morning…are you ready to train today?" Elyon smiled.

"I sure am!" She took a moment to stretch the muscles in her arms and twist her body back and forth. "Um…I have some really good news to share with you. I'm out of school for a few weeks for Christmas break."

"So, does that mean we can train every day?"

"Uh, sure! If you want to!" Piccolo nodded, satisfied.

"Well, if that is the case, then can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Since you won't have to work for a few weeks, why don't you stay at the Lookout? I'm sure Dende and Mr. Popo will want you to stay and visit with them for a while."

"Just Dende and Popo?" asked Elyon, curiously.

Piccolo blushed slightly. "Well…uh…" Elyon giggled. She loved making Piccolo nervous like this.

"Oh, Piccolo…I'm just giving you a hard time." She thought for a moment. _If I stay at the Lookout for a little while, maybe I can get my mind off all of these thoughts and dreams I have been having._ "Okay…that sounds really nice, Piccolo. Do you think it will be alright with Dende and Popo, though?" Piccolo looked at her knowingly. Elyon laughed. "I guess I will take that as a 'yes.' Okay…after our training today, I'll go home, pack a big suitcase, and come back."

"Sounds like a plan. Alright…enough small talk. Let's get busy with our training."

The first half of the day went smoothly. Both started out meditating before they sparred. Once that part was over, Piccolo worked on punching and kicking her while Elyon blocked his punches. After a while, Elyon recommended that Piccolo make his attacks stronger. She felt like he was holding back a lot. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure! Don't hold anything back. I want to see how strong you really are." Piccolo turned up the power in his physical attacks and Elyon continued to block every blow. She was essentially a punching bag for him and that concept disturbed Piccolo. Soon, he began weakening his attacks again. "No, Piccolo…don't stop. Keep going…I'm doing fine." After a few hours, they decided to take their first break. Piccolo opened his canteen and took a long drink. Then, he handed it over to Elyon. She took a small drink and gave it back to Piccolo.

"You don't need any more water?" he asked, putting the lid back on.

"No, I don't really need more. Remember, I don't get tired and thirsty when I fight."

"Oh, yeah. It must be nice to not have to worry about getting worn out and tired."

"I guess." They stood in silence for a few minutes until they were ready to continue. "I think you need to do some ki-based attacks next."

"Ki-based attacks?"

"Yeah, so you can work on aim and concentration. Remember, I'm your target…your punching bag. Don't hold anything back," she said, confidently. Piccolo furrowed his brow. He didn't like that statement at all…he just couldn't treat her like a 'punching bag', even if she could handle each attack. Piccolo started by firing balls of energy at her as she dodged each attack in the air. "Sense out where your opponent is going," she told Piccolo, gently. They continued this pattern for a little bit, and then she recommended that he use his Special Beam Cannon. She wanted him to work on his concentration while powering up the beam.

"When you are ready to release it, I'll dodge it, but I want you to aim toward where you think I will appear, got it?" Piccolo nodded as he put his right index and middle fingers on his forehead. He concentrated hard, powering up his attack. When he was ready, he released it toward Elyon. She disappeared to dodge it, and Piccolo moved in another direction. When Elyon reappeared, her arm was grazed by the beam. Piccolo stopped suddenly when he saw Elyon grab her arm.

"Oh, crap!" he said as he flew to her. "Ellie, are you okay?" Elyon looked up at him and smiled.

"Wow, Piccolo, I'm impressed. You figured out where I would appear!" Piccolo touched her arm and saw a painful burn on her pale skin. His eyes looked fearful.

"What do you mean you're impressed? I hit you! I didn't mean to do that!" Elyon looked at him confused.

"But I wanted you to try to hit me…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Piccolo had swept her up in his arms and carried her to a rocky outcrop down below. He set her down gently and took a closer look at her arm. It was really red, swollen and burned.

"I can't believe this happened…I'm such an idiot," he said to himself. He began ruffling through Elyon's bag and pulled out her first-aid kit. He grabbed a piece of cloth and the ice pack. He put the ice pack on her arm and then kept it pushed down with a piece of cloth. Elyon looked at him, speechless. She could see the concern in his eyes.

"Hey, Piccolo," she said softly, trying to get eye contact with him. "I'm going to heal soon. You don't need to make such a fuss about a little wound."

"A-A little wound…I completely burned half your arm! Look at it!" He removed the cloth and ice. "It's not healing…why isn't it healing?" he said to himself as he put the ice back on. Elyon continued to stare at him.

"Piccolo…Piccolo…listen to me." Piccolo turned to look at her, still concerned. "I can't feel the pain of this burn. Do you remember what I told you a long time ago? I may look fragile and weak, but I'm made of tougher stuff than you think."

"I know, I know. I just…when you said that you were a punching bag, I just…" Elyon nodded, understanding what he meant.

"You can't think of me as a punching bag."

"No…you…you're my...my girl," he said, quietly. Elyon smiled, her heart swelling inside. She moved her arm slightly, showing Piccolo where the burn was. The wound was completely gone.

"See? I'm fine now." She cupped Piccolo's cheek with her hand. "You're very sweet for being so concerned for me. That shows how much you care about me."

"If anything happened to you…if you ever got seriously hurt…I don't know what I would do. I just want you to be safe…I just want to be strong enough to protect you from any danger." He reached over and picked her up. He held her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her, allowing Elyon to lay her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat quickly inside his chest. "You say you see a power in me that not everyone can see. You believe in me…you have so much confidence in my abilities that you are willing to push me to my limits. How? What have I done in my life to receive such a wonderful treasure like you?"

Elyon sat up and looked at Piccolo in the eyes. "Sometimes, we don't understand how each circumstance in our life works, but I know for me…I don't need excessive wealth…power…leadership…or a god to make me happy. All I needed in my life was a man with a caring warm spirit inside, despite the hard exterior he always tries to portray." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips. Piccolo moved slightly forward to close the gap between them, when suddenly Elyon's cell phone rang in her bag. She stopped and sighed as she reached in and grabbed it. Bulma's name was on the front. Piccolo grunted as Elyon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ellie. It's Bulma! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. What's up?"

"So, since Universe 7 won the tournament yesterday, I thought we would have a little party to celebrate."

"Okay, great! When?"

"It will be tomorrow at noon. Can you tell Piccolo and Dende as well?"

"Sure, no problem. I guess we will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yup, see you then!"

Elyon hung up the phone and looked at Piccolo. He had rolled his eyes, frustrated at Bulma's interruption. Elyon sighed and smiled. "That's Bulma for you. You know, I think that was enough training for today. I think I better go and get my bags packed, so I can stay at the Lookout." Piccolo nodded, still looking irritated.

"If you don't mind, I might do a little training on my own while you're gone. I'll meet you later at the Lookout."

"Sounds good," said Elyon, smiling.

It took Elyon a little longer to get to the Lookout since she needed to do some laundry before she could pack her suitcases. While she waited for her clothes to get done, she called Dende and told him what she was planning on doing. Dende seemed quite happy to hear about her stay and so did Mr. Pop, who was listening in the background. By dinner time, Elyon had arrived at the Lookout with two suitcases and bag with everything she would need for her stay.

Mr. Popo had cooked up a delicious meal for her to enjoy and during that time, Piccolo came back. For the rest of the evening, she spent time talking to all of them about all the events they had went through in the past month. All the thoughts that Elyon was having about her home were disappearing in the back of her mind as she conversed with three of her closest and dearest friends. By 10:00, she was ready to go to bed. Dende and Mr. Popo wished her 'good night' and Piccolo walked her to her bedroom.

"Sleep well," said Piccolo. "And try not to oversleep…Bulma's party is at noon tomorrow," he added, gruffly. Elyon nodded and turned around to walk to her door. She stopped and turned back around to Piccolo. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips. Piccolo closed his eyes and relished in the touch. When Elyon broke it apart, she smiled and said softly, "Alima lo, mime mel." Piccolo felt chills go up and down his body.

"What did you say?" Elyon chuckled softly.

"I was speaking in my native Fantasian tongue. It means 'good night, my love.'"

"Can you tell me something else in your language?"

Elyon smiled. "Okay…Illume miqume alima lo."

"What does that mean?"

Elyon blushed slightly. "It means 'always kiss me good night.'" Piccolo smirked, understanding the message behind the statement. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Elyon could feel a warmth drift inside her body, from her head to her toes. When Piccolo straightened back up, he smiled down at her.

"Good night, Ellie." He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving the princess alone by her bedroom door. As she watched the tall and handsome Namek walked away, Elyon leaned against the wall by her door and sighed. _Oh, how I love that wonderful Namekian._

The next morning, Elyon woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes and bacon. That was one of her favorite meals! She gobbled down a whole plateful and pat her stomach with satisfaction when she was done. Since Bulma's party was at noon, Elyon decided to wait until she got to Bulma's house to have lunch. When she got done eating, she went to her room to pick out her outfit for the party. She decided to pick out a dark purple dress that was made of velvet and had long bell sleeves on the end of the arms. She also picked out black leggings and a pair of black ankle boots.

When it was time to go, Piccolo, Elyon, and Dende said good-bye to Mr. Popo and took off toward Capsule Corporation. When they got there, they could see several tables set up with lots of food sitting on them. Elyon could see a few friends already sitting at a few tables with umbrellas. After saying 'hi' to Bulma, Elyon and Piccolo picked out a table for their own and sat down. It was a beautiful day and Elyon couldn't help by smile at the beauty of the grass and flowers around her.

"You seem awfully happy today," said Piccolo.

"Of course, it's a glorious day to have a party. Why wouldn't I be happy?" she said, smiling at the Namek. Soon, Tien and Yamcha showed up and sat with Piccolo and Elyon at the table. When most of the group was there, Bulma decided to start the party, even though Goku wasn't there yet. Suddenly, a delivery truck appeared out of the sky and a short pink guy stepped out of it. It was Monaka! He was delivering treats to Bulma's party per Jaco's request. Everyone was stunned to see him there in a delivery outfit, but Chi-Chi was impressed that a strong guy like him could also hold a job.

"That's the sign of a true man," she said, proudly.

Vegeta looked up into the sky. "Here they come." With a flash of light, Beerus and Whis appeared in the middle of the yard. Elyon sighed and rested her head on her hand. _What a way to ruin my day…_ She got up from her seat and told Piccolo she was going to use the bathroom really quick. She wanted to spend as much as she could _away_ from Beerus.

She took her time walking down the halls to the bathroom and took even longer in the bathroom. She figured that when Goku arrived, he would be convincing Monaka to fight him and Beerus would have to figure out how to avoid any sparring between the two. She grinned at the thought of Beerus sweating under the stress of keeping his little secret from Goku. After fixing her hair in the mirror for a few minutes, she decided to wander back outside. She didn't notice anyone follow her inside, so she was still safe for the time being.

Suddenly, she felt her body tense. She sensed a familiar presence nearby…a godly presence. She froze in the middle of the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see movement. She cleared her mind and allowed her sudden surprise to disappear. She concentrated on the energy of the person that was nearby and when she finally figured it out, she stepped out of the hallway and into the living room. There, reclining in a chair was a young man with long grey hair, a grey tunic, pants, and boots. The movement from her peripheral vision came forward and it was a large grey moth. The moth fluttered toward the man and rested gently on his shoulder. Elyon almost broke out in a sob when she saw who the young man was. He stood up and stared at the young lady a few feet away.

"O-Olorin…?" she asked quietly. He nodded slightly at her question. Suddenly, she ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He was the same height as Piccolo, so her head rested comfortably on his chest. She sobbed quietly into his chest as he rubbed the back of her head. This was the first real contact she had with anybody from Fantasia, even though Olorin wasn't a Fantasian. He was Maia, just like her mother. He was one of Istari, a group of four young men that had magical powers. Olorin was the wisest of the four and he was good friends with her and her brothers.

Once Elyon was finished crying, he brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Olorin…it's been…so long." He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, it has been. I have come here for one reason…and that is to tell you that you should return home to Fantasia."

"Return home? Why do you say that?"

"I have seen from the Undying Lands that your father is out looking for you. For the safety of these mortals…" he gestured out the window where Piccolo and the others were watching Goku fight a bigger-looking Monaka. "I think you should return home before he finds you here."

Elyon looked down at the floor. "Olorin…I left home for a reason."

"I know, Elyon. You left, hoping to find a better future for yourself. While it may feel like you got the life you wanted, I'm afraid there are repercussions for that decision. If your father finds you here…he is sure to kill those that stand in his way."

"Kill? My father might be more cold-hearted than he used to be, but he would never intentionally kill an innocent person."

"Don't be so sure of that." Olorin fell silent instantly.

"What are you talking about? Tell me, Olorin."

"There is something going on with your father…something menacing and terrible. Perion and I have discussed this…"

"Perion?! Did you say Perion?! You've seen him?!"

"Yes, he is in the Undying Lands with us, as well as the other Maiar and Valar." Elyon grabbed Olorin's arms to keep her balance. Her mind was starting to spin. "As I said, Perion and I have discovered something about your father. This change that happened to him…we believe it was the work of the Gogs."

"The…Gogs? But they have been sealed away…mother sealed them away long ago."

Olorin's frown deepened more. "The powers of the Maiar and Valar are great, but not all-powerful. We fear that one may have escaped and took over your father's body." Elyon shook her head, almost not believing what she was hearing. "I don't know why one of those foul creatures would need to do it unless it was intending to serve a bigger purpose. I'm afraid I need to continue to meditate on this. But you need to hear this, Elyon…your father is more dangerous than you realize. If my assumption is proven to be correct, then he can do a lot of damage to a lot of people, especially on the planet where you are hiding on." Elyon looked out the window again. This time, everyone was getting ready to get some food. She could see Piccolo looking around, probably wondering where she was.

Olorin smiled grimly. "You won't leave, will you?"

"If I did, I would never be able to come back. I can't…I can't leave Piccolo."

"Then, he will die," said Olorin, softly. Elyon kept her eyes on Piccolo. She shook her head slightly.

"No…no he won't. I won't allow it to happen…not again." Olorin looked at her. Now, his face was much softer than it ever was. "I don't care what my father intends to do. I will not let him hurt Piccolo…or my friends. I'll use whatever demi-god powers I can to protect them."

Olorin put his hand on her shoulder. "Then, I hope you intend to tell them about who you really are, soon. I fear the time is drawing near when your father _will_ find you. So, train hard." He pat her back gently and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Olorin. These Earthlings…they have completely changed my perspective on life and what it means."

"I understand what you are saying. Just, be careful…little princess." Then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared. Immediately, Elyon could feel tears well in her eyes again. One of her closest friends was gone…and she didn't know when she would see him, or anyone else, again. She tried to keep the tears from falling…she didn't want Piccolo or the others to see her in this state.

She wandered back out to the yard where everyone was sitting and eating. She found Piccolo sitting at a table with two other people and, of course, it was Beerus and Whis. She walked slowly to the table and stopped when she reached Piccolo's side.

"Where have you been?" said Piccolo, looking up at her, concerned.

"Inside," Elyon answered, softly.

"Are you okay?" he continued asking. Elyon was about to say something, but she noticed a large grey moth land on his shoulder.

"Oh, my," said Whis. "Look at how big that thing is." Piccolo looked over and got ready to swat it off of him. Elyon burst forward and grabbed it gingerly in her two hands.

"Don't hurt it!" she screamed, a little too loudly. Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis covered their ears when she screamed, but she didn't care. She turned around and opened her hands to let the moth flutter away. Instead, it fluttered in front of her face and then she could hear a small voice, whispering.

"Be brave, little princess. We are always watching." The moth brushed against her nose for a split second and then took off. Elyon looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed. The tears were coming again and this time, they flowed silently down her cheeks. Her back was still turned so no one could see her. She brushed the tears away when she knew she was finished crying. She turned back to sit down at the table.

"Ellie, have you been crying?" said Piccolo, putting a hand on her shoulder. Elyon didn't answer. She was thinking about what Olorin had told her. _A Gog might be possessing my father…well, when he does show up, I'll show that little demon what a demi-god Fantasian can do._ Suddenly, her face turned angry and the glass near Beerus shattered into a million pieces. Beerus jumped slightly, shocked by the disappearance of his glass and drink.

"What is the big idea?!" said Beerus, getting up to yell at Elyon. She turned towards him quickly and for a moment, he thought he could see her eyes glow. He sat back down quickly and stole a quick drink from Whis' cup, looking slightly scared. Elyon's face calmed down slightly and she stood up.

"I'm hungry," she said, and she began walking toward a food stand to get something to eat. Piccolo and Beerus looked at each other, both wondering what was going on with Elyon. Either way, they were both going to find out.

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter! Author's Notes: The 'Fantasian' language I used in this chapter is an Elvish language from J.R.R. Tolkien's works of "The Lord of the Rings" and "The Hobbit." Sorry if the translations are not correct…I used an online translator. Also, the character Olorin is also from the works of Tolkien. If you are a fan of the history of Middle-Earth, 'Olorin' was the name of "Gandalf the Grey" before he was sent to Middle-Earth. Also, you fans will know that the name 'Istari' means 'wizards.' Once again, I'm glad I got a new chapter up so quickly. Have an awesome evening, everyone. ~goldenbelle75**_


	16. Babysitting PanAgain!

_**Hi everyone! I am finally back with a brand-new chapter! I hope you are ready for another fun chapter in Piccolo and Elyon's "Adventures in Babysitting." I want to say a big thank-you to all of you that are still supporting the story. Let's keep this journey going!**_

 **Chapter 16: Babysitting Pan…Again!**

Once the party was over, Piccolo, Dende, and Elyon headed back to the Lookout. Elyon had remained quiet after she emerged from Capsule Corporation. Surprisingly, Beerus had even left her alone after she broke his glass. Piccolo had thought it would be wise not to talk to her about her situation until she was ready. Once they got to the Lookout, Elyon went straight to her room and locked the door. She wasn't trying to be mean…she just needed to take a break and let her mind relax.

She was lying on her bed, ready to doze off, when she heard the phone to the Lookout ring. She listened to it ring and ring a couple of times until she heard Dende answer it. Then, she could hear Dende yell for Piccolo to come and talk on the phone. After a few seconds, she heard Piccolo's deep voice speaking to the unknown person on the phone. It seemed like he was agreeing to do something…then she heard the name 'Pan.' _It sounds like he is going to be babysitting Pan sometime._ She heard Piccolo hang up the phone and then she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. A knock came to the door. Elyon sighed and jumped off the bed. She opened the door and allowed Piccolo to come into her room.

"So, how are you doing?" said Piccolo as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Elyon sighed, but gave him a reassuring nod. "I'm doing okay."

"Are you sure? You seemed a little emotional at the party."

"Yeah, I was. Sorry about that. I just…had a lot on my mind…about my home, to be honest."

"Oh, I see. Are you planning on leaving and going back home?"

"Oh, no, no. I don't plan on leaving. Our training is still going as planned, don't worry," she smiled.

Piccolo nodded and continued. "Well, the phone call I got was from Videl. She forgot to tell me at the party that she needed me to watch Pan. I guess Gohan has a big interview and conference to go to and they will be gone for three days."

"Three days? That's a long time to be without Pan."

"Yes…well, I agreed that I would watch her for those three days…and I wanted to know if you wanted to help me."

"Help you babysit…again?"

"Yes. Since we did so well the last time, I figured you might want to try again."

"Would it be okay with Gohan and Videl?"

"I mentioned that you might come over and help me and she was more than happy to have you do that…but it's up to you." Elyon shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I can help. Besides, if I'm staying at the Lookout, and you are going to be gone for three days, I'm going to be so bored," she chuckled. Piccolo smiled.

"Okay, well get plenty of rest, because it's been a while since you babysat Pan. She is older now, and gets into everything." Elyon nodded admiringly at the Namek.

"Okay, I'll take your advice." Piccolo smirked as he turned around to leave Elyon's room.

"I'll see you bright and early," he said as he closed the door behind him. Elyon smiled to herself as she sat down on the bed. She got ready to take off her leggings when she heard Piccolo open the door back up and walk toward her. She was confused as to why he came back inside, until he knelt and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Elyon covered her cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Didn't you tell me yesterday that I should always kiss you goodnight?"

"Oh? I…uh…I guess I did say that, didn't I?" Piccolo smiled, turned back around and walked back out of the room. Elyon chuckled to herself as she undressed, got her pajamas on and went to bed.

The next morning, Elyon had a few muffins and some orange juice before her and Piccolo set off to Gohan and Videl's house. She had packed up an overnight bag to take with them since they would be staying at their house for a few days. When they arrived, Pan greeted both of them happily, and Gohan and Videl gave them the phone number of the hotel they would be staying at, just in case they needed to call. After giving their little girl hugs and kisses goodbye, Gohan and Videl took off.

During the morning, Elyon got out some of Pan's favorite toys and played with her. When Pan got bored with her toys, Elyon decided to take Pan outside to play. Then, she got an idea. "Why don't we take Pan to the park?"

Piccolo looked up at her from the couch. "The park?"

"Yeah! We'll put Pan in her stroller and walk to the park. She will have a wonderful time!"

"But…I've never taken her out of the front yard of her house, let alone the park," said Piccolo.

"Well, Gohan and Videl didn't say we had to keep her at home the whole time, did they?"

"Well…no…but still…" Piccolo was feeling anxious.

"What's wrong, Piccolo? She isn't going to get hurt. Is that what you are worried about?"

"No, I know we'll keep her safe. It's just…what are other people going to think when they see us outside with a baby?"

"So? Who cares what people think! That shouldn't stop us from letting Pan have a good time when her parents are gone. Let's at least try, Piccolo." Elyon gave him a sweet and innocent looking smile to convince him. Piccolo sighed and reluctantly agreed. Elyon grabbed Pan's stroller, diaper bag, bottle and formula, and baby food so she would be ready, just in case she got hungry while they were out.

When they got outside the house, Elyon strapped Pan in the stroller and then put the diaper bag on her shoulder. When she was getting ready to push it, Piccolo stopped her.

"Why don't you let me carry the diaper bag? I don't want you to do all the work." She gladly handed the bag over and he put it over his shoulders. As the threesome walked down the sidewalk toward the park, Piccolo couldn't help but blush as he watched the other people walking around him. This wasn't the first time he was out in public with a woman. Sometimes, he would have to go shopping with Chi-Chi to pay for mooching off their family for so long, so he had to 'help out' when Chi-Chi needed him. However, this was the first time he was going out with Elyon and with a baby, of all things!

As they walked along, Elyon wouldn't stop talking to Pan about everything they were seeing. She mentioned every bird, butterfly and store they passed by. _I wonder if she will be this happy when she takes our child out for walks._ Piccolo paused for a moment after that thought came out. OUR child…he was already thinking about them having children. _We aren't even married…or dating right now…and I'm thinking about children…wait…does Elyon even WANT to have children with me?_ He glanced over at Elyon and then realized that she could read his thoughts and he forgot to block it out! She gave him a shy smile and looked away. _How embarrassing,_ he thought as he stared straight ahead, hoisting the diaper bag even higher on his shoulder.

When they got to the park, Elyon got Pan out and let her explore. The first thing she wanted to do was swing in the baby swings. Elyon picked her up and put her in it. Then, she began to push her gently. Pan laughed happily as she went back and forth in the swing. Piccolo had a small smile on his face as he watched the two. Next, Elyon took Pan to the little clubhouse that was just Pan's size and let her play inside. It had a steering wheel in it and Pan had fun turning it left and right, pretending she was driving.

Later, she wandered to the slides and climbed up on them. "Wait Pan, let's go up the steps on the equipment and then we can go down the slides." She picked up Pan and she climbed up to the top. When she sat down on the slide and put Pan on her lap, she called down to Piccolo, "Catch us." Piccolo positioned himself at the bottom of the slide to make sure Pan didn't fall off. Elyon and Pan went down together and both laughed. When they got to the bottom, Piccolo reached out and stopped them by grabbing onto Elyon's hips. Pan looked up and said, "Piccoyo." Piccolo blushed as Elyon chuckled at him.

They spent about an hour at the park until Pan began to get hungry. They sat down at a picnic table and Elyon began feeding Pan. She gobbled down her food quickly and then gestured toward her bottle. While Elyon took off Pan's bib and cleaned her mouth, Piccolo measured out the formula and put it in the bottle. He shook it up and then held onto it until Elyon had strapped the baby back into the stroller. He handed it to Pan when they got ready to leave. "Well, look at you…getting so good at taking care of a baby," said Elyon, smiling. Piccolo nodded. "And to think, you were so nervous of just holding her when we babysat her the first time." Piccolo smiled, thinking about that experience again.

As they walked back to Gohan's house, Pan drank her formula, and then dozed off. When they got back, Elyon tucked her into her crib for a short nap. Once she left the bedroom, she began picking up the toys she was playing with earlier. Piccolo sat on the couch and began meditating. Once Elyon was done cleaning up the room, she reached into her overnight bag and grabbed a book and a pencil. Piccolo had his eyes closed, so he didn't know she was busy writing in her book until he heard her pencil scribbling across a piece of paper. He opened one eye and glanced over at the young woman, deeply engrossed in her book. He saw the pencil moving swiftly over the page.

"What are you doing?" he asked, now opening both eyes.

"Oh, just some math problems…to pass the time." She didn't look up.

"Math problems?" Now, Piccolo's curiosity was overflowing, and he scooted to look over her shoulder. At first glance, he thought she was joking, but on closer inspection, he noticed some unusual symbols and letters together, so he concluded she must be right…but he had no idea what any of it meant. "So, you do this in your spare time?"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?" she asked, sheepishly.

"No…but what kind of math is it?" He reached over and flipped the book over to the cover. It read _ADVANCED CALCULUS_. "Advanced...calculus? Do you _really_ do this stuff for fun?" he asked again, incredulously. Elyon rolled her eyes and slammed the book shut.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" she said, frustrated. "This is stuff I like to do along with reading!" Piccolo shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no!" he said, waving his arms in front of him. "I wasn't making fun of you at all. I just…didn't know you liked that kind of stuff. It's…very impressive."

Elyon sighed. "I read and studied a lot on Fantasia. Being a learned, educated woman was very important to my parents. I guess I carried it over when I left." She smiled at the book in her hand. "This math is very easy, so it's not much of a challenge. Like I said, it's more for passing the time."

Piccolo gazed at her, mystified. _Not only is she beautiful and powerful, she is also extremely intelligent. Her mind is as sharp as her physical strength…_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Pan crying. Elyon slipped the book back into her bag and walked off to the baby's room. When she returned, she was holding a happy-looking Pan. When she noticed Piccolo sitting on the couch, Pan reached out and said, "Piccoyo, Piccoyo." Elyon giggled as Piccolo stood up and grabbed Pan. The Namek smiled as the baby snuggled against his chest, happy as could be.

For the rest of the day, Pan, Piccolo, and Elyon played inside the house. As the day came to an end, Pan finished eating and was ready to go to sleep. As Elyon reached over to grab Pan and put her to sleep, Piccolo stopped her. "Don't worry, I can handle it."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Yes. Perhaps you can finish the dishes while I put her to sleep."

"Okay…I suppose I could do that," she said as she watched Piccolo take a sleepy Pan to her room. Elyon, in the meantime, wandered back into the kitchen to wash the rest of the dishes. When she finished, she noticed Piccolo wasn't in the living room yet. She decided to go back to Pan's room and check on them. When she approached the room, she heard someone singing, very quietly. The door was closed, so she put her ear to the door. It sounded like Piccolo, but she couldn't believe that was him. She peered through the door and saw him rocking the baby in the rocking chair and singing a lullaby to her! He seemed to be singing in another language…perhaps his own native tongue?

Elyon stepped back, quite amazed how luscious and deep his singing voice was. She blushed brightly and couldn't move from her spot. It wasn't until she heard him put Pan into her crib and begin walking towards the door that she walked back to her spot on the couch and picked up her math book. She opened it to a random page and began working on the first problem she found, pretending to act like she didn't hear him singing in the next room. Piccolo walked in to find Elyon hard at work in her book. Piccolo cleared his voice and Elyon looked up slowly. She was hoping her face wasn't red anymore.

"I wanted to let you know that Gohan and Videl have a spare bed room, so if you want to take it for the next couple nights, I don't mind." Elyon shook her head briefly.

"Then, where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"On the couch, I suppose." Elyon rolled her eyes, playfully.

"C'mon, Piccolo. Why don't you sleep in the bed for once?"

Piccolo blushed slightly. "Because a lady, such as yourself, deserves the best."

Elyon crossed her arms. "Oh, so it's because I'm princess that you think I need the bed, over you have it."

"Well…I didn't just mean that…" said Piccolo, a little nervous. "I'm sure you deserve your privacy." Elyon thought for a moment and then gave him a sly look.

"I have a better idea…why don't we just share the bed?"

Piccolo's blush deepened. "E-Excuse me?"

"Why don't we share the bed instead of fighting over it?" She walked over and grabbed Piccolo's hand lovingly. "I'm sure it's big enough for both of us." She winked, and Piccolo began backing up.

"I-I don't think that would be appropriate…with Pan here…"

"She's asleep…she won't know what's going on, anyway." Elyon began tugging on his hand and leading him back toward the bedroom.

 _Is this seriously happening_ , he thought. _Is Elyon trying to start up our romantic relationship again?_ Piccolo didn't quite know what to do or say…he just followed her down the hall and into the room. He walked in as Elyon closed the door behind them. The room was dark except for a few moonbeams shining through the window. Piccolo gulped. What was going to happen now?

Elyon approached him and rested her hands on his chest. She looked up at the silhouette of his face and said softly, "Did I ever tell you how tall and muscular you are?" Piccolo shivered from his nerves. If they were still dating, Piccolo would already be making out with her, but her sudden seductiveness was making him nervous. "Did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" she whispered, her body touching his.

By now, Piccolo's face and ears were purple. "Uh…" he gasped out, unable to know what else to say. Elyon was leaning in to give him a kiss and Piccolo closed his eyes, ready to accept it. Suddenly, he felt Elyon disappear and his eyes burst open. The room was empty. Piccolo grabbed onto the door handle and tried to open it, but it was locked. He shook it hard to see if the door would open, but it didn't budge. Then, he heard Elyon's voice outside the door.

"Don't rattle that handle…you'll wake up Pan."

"You tricked me!" hissed Piccolo through the key hole. Elyon giggled.

"I sure did. Now, the door will unlock at 7:00 in the morning. Until then, sweet dreams and sleep tight." Elyon was about to walk away, but then she came back and added. "And don't think about climbing out the window and trying to come back into the house. The window is sealed up and there is no way for you to unlock it." Piccolo growled angrily and stomped away from the door. He could hear Elyon giggle again as she walked away into the living room.

At first, Piccolo was sitting on the bed, defiantly. He was refusing to lay down in the bed after Elyon tricked him into the bedroom. After a few hours, he began dozing off and decided to just accept his fate and go to sleep. When the morning sun broke through the window, Piccolo arose from his sleep. He sat up and stretched. He looked over at the door handle and wondered if it would unlock. He stood up and walked over to the door. He turned the handle gently and it opened. He walked down the hallway towards the living room and noticed the lights were on in the kitchen. He headed that way and found Elyon cooking bacon over the stove and Pan sitting in her high chair, eating her cereal.

"Good morning," said Elyon, stifling a giggle.

Piccolo pat Pan on the head, but just grunted in response to Elyon. She turned around with a plate of pancakes and bacon. "Oh, what's wrong? Was the bed not comfortable enough?"

Piccolo sighed. "I still don't understand why you didn't just take the bed in the first place." Elyon sighed, too.

"Piccolo, if I wanted to live in the lap of luxury on Earth, just like I did on Fantasia, then I would have allowed myself to do so. Just because you now know who I am, you don't need to treat me any different."

Piccolo shook his head at her stubbornness. Elyon set the plate of food down on the table and began eating it. Piccolo sat down between her and Pan and watched them eat. "So…what _was_ your home like?" Elyon looked at him confused. "Fantasia…what was it like?" he repeated.

"Well…it's quiet and serene, mostly. We don't really have a planet full of people. It's mostly made up of valleys, mountains, reservoirs, hills, forests, and a great sea. All of the people of the planet live around the castle where my family lives or in the forests. We don't have the technology like this planet has. We make things happen with the use of magic or our own physical strength."

"You don't have cars or anything like that?"

"Nope. We don't even have electricity on my planet. We go from one place to another by flying, riding on an animal, or walking."

"Your people sound more primitive than anything."

"On the contrary, Fantasia is the wealthiest planet in all 12 universes. It would make Bulma's wealth look like nothing."

"Are you serious?" asked Piccolo, surprised.

"Yes, I'm not exaggerating. No one is poor on our planet. My family extends their wealth out to the people, so everyone has something to live on."

"That's amazing." Then, Piccolo thought about how Elyon had been living since being on Earth. Living in a tiny house, earning her income by being a teacher, making herself eat small meals, dressing in normal and modest clothes...why would she want _that_ kind of life?

"I know, leaving all of that wealth behind was a sacrifice, I will admit…but I like what I'm doing now. I wouldn't change that for anything."

"It's very humbling," said Piccolo, smiling. He sat, eager to hear what else Elyon had to say about her home, but the sound of the doorbell disturbed their conversation. Piccolo stood up and walked to the day. Standing outside was Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten. He looked at them confused. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Goku has a little problem," said Chi-Chi, shoving her way through the door. "By the way, where is my little granddaughter at?"

"In the kitchen with Ellie."

"Oh, Ellie's here, too?" gasped Chi-Chi, happily. She ran to the kitchen and Piccolo rolled his eyes when he heard Chi-Chi scream happily after seeing Pan and Elyon. As it turned out, Goku was sick and his powers were not cooperating. In fact, Goku had ended up destroying his house and now Chi-Chi was going to have to pay for it. When Elyon heard this, she felt compelled to help them out, even though she didn't say it out loud.

Elyon set a cup of tea out for each member of the Son family and grabbed a cup for herself. "I'm sorry to hear about your house, Chi-Chi. Is it going to be expensive to fix?"

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," she said, giving Goku an evil eye. Elyon took a big sip and got up.

"Where are you going?" said Piccolo.

"To the store. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you guys watch Pan while I'm gone?"

"But, we don't need anything…" said Piccolo. But Elyon was already out the door before she could hear him. She took off into the air and ascended high into the clouds. When she was hidden well enough in the air to apparate, she did so, and re-appeared in front of the Son household. All she saw was a pile of broken rubble. She shook her head and smiled. _Poor Goku…and poor Chi-Chi._ She looked around to make sure no one was around, and held out her hands. Slowly, the broken pieces of the house began to come together, and it slowly began taking the form of the Son house again. After ten minutes, the house was back to normal. Elyon smiled happily, glad she could help her friends out. She disappeared once again and re-appeared back in the city. She ran to the grocery store to pick up something to bring back to Gohan and Videl's house.

"So, what did you need from the store?" asked Chi-Ch when Elyon returned. Elyon held up a lone grocery bag.

"Pan was out of fruit pouches," she said innocently.

Piccolo nodded his head. "I guess she was out of those." Elyon smiled to herself as she put the food away in the cabinet.

Goku had called Gohan to tell him what had happened, and Gohan gladly allowed his family to stay out his house until Goku felt better and the house was back to normal. Chi-Chi decided to call a contractor in the morning to get the house fixed. Elyon kept her mouth shut when she heard this…the contractor would find out for himself when he got there the next morning.

When evening came, Piccolo extended the guest bedroom to Goku and his family and Piccolo and Elyon slept in the living room. As Elyon laid out blankets and pillows for her and Piccolo, the Namek meditated in a dark corner. She went to the bathroom to change into a pair of purple pajamas and she came out to see Piccolo taking off his weighted cape and turban.

"So, I guess I'll take the chair tonight, then," said Elyon.

"No," said Piccolo. "You'll sleep on the couch. I'll sleep in the chair."

"But, the chair is too small for you. Look at it. I'm small, so I'll sleep in the chair."

Piccolo was about to protest, but he remembered what happened the night before. "Okay, suit yourself." He turned out the light and laid down on the couch. "Good night."

"Good night." Elyon curled up on the chair and covered herself up. She dozed off instantly, but she didn't stay asleep for very long. After about two hours of sleep, she woke up, feeling uncomfortable in the chair. She tried changing positions in the chair to be more comfortable, but it didn't help. She sat up in the chair and sighed. She tried to go back to sleep sitting up, but that didn't work, either.

She sighed again and stood up quietly, so she didn't wake up Piccolo. She looked around the living room. The other chairs in the room were the same size as the other one, so she couldn't sleep in those. Also, Piccolo was sleeping on the couch, so that wasn't an option, either. All she could do was lay down on the floor and go to sleep that way. Once she covered herself, she tried to go back to sleep, but it was evading her now. _How annoying…_

She laid on the floor for at least an hour with her eyes closed. Sleep never came. When midnight hit, she heard Piccolo stirring on the couch. She heard him mumble as he sat up. He looked over at Elyon curled up on the floor and muttered "good grief." He stood up and walked over to the young girl. He picked her up in his arms and walked back over to the couch.

Elyon muttered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, no matter how stubborn you are," said Piccolo. He laid her on the couch and laid down right next to her. The couch was big enough to hold them both, but it was still a tight squeeze. Piccolo was facing Elyon as her body was facing out into the living room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "Comfortable?" he whispered.

"No," said Elyon, sternly. Piccolo chuckled.

"Good." He laid his head close to hers and kissed her neck. "Sleep well." Elyon glared out into the living room, but she could feel sleep begin to overtake her again.

 _Well played, Piccolo…well played._

Elyon slept soundly until late the next day. In fact, she had no idea that Pan had disappeared that morning and Goku, Piccolo, and the others were looking all around the house for her. It wasn't until Gohan and Videl had come home that she found out that Pan had hidden from everyone and now she was sleeping soundly in her crib once again. Everyone did have a nice laugh when they saw Elyon still in her purple pajamas, though.

"So, how was your night last night, you two?" said Chi-Chi, winking at her and Piccolo. Both blushed angrily at her and didn't say a word.

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be leading into the Future Trunks arc in Dragon Ball Super, so get ready! See you all soon! ~goldenbelle75**_


	17. Back From the Future

_**Hello all! I hope you are all ready for a new chapter in our story! As a side note, I will be mentioning two songs in this chapter, "All I Want for Christmas is You" sang by Mariah Carey and "Hungry Eyes" sang by Eric Carmen. If you read through this chapter, read it over again with these songs as they come up in the story. It really sets the mood! Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 17: Back from the Future**

It was a couple days later when Elyon received a phone call from Bulma. She told Elyon that Trunks was having some trouble with math lately, and she wanted to know if Elyon wanted to tutor him a little bit while she was on Christmas vacation. She even offered to pay her, but Elyon declined that offer. The next day, Elyon headed off to Capsule Corporation to give Trunks a couple of pointers in his lessons. Bulma had a chalkboard and a desk set up for Elyon to do her work and there were even little desks for Trunks and his friends Mai, Shu, and Pilaf, who also wanted to do some studying alongside their friend.

"Okay, here is the last problem before we take a break for lunch," said Elyon as she wrote the math problem on the board. "Alright…1,000-900 x 0.5 = what? Okay, Trunks, let's see what you can come up with."

"Uh, okay," said Trunks, as he wrote the problem quickly on his paper. "So…1,000-900 is 100…right?" He seemed nervous.

"No!" said Pilaf, looking over at his friend's paper. "You have to multiply first, multiply!" Then, he went into a long and elaborate way to solve the problem, which confused Trunks even more.

"Okay, how about we try this…" Elyon wrote down a solution for him to remember the order of operations. Then, she had him work on the problem again, and he got it! "Great job, Trunks! That was much better!" she said, encouragingly. Trunks smiled from ear to ear, glad he was finally catching on. "Okay, how about we break for lunch?" Everyone seemed happy with that and they all walked toward the balcony, where their lunchboxes were.

As everyone was digging into their meals, there was a sudden gust of wind and a strange air craft appeared out of thin air. "What's going on?" said Mai as she looked over at Elyon. Elyon looked tensely at the air craft as it landed in the yard. Once the wind died down and the device had safely landed in the grass, Trunks flew down to see who could be inside.

"Be careful, it might be an alien," said Shu from above. The screen on the air craft was filthy so Trunks had to wipe some of the grime away to peek inside.

"Hey, there's someone in here," he yelled up to Elyon. She looked over at the other three.

"Can one of you get Bulma out here quickly?" Shu volunteered to do it, so he ran off in search of Trunk's mom. In no time, Bulma came flying out on a hover scooter and she looked at the strange device sitting in her front yard.

"Is there a young man inside with blue hair?" she asked Trunks, who was still hovering in the air just above the glass screen. Trunks peeked inside, again.

"Yes…yes there is," he said nervously. Bulma's face went white.

"I need to contact Vegeta, immediately." And with that, she turned her scooter around and flew back in the house. Elyon used her super-powerful eye sight to see who was inside the craft, and it appeared to be a young man that looked a lot like Trunks.

 _What's going on?"_ she thought. _Is…he the same person as Trunks?_

A few minutes later, Bulma came back out on her scooter. This time, she had a small, circular device in her hand and she was talking into it. "Trunks…Ellie, can you get him out of there and we'll put him on a stretcher." Elyon flew over to Trunks and found a button on the side to make the top go up. Elyon lifted the man up and Trunks came over to help her carry him to the stretcher sitting on the lawn. As Bulma was talking into the device, Elyon and Trunks wheeled the stranger underneath an outside shelter.

"Okay, Vegeta should be here in a couple seconds…" Before the last word came out of her mouth, Vegeta appeared out of thin air, along with Goku and none other than Whis and Beerus. Elyon sighed deeply and turned away from the group and looked down at the stranger. _Of course, it's just my luck that a very annoying God of Destruction wants to tag along._ Bulma and Vegeta walked inside the shelter to look at the young man. Whis stayed behind, but Beerus walked up to Elyon and stood beside her.

"Long time, no see, my lady," he said. Elyon turned toward him and glared at him. "Hmph. So, you must be in an unpleasant mood today." He gave her a sly grin. Elyon rolled her eyes and turned back to the young man. Beerus crossed his arms on the railing and rested his head on the top of them. However, his tail began trailing over to Elyon and started caressing her leg and hips. Elyon gasped and smacked it away. She stomped away to the other side of the shelter, so she didn't have to stand beside Beerus. The god had a satisfied smile on his face while Whis just shook his head in defeat.

Goku re-appeared after going to get some Senzu beans. Bulma popped one of the beans into the young man's mouth and he began to chew it. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. "Are you okay, Trunks?" said Goku. Suddenly, the young man jumped towards Goku with his fist stretched out. Goku grabbed his wrist with concern written on his face. Everyone looked surprised as they watched the two. Then, Bulma reached over and smacked the young man in the back of the head.

"Get a grip, will you?" she said. The stranger shook his head and looked at the Saiyan before him.

"G-Goku?"

"Yup, that's me. Are you okay, Trunks?" The young man didn't respond, but looked at all the people gathered around him.

"I made it back…to the past." Whis and Beerus looked skeptically at him. Elyon turned toward the flying device that this stranger came in. _Of course, this must be a time machine._

"This device is quite impressive, and I never would have thought a mere human could make something like this…" said Whis. Bulma giggled with confidence. "However, going back and forth through time is a very serious crime. You see, time flows in one direction. If you go back in time and change even one little piece of it, it can cause devastating consequences. Time traveling is such a grave crime that it is even forbidden amongst the gods." The future Trunks looked at them in amazement.

"Um, who are these people?" he asked his mother and the younger version of himself.

"They come from the world of the gods," said Trunks. Future Trunks looked at them with wide-eyes. He ran forward and bowed on his knees, pleading before Whis.

"Excuse me, but I am merely an assistant. If you wish to beg for mercy, speak to Lord Beerus here," he said, gesturing toward the cat-like god. Trunks turned quickly toward Beerus and began pleading again. Beerus scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Well, I might let this crime slide if you can bring me a delicious food that I haven't tried before."

"Deal!" shouted Bulma as she ran to get something for Beerus and Whis to eat. Elyon rolled her eyes again. _Good grief…do they ever stop eating?_

While Beerus and Whis sat down underneath the shelter to eat their fish sausages, Bulma worked on figuring out the time machine and Vegeta and Goku talked to Trunks about what was happening in the future. Trunks told them about an enemy that called himself 'Son Goku', but he was dressed in all black. He said this Goku's goal was to destroy all Earthlings for the sake of justice.

"…And I've been fighting this Goku Black for a year now. There isn't much more I can do now, and that's why I came here…to the past. I need your help."

"Sure thing!" said Goku, feeling excited deep down. "I wanna see how strong my look-alike really is! What about you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "Fighting and defeating someone that looks just like Kakarrot? That would be worth the trip." After the two Saiyans decided to go to the future to help out Trunks, Goku offered to spar with Trunks to see how powerful he had become since the last time he was there. While they sparred, Piccolo and Krillin appeared. When Elyon saw Piccolo, she waved her arm high in the air and called out.

"Hi Piccolo!" Piccolo turned toward her and gave her a small wave. She ran over and gave his arm a big squeeze. She was being extra affectionate so that she could tick Beerus off. "So, where have you two been?"

"Working in the field, pulling some heads of lettuce," said Krillin. Elyon looked up at Piccolo lovingly.

"Wow, you're such a hard worker." Piccolo turned away from her, slightly embarrassed by all the sudden attention Elyon was giving him. Goku and Trunks had stopped their match and were hovering down to the three. Trunks almost couldn't believe his eyes that a young attractive woman was fawning over Piccolo so much.

"Uh…Piccolo?" said Trunks.

"Don't ask," said Piccolo blushing slightly and jerking his arm away from Elyon. Suddenly, the sky above everyone began to change. It appeared to be torn in half and lightning rained down from the rip. A figure came into vision as the lightning flashed around him. This person looked exactly like Goku!

"Black!" said Trunks in disbelief.

Upon Black's arrival, Elyon realized his energy seemed very strange. _His energy doesn't seem…normal. It's odd._ She also looked at his appearance and seemed baffled by it, too. _Why is he wearing a Potara earring? Only Supreme Kais wear those._ Elyon's inner questioning was interrupted by Goku challenging Goku Black to a fight. As the fight commenced, Piccolo, Elyon, and the others flew up to watch the fight, while Beerus and Whis remained on the ground to watch. It appeared, as Goku and Black fought, Goku Black's power seemed to increase. However, the match didn't last very long and Goku eventually blew Black back towards the hole in the sky. In a matter of seconds, Black was sucked back up into the hole, not of his free will, and back to the future, but before he released an energy blast and blew up Trunk's time machine!

Once Black had disappeared and the hole between time dimensions closed up, Trunks and the others gathered around the smoldering time machine. Trunks, upset and angry about being stuck in the past, said "How could Black get to the past without a time machine? It doesn't make sense!"

Whis and Beerus walked up to them and Whis commented, "It seems that Black was wearing a Time Ring. The Time Ring would allow its wearer to travel through time…past, present, or future. However, only a Supreme Kai can use those rings."

 _Another clue to Black's true identity,_ thought Elyon. She looked over at Future Trunks and he seemed heartbroken about the time machine. At that point, Bulma ran into Capsule Corporation, promising to come back. Elyon put a hand on Trunk's shoulder. "Don't worry, Trunks. There still might be a way for you to get back to the future. Don't give up hope."

Trunks smiled grimly. "I hope you're right." After a few minutes, Bulma emerged from Capsule Corporation with a capsule in her hand.

"Check this out!" she said as she clicked it and threw it on the ground. Out from it came what it appeared to be another time machine, except there was a hole in it and it was covered in moss. "Remember this, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Then, Future Trunks did remember when he and his mother found that a long time ago out in the middle of nowhere. It was the same time machine that Cell used to get to the past long ago! "Well, would you look at that?" said Whis, his face expressionless. "Another time machine."

"And I thought the time traveling problem had resolved itself," said Beerus, bored.

"Now, with the notebook I found from my future self, I think I can make this time machine work just as good as the other one. It's just going to take a little bit of time." She looked over at Mai, Shu, and Pilaf. "And I'm going to need a little bit of help. It's the least you three can do for freeloading at my house all the time."

"Yes, ma'am!" they said, standing straight and saluting her.

Goku and Vegeta believed that since it was going to take a while to fix the time machine, that they would go and train in preparation for fighting Black. Vegeta went to the gravity room in Capsule Corporation, while Goku used Instant Transmission to go to King Kai's planet. As Bulma put the time machine back into its capsule, she looked around at her yard and frowned. There were giant holes everywhere from Goku and Black's fight, as well as Goku and Trunk's sparring match from earlier. She looked over at Krillin and Piccolo.

"Since you two aren't doing anything, fill up these holes in my yard for me." Krillin and Piccolo looked at her wide-eyed and then looked around at the holes surrounding them.

"Well, think of this as another part of our training," said Piccolo.

"If you say so," said Krillin. Whis and Beerus returned to their lawn chairs in the yard to watch Piccolo and Krillin fill in the holes, leaving Elyon to do her own thing. She flew up to the balcony and got a notebook out of her bag. She also grabbed a pencil and sat down at the table. She began sketching out Goku Black on her notebook, adding every detail she could to make the picture look exactly like him. She wanted to figure out just who he was. When she got done, the picture resembled him exactly! She began writing notes down at the bottom of the picture. She wrote _Potara earring- worn by a Supreme Kai…Clothes- resembles those that Shin wears, but different colors…Energy- other worldly-doesn't belong to him…Time Ring- only worn by a Supreme Kai._ She observed her picture and her notes, adding the clues together.

 _It's all pointing to a Supreme Kai, not necessarily Shin, but a Supreme Kai…but why would a Supreme Kai want to destroy all humans on Earth? That's the only part I don't understand._ She closed her notebook and put that and her pencil into her bag again. She looked down at Piccolo shoveling dirt into the holes. She smiled and shook her head. She stood up and floated back down to the ground. Beerus watched her as she walked across the yard toward Piccolo and Krillin. She waited until Piccolo had the shovel on the ground before she grabbed onto it.

"Here, Piccolo, let me help," she said. Piccolo looked down at her, confused.

"No, Ellie. You don't need to help." Elyon let go and stepped back.

"Why not? It'll go a lot quicker if we have three people helping." Piccolo and Krillin stopped shoveling to look at her.

"Ellie, that's really nice you want to help, but I don't think a girl like you should be filling in holes with dirt," remarked Krillin.

Elyon furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean…'a girl like me?'" She narrowed her eyes at Krillin. Krillin coughed slightly.

"Well…just take a look at your outfit. For someone that dresses so nicely, I would think that you wouldn't want to get down and do dirty work." In the distance, Beerus heard Krillin's 'dirty' comment and growled seductively at Elyon. She looked at Beerus, Krillin, and Piccolo silently and Krillin and Piccolo started digging again. She turned around and walked back toward Capsule Corporation, feeling frustrated.

Just as she was ready to walk through the doors, she stopped and turned back around. She lifted both arms in front of her and held her hands outwards toward Krillin and Piccolo. Suddenly, the piles of dirt they were using to fill the holes started sliding towards the holes all by itself, quickly filling the holes. Krillin and Piccolo jumped back, shocked at what was happening. Beerus and Whis were also looking surprised. Just as the little bit of dirt was going in, everyone turned toward Elyon. She was just beginning to lower her arms.

"But…how…how…did you do…?" stammered Krillin, overwhelmed by what happened. Elyon shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't get dirty," she said nonchalantly. She turned around and snapped her fingers. Instantly, the shovels jerked away from Krillin and Piccolo and flew to the ground to smooth out the dirt and pat it down evenly. Krillin and Piccolo watched in amazement as the shovels moved by themselves. Then, suddenly, Elyon twirled her finger and the shovels disappeared in thin air.

Whis gasped in awe at what he watched Elyon do, but Beerus, Krillin, and Piccolo were still looking at her with utter shock. She walked through the doors of Capsule Corporation, not looking back at her spectators. Trunks passed by her, not knowing what had happened. He wanted to ask Piccolo how Gohan was doing.

For the rest of the day, Bulma worked on the time machine while Pilaf, Mai, Shu, and Trunks helped her. Future Trunks left and visited Gohan for a while. Krillin and Piccolo stayed at Capsule Corp. and Krillin bugged Elyon all day about how she filled the holes in the yard. Elyon finally answered him simply, "Don't judge someone before you get to know them." The response seemed to quiet him down for the time being.

After a while, Goku came back from King Kai's planet, starving. Since Bulma was still busy working on the time machine, Elyon decided to help the kitchen staff in making some food for everyone. She grabbed her phone and turned on some Christmas music so that she had something fun and refreshing to listen to while she was cooking.

"Please, Miss Ellie, we can manage making the food. You don't have to help. You are our guest." Elyon, getting filled with excitement from the music, gently shooed the kitchen staff out and told them to take a little break.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." They left with hesitation, but seemed appreciative to not have to make a huge meal for Bulma's friends for once. Elyon closed the doors and looked around the big kitchen. She flexed her fingers carefully. Since coming to Earth, she tried very hard to not reveal a lot of her magical powers, but after filling the holes in the yard with magic, she could feel her immortal powers heighten…and she was tingling all over. She smiled and waved arms. Suddenly, cabinets doors burst open and dishes came flying out. The stoves and ovens turned on and food came falling out of the refrigerator. Soon, the kitchen became organized chaos. Knives were slicing food across cutting boards, spoons were stirring in pots and ingredients were being added to the pans heating up on the stoves. Elyon looked at the process before her with pride.

Suddenly, she heard one of her favorite Christmas songs come across her phone, "All I Want for Christmas is You." She smiled brightly and began to sing it. She moved her hips, head, and shoulders to the song as she sang. She felt too overwhelmed by the music, the magic repumping through her veins, and the culinary masterpieces that were coming together, to notice someone sneaking behind her.

Everything in the kitchen came to a stand-still, literally, when someone grabbed her by the hips and rested their head on her right shoulder. "What's cooking, good-looking?" said the voice. Elyon could smell fish sausages on the person's breath and she grimaced when she turned around. It was Beerus. Suddenly, everything in the kitchen began moving at a quicker speed, almost at the same rate as Elyon's heartbeat.

"Ugh, Beerus! What do you want?"

"Checking on dinner, of course," he said, walking slowly toward her. Elyon backed up.

"Well, as you can see, I'm working on it, so would you be so kind as to go away?"

"I'm sorry, but I think…your magic…" he gestured to the food and utensils moving quickly "…drew me here." Elyon backed up some more but Beerus kept walking toward her with a crafty grin. "So, the real powers of Lady Ellie are coming out. A little daring, don't you think?"

"Well…I…"

"You can't help it now, can you? It only takes one time…just to prove a point and then it all comes pouring out. When I sensed that magic begin to well up inside you, I could feel it. It was so…exhilarating." Elyon began to get nervous.

"Beerus…please…"

"Are you…begging?" asked Beerus. His eyes gleamed. Elyon shut her mouth and kept backing up around the kitchen. Then, over her phone she heard a new song that wasn't a Christmas song. She stopped and ran to her phone. She tried to turn the phone off, but the song kept playing.

"Stop…stop," said Elyon, desperately pushing every button on her phone to shut it off. Her back was turned away from Beerus. She shook the phone, hoping that the phone would shut off. "Shut up…" she whispered, but the song seemed to be getting louder. She felt Beerus put his hands on her hips ever so gently. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" she screamed, hitting her phone violently on the table. The words rang off the walls, "Hungry eyes…I can feel the magic between you and I…" Pieces of plastic bounced off the table as the phone was shattered into a pile of broken parts. The reminder of the phone fell through her fingers as she could feel her body being turned around by Beerus. She glared at him as his face inched closer to hers.

"Whatever you feel…just do it," he whispered, seductively. He pushed her back gently against the counter and kissed her softly on the lips. Much to Elyon's surprise, she didn't resist, but kissed him back! She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately. In the distance, she could hear the timer going off, signaling the food was ready, but they didn't stop.

Elyon jumped up from the couch, her heart racing. The show she was watching was over and the credits were rolling on the screen. She laid back against the couch, clutching her heart. _What…in the world…was that dream? Why? Why did have another dream like this? I don't love Beerus…I love Piccolo. What is my mind telling me?_ She stood up slowly and walked back out to the balcony. The sky was beginning to turn dark and she saw everyone sitting at tables, eating dinner.

"Hey, Ellie. We were wondering when you would wake up. Are you hungry?" said Bulma, gesturing to the food laying out on another table. She looked around and noticed Piccolo leaning against the railing of the balcony, not paying attention. Then, she noticed Beerus and Whis sitting at a table a little farther from where she was standing. Beerus looked at her curiously, and gestured to the seat next to him. She could feel her heart pounding even harder and her mind seemed to be spinning when she looked at the God of Destruction. She shook her head and sat down against the wall.

 _No…no…I can't…I can't be falling for Beerus too…_

 _ **Uh oh…it looks like Elyon is in a dilemma. Could she be falling for Beerus now? You will just have to keep reading! To all those Piccolo fans, be like Trunks and don't give up hope. Have a great day! ~goldenbelle75**_


	18. The Storm is Here

_**Well everyone, this is the closing chapter of the story "A Storm Approaches." I hope everyone has enjoyed this story in its entirety, but all things must come to an end. I hope you like this final chapter.**_

 **Chapter 18: The Storm is Here**

It took some coercing from Piccolo, but Elyon was finally convinced to eat dinner. She stood next to Piccolo by the railing and ate slowly. Every once in a while, she glanced over at Beerus. _He has to be sensing that something is wrong with me. Piccolo probably senses it, too._ However, the two remained silent during the meal and didn't speak to Elyon.

Once everyone was finished eating, Elyon offered to take everyone's plates and wash them. Beerus had a different idea. "Oh, you won't be doing that, I'm afraid."

"Uh, why not?" said Elyon, feeling nervous.

"Whis and I have another plan for you."

"Oh…really?"

Piccolo stepped up to the two. "What kind of plan do you have for her?" he asked gruffly. He put his hand on her shoulder for reassurance. It didn't help.

"Well, if you must know, we would like to take her with us to Universe 10. Whis can sense someone that has an energy signal exactly like Black's. With her brilliant mind and quick wit, we thought she would be essential in speaking to this person to get some information from him." Elyon blushed, feeling flattered that Beerus acknowledged something other than her looks for once. Piccolo, however, didn't seem pleased with the response.

"Well, I don't think we should put her into any kind of danger. I think it would be best if she just stays here where she is safe."

"How about we let her decide?" said Beerus, getting annoyed with Piccolo. Elyon closed her eyes and sighed deeply. _Why me…_ When she opened her eyes, she saw Beerus and Piccolo looking straight at her, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, in the distance, she saw a person fly behind Beerus and Piccolo. She furrowed her brow, knowing that she had seen that person before. Whis turned around and looked.

"What are you looking at, my lady?"

"I…I could have sworn that I saw someone…" she said, still looking behind them.

"I don't see anything or sense anything," said Piccolo, looking around too.

"But…"

"Okay, you three!" Bulma walked up to Elyon and put her arm around her shoulders. "Can't you see that Ellie is exhausted from everything that has been happening today? Obviously, she's seeing things. Sorry, Beerus, but I think it would be best if she stays here with me." Beerus was about to protest, but Bulma was leading her away from them. Elyon felt relieved. _Nice save, Bulma._

Once Beerus, Whis and Goku left to go to Universe 10, Elyon went to take a hot shower to wash away some of the stress she was feeling. When she stepped into the hot water, she instantly felt better. She leaned back against the wall and let the water fall right on her. She began thinking about that dream she had only a short while ago. _Why did I have two dreams about kissing Beerus? I haven't even had any thoughts about kissing him. And anyway…any time he is around, I get annoyed at seeing him…not attracted._ Then, she began thinking about Piccolo and her heart began racing and her face became warmer. _Obviously, Piccolo gives me more funny feelings inside than Beerus does. That must mean something, right?_

Elyon just shook her head and continued her shower. Once she was done, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She also grabbed another towel to dry her hair more. When she was completely dry, she put her clothes back on. She walked out of the bathroom and back out to the balcony. It was beginning to get dark and Elyon wondered if she should be heading back to the Lookout. She grabbed her phone out of her bag to check the time and realized that today was Christmas Eve! _Oh no…I need to go home! I promised the Douglas family I would be spending Christmas with them tomorrow._

She sat down and called the Lookout's phone number. Thankfully, Piccolo answered it. "Hello," said his gruff voice.

"Hi Piccolo, it's Ellie. I'm sorry, but I won't be going back at the Lookout tonight. I almost forgot that Christmas is tomorrow, and I wanted to spend it at home with the Douglas family. I promise I'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"That's fine. Enjoy yourself and I'll see you in a few days."

"Okay, thanks for being so understanding. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Ellie…Oh, and…I love you."

Elyon hesitated. "I…love you too, Piccolo. Good-bye." She looked at her phone, concerned. _Why did I hesitate telling Piccolo that I loved him? Am I really starting to doubt my feelings for Piccolo?_ She shook her head, vigorously. _No…I'm just getting paranoid. I think going home will give me the peace of mind that I need._

She hoisted the bag onto her back and flew off without saying good-bye to Bulma or anybody else. Once she was clear up in the clouds, she disapparated. When she got to her house, it was already dark and late. She unlocked the front door and walked in. She dropped her bag onto the couch and went straight to her bedroom. She got undressed and put on her pajamas. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was out.

When morning came, Elyon woke up feeling refreshed. She sat up and smiled to herself. _Today is going to be a glorious day…nothing is going to bring me down today._ She got out of bed and turned the door knob. But, as she stepped foot into the hallway, she could hear something clattering in the kitchen and the sound of the television playing in the living room. _I don't remember turning on the TV last night._ When she walked into the living room, she saw Beerus sitting on her couch, watching television and eating ice cream with a spoon out of the carton. Elyon stepped back slightly, _I must be dreaming…please tell me I'm dreaming._ Then, she looked into the kitchen to see Whis moving things around in the fridge. Within a matter of seconds, Elyon could feel tension build up inside of her and her mind was going through a tailspin.

Whis backed up out of the fridge and turned around. "Oh, Lady Ellie, good morning! We were wondering how much longer you were going to sleep." Beerus also turned toward her, his face sticky with ice cream.

"What…what are you two doing in my house?" she asked, warily.

"You left the door unlocked," said Beerus, licking the spoon. Elyon cursed herself silently for being so careless as to leaving the door unlocked.

"So, you thought it was a good idea to come into my house, uninvited?"

"We are here on an urgent matter," said Whis. "Lord Zeno wishes to see you."

Elyon closed her eyes, trying hard not to scream. _Great…what does Lord Zeno want with me, all of a sudden?_ She opened her eyes to see Whis standing in front of her. "I hope you are planning on changing into a better outfit than that to see Zeno." Elyon rolled her eyes and walked away into her bedroom. She grabbed the outfit that she was going to wear that day from the closet and began putting it on. It was a beautiful red dress that went down to her knees. On the collar of the dress was a large red bow and it had long sleeves. She also wore a pair of white, sheer leggings that had small silver snowflakes on them and a pair of light brown high heeled boots that went to her ankles. She pulled her hair into a loose bun with a few strands hanging down and she even placed a large red hairband into her hair, as well.

When she walked back out of her bedroom and into the living room, Whis looked more pleased. "Well, that's much better if I do say so myself." Beerus, however, was speechless. He just stood back, struck still by the subtle beauty that she was projecting from the simple outfit she was wearing. "Now, because we are going to Lord Zeno's, we will need to stop by the World of the Kais and pick up the Supreme Kai." Elyon crossed her arms and sighed softly. _The last thing I need to see is the Elder Kai's perverted face_.

"Whatever," she said, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hand on Whis' shoulder.

"We are ready, Lord Beerus," said Whis, looking at his master expectantly.

"Oh, yes, r-right," said Beerus, running toward the two with the hint of a blush on his cheeks. He gently put a hand on Elyon's shoulder. Elyon shivered slightly.

"My lady, would you mind doing the honors?" asked Whis.

"Sure…anything to make this trip go quickly, so I can come back home and enjoy the rest of my Christmas." They disapparated and in seconds, they appeared in the Sacred World of the Kais. In the distance sat Shin and the Elder Kai at a table under a tree. Kibito was standing behind Shin as the two Supreme Kais drank tea. Elyon walked between Whis and Beerus toward Shin and the others.

"Greetings, Supreme Kai," said Whis, raising his hand in salutations.

"Oh, hello to you Whis, and Lord Beerus, and…Ellie?" said Shin with surprise. At that, the Elder Kai jumped from his chair and ran toward Elyon.

"Ah, what an unexpected, yet pleasant surprise!" he said, grabbing her hand. Instantly, Beerus reached over and yanked his hands away from her.

"Do you need me to put you back into that sword again, old man?" he said, menacingly. The Elder Kai chuckled nervously and backed up. Elyon took a deep breath and stepped forward. At this moment, she needed to assert her position as a Fantasian princess and a demigod. Everyone around her knew who she was, so there was no point in hiding it from them.

"Shin, this isn't a social call…this is business," she said in an assertive, yet gentle voice.

"Oh? What kind of business, may I ask?"

"I have been summoned by Lord Zeno."

"Lord Zeno?! But why?!"

"I don't know, but I need you to take me to him. It's urgent."

"Yes, of course, my lady." Shin held out his hand and Elyon took it. Beerus scowled and stepped forward.

"I think it would be best if we all went with you, my lady."

"No, Shin and I can manage," she said, a little more assertively.

"You may think that the two of you can manage speaking to Lord Zeno alone, but I can see someone messing up and saying something stupid," Beerus said, eyeing Shin. Whis stepped forward as well.

"Actually, Lord Beerus, I think you do have a point. I think it would be best if we all escorted Lady Ellie to Lord Zeno." Shin nodded his head solemnly. The Elder Kai walked over to hold Elyon's other hand, but Beerus grabbed it first. As he held her hand, he felt a sudden warmth cross over his chest. He had never felt anything like this before. As everyone began teleporting away, Beerus grasped Elyon's hand a little bit more.

Within seconds, they had arrived in front of Zeno's temple. Everyone released hands, except for Beerus. Elyon jerked her hand away, looking at him disgusted. Standing before the entrance was a short man that looked like Whis, except for his clothes and hair style. He walked forward and said, "Welcome, young princess. Thank you for coming on such short notice." Elyon nodded slightly. "Please, this way" he said, gesturing toward the entrance. "Lord Zeno is waiting for you."

Everyone followed the man into the temple and down a large hallway that seemed endless. It was dark and there were pillars everywhere. The only light they had was coming up from the floor and it was casting the room in an eerie glow. Whis leaned his head toward Elyon to speak to her. "Do you know who he is?" motioning toward the man.

Elyon nodded. "He's the Great Priest. I've seen him whenever Lord Zeno was on our planet." Suddenly, everyone disappeared and then re-appeared in a different room. There were floating pillars in this room, but it was much brighter than the last one. Before the group, sat Zeno on a floating throne with two guards standing on either side of him. Everyone bowed before Zeno except for Whis, the Great Priest, and Elyon.

"Little princess, welcome!" said Zeno, happily. He flew down from his throne and walked toward her. "I'm so glad you could come and see me!"

Elyon looked down at him, stone-faced. "So, what did you need me for?"

Shin gasped and whispered up at her. "Don't talk to Lord Zeno like that! Your bad manners might cause the erasure of us!"

Zeno looked down at Shin and said in a cold voice. "Don't talk to the princess like that, or I will erase you all." Shin broke out in a cold sweat and hid his head. Then, he looked back up at Elyon with a smile on his face. "What was your question again, princess?"

Elyon sighed and said, "What was I summoned here for?" Suddenly, Zeno floated up into the air, pulling Elyon along with him. She grabbed her other hand and they began spinning slowly in midair. Beerus and the others looked up long enough to watch the spectacle before them in wonder.

"I wanted you to serenade me," said Zeno happily.

"Serenade you?" said Elyon, confused. Zeno nodded proudly.

"I've missed your singing very much, so I wanted you to sing to me again like when you were younger. Will you do that for me?" Elyon furrowed her eyebrows, thinking intently. She stopped spinning in the air and stared down at the ground. Zeno frowned. "What's wrong?" They both lowered to the ground.

"Well…you see Lord Zeno…I…can't serenade you."

"Why not?"

"Well, in order to sing to the highest potential that I can…I need to feel…happy or joyous inside. And right now…I don't feel happy or joyful."

Zeno frowned. "Well, is someone troubling you?" Then, he pointed to Beerus and the others behind her. "Is it one of them? Do I need to erase them?" Everyone, except Whis, looked up at Elyon and Zeno, wide-eyed.

Elyon hesitated. She could call out the Elder Kai and Beerus for treating her inappropriately for all this time and they would be out of her hair forever. But, she couldn't do that to them, no matter how bad they were to her. "No, no, it's not any of them. It's…complicated." Zeno thought for a moment.

"Oh, I know what will help you feel better…your family!"

Elyon's head jerked right up. "My…family?"

"Yes, when you sang on Fantasia, you always sang with your family. I'm sure seeing them will fill you with lots of joy and happiness."

"I don't know if that's…" Zeno interrupted her.

"I know, I'll summon your father!"

"Wait, no, NO ZENO!" But it was too late. Lord Zeno's hand was in the air and it was shining brightly. In a second, he lowered it, not realizing what he had done to Elyon. Everything in the room was quiet. Elyon's hands were over her mouth and her eyes were staring widely at Lord Zeno. She could feel her knees shaking with fear at what was about to happen.

Suddenly, she could hear the faint sound of something tapping against the floor. _Tap, tap, tap._ Elyon could feel her heart numbing inside of her chest. _Father's cane…he is here._ The tapping was getting louder. She could hear Beerus and the others stand up slowly from their bowing positions. _TAP, TAP, TAP…_ the sound rang in Elyon's ears. She closed her eyes and could feel tears begin to well up inside her eyelids.

"Welcome, King of Fantasia," said Zeno, happily. Then, the tapping stopped directly behind Elyon. She trembled, feeling his great presence surround her. She slowly turned around and looked up at the looming figure behind her. He was dressed in all black and silver and looked extremely wealthy with his regal velvet robes. On his head was a simple ringlet of silver, nothing like the King's Crown that he always wore at home. His eyes were not shining of blue like they normally did, but it shone a more sickly green. His skin was pale white, his hair was jet black and his delicate pointed ears framed him perfectly. He was the picture of the perfect Fantasian man.

"So, here you are," he said in his rich, smooth voice. Elyon, feeling small and helpless, could only look up at her father in sheer terror. He smirked. "I didn't know you would be hiding out in Universe 7 of all places." He looked over at Shin and Beerus with distaste. Beerus glared at him while Shin stared dumbfounded at the king. "In fact, I didn't know you would be hiding out at all. Why aren't you at home?" His voice sounded kind enough, but Elyon knew better.

The king looked down on her and began talking to her as if reading her mind. "You ran away because of this marriage between you and Haldorin, didn't you?" She stared at him, frozen in place and unable to speak. "I see. Well, this matter can be solved easily." He reached over and put an arm around her shoulder. He nudged her around to look at everyone behind her. In particular, Beerus and the Elder Kai looked the most surprised, especially after hearing that Elyon was betrothed to someone else.

"The matter can be solved easily…?" said Elyon, quietly. "What do you mean?"

"It's quite simple. It can be solved…" Suddenly, he grabbed his cane and pounded it into the side of Elyon's face, sending her flying.

Ellie!" yelled Beerus, ready to run to her aid, but Whis held him back.

"My lord, there is nothing that you can do…there is nothing any of us can do."

"But…"

"He's a Fantasian. He is in a higher class than all of us, in strength, wisdom, and social standing." Beerus looked on at the small, female figure lying on the ground and felt completely powerless to help her. Elyon slowly stood up, holding the side of her face. Blood was seeping through her fingers. She looked up at her father, tears falling down her face.

"Daddy…" she said sadly. "You've never tried to hurt me like this before." The king walked forward and grabbed his daughter by the throat, lifting her up.

"What is this falling from your eyes? Tears?! What an influence of these mortals…making a Fantasian cry!" He threw her back, making her land on her back. She shook as she sat up. The wound on her face was beginning to disappear, but the last few drops of blood stained her red Christmas dress. "So weak…your time with the mortals has weakened your strength. Perhaps I was too lax with my training with you. Perhaps I needed to be more extreme." He lifted his cane, ready to strike her again. But before he could land the blow, a figure appeared next to her, kneeling down to lift her up to her feet.

The king lowered his cane as the figure came into perfect view. "Ah…Olorin." The Maia held tightly onto Elyon as she got to her feet. She looked up at Olorin's face in amazement as if he was an apparition. "What brings one of the Istari here?"

Olorin glared at the king. "I will not stand idly by as you hurt one of Ilmare's children. Be gone, demon!" He slammed an invisible blast into the king's gut that sent him flying across the floor. In a split second, Olorin grabbed the air behind him and appeared to make a rip in the atmosphere behind him. The wind that whipped around them was strong and Olorin was leading Elyon quickly to the rip, so they could jump through. "Quickly!" he shouted as it appeared Elyon was dragging her feet.

"But, I can't leave them," she said looking back at Shin, Beerus, Whis, Kibito, and the Elder Kai.

"You have to!" shouted Olorin. "We have to fix this, now!" Elyon saw her father charging toward them and Elyon nodded solemnly at Olorin. She grabbed his hand and they both jumped through the rift. Just as the rift was closing, the king flew through it before it could disappear.

The room was quiet once again. Beerus and the Kais seemed shaken up by what had just occurred, but Whis and the Great Priest seemed unfazed. "That was quite unexpected," said the Great Priest to Whis.

"Yes, it seems so." Then, the angel turned toward his master. "And it would also appear that we have some grave news to report on Earth." Beerus stared at Whis, trying hard to regain his composure. "We have to report to them that Lady Ellie…is gone."

 _ **Well, that is the end of this story, but fortunately, there are too many loose ends to tie up. Which means, we need a third story to see what happens! That's right…if you liked "A Princess in Blue" and "A Storm Approaches", then get ready for the third story, "Children of the Stars." This new story will be coming out soon, so be on the look-out. I want to say a big thank you to all of you that have favorited and followed this story and to all those that have read the story in general. I'll keep writing for you guys! See you soon! ~goldenbelle75**_


End file.
